amor imposible
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: El amor puede surgir de diferentes maneras, ¿puede surgir cuando el dinero separa a dos corazones? Alice y Bella viven hace años solas en una precaria vivienda mientras que muy cerca de ellas viven los Cullen en una gran hacienda llena de comodidades pero también quieren ayudar a las jóvenes ¿será la solidaridad el ingrediente para crear el amor? Mal summary pero es linda *-* xd
1. Chapter 1

La noche era grande y oscura mientras una menuda joven se adentraba hacia el oscuro bosque con lágrimas en sus grises ojos y una preocupación incesante en el rostro.

El nombre de la joven era Alice y su vida no era para nada fácil, vivía con su mejor amiga de la infancia Isabella Swan y su hermanita pequeña Cynthia Brandon quien estaba muriendo por una horrible fiebre en su pequeña casa hecha de madera, cartón, telas y escombros.

Ella era consciente de su precaria situación, era consciente de que su madre estaba loca y vagaba por los parajes del bosque si es que no estaba muerta, también era consciente de que ni ella ni Bella, como le decía a su gran amiga, conseguirían trabajo porque a sus cortos 17 años nadie las contrataría en nada por ser menores de edad y no haber completado el instituto de hecho ella apenas sabía escribir su nombre y leer una que otra cosa, por supuesto Bella no estaba mejor que ella.

La chica corría hacia la propiedad y hacienda de Carlisle Cullen el hombre más poderoso del pueblo que daba la casualidad también era un eminente doctor y ella sabía y tenía la esperanza de que él salvaría a su pequeña hermana. Cuando llegó a la gran propiedad se armó de valor y tocó la puerta con fuerza, antes de que abrieran se dio cuenta de que su corto vestido blanco estaba algo desteñido y sucio y de que estaba tiritando ya que el vestido no tenía mangas y le llegaba a la mitad del muslo además de que sus pequeñas chalas no la abrigaban mucho.

-Buenas noches ¿Qué desea?-preguntó la sirvienta mirándola despectivamente.

-¿Está el doctor Cullen?-preguntó la joven aguantándose las ganas de llorar e intentando entrar a la casa.

-El señor está ocupado en estos momentos y no está para atender a nadie, venga mañana y con gusto la atiende.

-Pues no me importa que esté reunido con el mismísimo rey de Inglaterra va a atenderme como sea-respondió Alice empujando a la empleada y corriendo dentro de la gran casa mientras la sirvienta intentaba atraparla.

-¡Señorita que no puede entrar ahí!-gritó la empleada antes de que Alice entrara en el comedor.

-¡Pues no me importa porque ya entré!–masculló enojada hacia la sirvienta que la miraba con una mezcla extraña de rabia y vergüenza-, además tienen que ayudarme, no vendría si no fuera urgente

-Lo siento señor Cullen pero la chica entró pese a que le dije que usted estaba muy ocupado-dijo la sirvienta parándose muy erguida y con la frialdad en el rostro.

Alice cerró los ojos y se mordió imperceptiblemente el labio inferior antes de dar media vuelta y ver que el renombrado doctor estaba cenando con toda su familia los que la miraban de forma orgullosa y despectiva. Nunca en toda su vida la habían mirado como si fuera indeseable, como si fuera basura pero estaba acostumbrada a las humillaciones y si algo había aprendido en toda su vida es que siempre hay que mantener la cabeza en alto y los ojos fijos al frente. No le importaba tener que humillarse y suplicar por ayuda, ella haría cualquier cosa por la vida de su hermana.

-Buenas noches jovencita-la saludó amablemente un hombre rubio y de apariencia amable que supuso sería el doctor-, has dicho que no vendrías si es que no fuese urgente ¿qué te ocurre? A ver si puedo ayudarte.

-Sí, sí puede. Usted es médico ¿no?-preguntó la joven a lo que el medico asintió-, pues no es necesario que baya ósea no quería interrumpir una cena familiar pero ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer si mi hermana está ardiendo en fiebre y no se le baja con nada?

-Compresas frías niñita, todo el mundo sabe eso-respondió una mujer con rasgos latinos, morena y muy bonita que estaba sentada al lado del hombre más guapo que Alice había visto en toda su vida, él era alto con unos ojos azules como el mar, cabello rubio y rizado y miraba a Alice de una forma que ella no pudo descifrar, su mirada era intensa y parecía querer atravesarla con esta.

-Pues resulta que ya lo he intentado y no pasa nada- respondió Alice de la forma más altanera de la que fue capaz, incluso se paró aún más erguida que antes para mirar despectivamente a la chica que la había atacado-, no es necesario que vaya a mi casita pero dígame que hago para bajarle la fiebre a mi hermana.

-Para mí no es problema ir –respondió el medico levantándose de la mesa-, ¿vives muy lejos de aquí?

-No, vivo cerca del río pero no tengo con qué pagarle-respondió un poco avergonzada-, mire tengo en casa un collar de 14 quilates, es pequeñito, era de mi abuela pero algo vale. Lo iba a empeñar para comprar un poco de comida pero si eso vale la salud de mi hermanita no importa.

-Mira eso lo vemos después ¿vale?-le dijo el médico sonriendo a lo que ella asintió con un poco de pesar. Luego el doctor se dirigió hacia uno de sus hijos-Edward acompáñame y trae contigo mi maletín por favor.

Mientras iban caminando hacia la pequeña casita que había cerca de las orillas del río Alice tarareaba una vieja canción en su mente para poder calmarse un poco, también pensaba sobre la idea de irse a trabajar como bailarina en el bar y casino del pueblo pero sabía que si lo hacía tendría que soportar que los hombres la miraran y la manosearan sin la opción de poder defenderse, sin embargo, era el único lugar en el que podría conseguir trabajo y tal vez una perspectiva de mejorar su casa y su situación económica.

Mientras entraban en la precaria vivienda Edward y su padre no dejaban de sorprenderse por como unas chicas tan jóvenes podían vivir en esas condiciones tan cerca de donde estaba su hacienda. Si por fuera la casita de Alice se veía mal por dentro no era mucho mejor , al entrar vieron tres hamacas que servían de camas pero que ahora no eran utilizadas porque la enferma estaba en una especie de cama hecha con frazadas y mantas viejas, un pequeño fogón que servia de cocina y estufa a la vez además de las precarias vasijas y cajas que constituían todo el mobiliario.

-Alice-exclamó una joven de ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño-, gracias a Dios que llegas pensé que te había ocurrido algo en el camino.

-Tranquila ¿cómo está ella?-preguntó preocupada la chica mientras hacía entrar a Carlisle y a Edward para que examinaran a su hermanita.

Mientras el doctor Carlisle hacía su labor Edward no pudo despegar los ojos de la bella joven de ojos color chocolate. Mientras Alice denotaba ternura y fragilidad, la joven de cabello castaño denotaba determinación y seguridad y eso le atraía además de su increíble belleza.

Cynthia no mostraba mejoría alguna pese a todos los esfuerzos del médico, este les regaló algunas medicinas y les prometió que volvería al día siguiente para ver cómo estaba la chica enferma.

Alice condujo a los dos hombres de regreso a la hacienda en un incómodo silencio, ella era muy alegre y de un carácter dulce pero no se mostraba así con todo el mundo ya que sabía que las personas podían utilizar cualquier cosa para destruirla. Solo Bella, Cynthia y James quien era su mejor amigo conocían su verdadero carácter para las demás personas ella era fría y orgullosa y le gustaba que pensaran así de ella para que no se le acercaran demasiado.

-Alice ¿estas segura que no quieres entrar y tomar un café?-preguntó amablemente Carlisle cuando llegaron a la puerta de la hacienda

-No, gracias por todo y que tengan una buena noche-dijo amablemente mientras se despedía de ellos con un beso en la mejilla-, nos vemos mañana.

-Claro linda y cuídate no te vayas a caer en el camino-respondió el doctor despidiéndose de ella.

-No, no se preocupe. Nos vemos luego.

Los dos hombres entraron a su gran mansión llena de lujos y comodidades mientras pensaban en lo horrible de la situación de las tres jóvenes que vivían a orillas del lago.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-preguntó Esme, la esposa del médico desde el salón donde estaban todos reunidos viendo televisión.

-Bien, ósea la chica estaba viva pero deliraba como nadie a causa de la fiebre y no reconocía a nadie ni siquiera a su hermana.

-Pero ¿se salvara?-preguntó su hija Rosalie mientras tomaba la mano de su novio Emmett.

-No lo creo-respondió con pena el padre de familia-, tal vez ni siquiera pase la noche.

-Entonces ¿para qué fue a perder el tiempo a esa casa?-preguntó de forma altanera María la novia de su hijo Jasper-, además la forma tan poco presentable que vino una de esas chicas ¿se fijaron que tenía todo el vestido manchado de barro? Se veía como una vulgar campesina.

Todos la miraron con la típica cara de "tu comentario no fue el más acertado", mientras Jasper le apretaba disimuladamente la mano para que guardara un poco de silencio y de respeto por la situación.

**Bueno aquí yo con un nuevo fic, no sé cuando actualizare pero ojala les guste *-* nos vemos cuando pueda actualizar **


	2. sentimientos

Mientras la pequeña Cynthia dormía y se removía inquieta en la cama Alice y Bella la miraban preocupadas, con el temor de que la chica de solo 14 años muriera en medio de la noche, en medio de su delirio incesante de enferma. Su sueño era más que inquieto y su agonía insoportable.

Las dos chicas se maldecían internamente por no poder darle a Cynthia una vida mejor, la niña había dejado de ir al colegio hace algunos años y se quedaba con su hermana y Bella con la esperanza de encontrar trabajo y de que su madre volviera pronto al precario hogar.

-¿Dónde crees que pueda estar tu madre?-preguntó Bella poniéndole compresas frías a la enferma.

-Vagando por el bosque si es que no está muerta-respondió Alice mirando hacia la nada-, no entiendo porque tenemos que ser tan pobres ¿has visto alguna vez la casa del doctor Cullen? Tiene más dinero que el que podríamos reunir en toda la vida.

-Por algo son las cosas Ali-respondió Bella abrazándola-, tal vez no tenemos dinero pero cariño no nos falta, tu eres como mi hermana y desde que murió mi padre te has convertido en mi única familia y ya verás que saldremos adelante.

Las dos jóvenes se pasaron la noche entera velando por el sueño de Cynthia que apenas si mostraba una que otra mejoría pero nada que confirmara si de verdad se estaba recuperando.

A esos de las seis de la mañana Alice fue hacia el bosque en busca de su madre, temía que su hermanita se fuera en el transcurso del día y su madre tenía el derecho de estar presente para el último adiós. Mientras vagaba por el bosque se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a la hacienda de los Cullen, se paró en seco cuando se vio en la gran entrada de la hacienda ¿por qué demonios se dirigía hacia la gran hacienda? , ¿Qué había en la hacienda que la hacía ir hacia allá inconscientemente?. Al plantearse esta pregunta pensó en los hermosos ojos azules que la atravesaron con la mirada la noche anterior, nunca ningún hombre la había observado de esa forma y de alguna manera u otra se sentía atraída y quería ver sus ojos y al dueño de esa mirada otra vez.

Se había quedado estática en la puerta mirando hacia la gran casa donde miles de personas trabajaban haciendo de esa hacienda una de las más importantes de la región, jamás se había detenido a observar la hacienda en toda su vida, había pasado muchas veces por ahí para buscar a su madre pero nunca se había quedado para pensar en alguno de sus ocupantes.

-¿Qué tanto ves hijita?-preguntó una voz a la que reconoció enseguida.

-¡Mamá!-exclamó Alice abrazándola-, por fin te encuentro mamá o mejor dicho tu me encuentras a mí.

-¿Qué haces en esta casa bonita?-preguntó la mujer mirando hacia la hacienda-, en esta casa vive gente mala hijita. Aquí vive el diablo, vámonos a nuestra casita, la gente de aquí no nos quiere. Vente mi niña vamos quiero ver a Bella y a Cynthia.

La madre de Alice, la señora Mary, estaba loca desde que Alice era solo una niña, ella nunca vio a su madre sana aunque para ser justos no la veía muy seguido porque la señora en su estado de locura vagaba por los bosques cercanos a la precaria vivienda. Cuando Alice era una niña la dejaba encargada al padre de Bella un buen hombre quien la cuidaba y quería como si fuera su propia hija, eso fue hasta que el buen hombre murió. Toda su vida vivieron en la precaria vivienda a orillas del río, nunca tuvieron dinero como para vivir en el pueblo y el padre de Bella con mucho esfuerzo y cariño construyó la precaria vivienda para tener un techo bajo el que protegerse de la lluvia y que hasta el día de hoy protegía a las niñas del frio y de los comentarios mal intencionados del pequeño pueblo.

En la gran hacienda mientras las dos mujeres más jóvenes de la familia desayunaban el doctor Cullen y su hijo mayor Edward se preparaban para ir hacia la vivienda en la que vivían las tres jóvenes revisar si la niña enferma se estaba recuperando correctamente.

-No entiendo porque se preocupan por unas simples campesinas-dijo María mientras tomaba un poco de café-, es decir, si no murió con una simple gripe se morirá con otra cosa. No entiendo el esfuerzo si ni siquiera hay remuneración.

-María no puedes ser tan cruel-exclamó alterada Rosalie-, va más allá del dinero, no entiendo como mi hermano se pudo haber fijado en ti, no entiendo que te vio. De seguro ha de estar ciego.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas ahora que viene bajando las escaleras? –preguntó la mujer sínicamente a su cuñada mientras su novio se sentaba a su lado- Hola amor ¿cómo estás?

-Bien gracias –contestó Jasper sirviéndose un poco de té y haciendo caso omiso a las coqueterías de su novia-Rose ¿sabes si papá ya se fue a ver a la chica de ayer?

-No, aún no se van, están metiendo las cosas al auto –dijo Rosalie mirándolo de reojo-, ¿por qué?, ¿quieres ir?

-Sí, podría ser –respondió el joven disimulando muy bien su entusiasmo.

La verdad era que Jasper no dejaba de pensar en la bella joven que había ido la noche anterior a su casa, nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa como ella, ni siquiera su novia que era bastante guapa se asemejaba a la joven. No dejaba de pensar en sus bellos ojos grises que lo hechizaron apenas la vio, en su rostro que le parecía el más bello y tierno de todo el mundo. Sólo quería volver a verla y si era posible hablar con ella y volver a oír su voz aguda tan semejante a la melodía de un pequeño y encantador pajarito.

Cuando los tres hombres llegaron a la pequeña vivienda Jasper no dejaba de sorprenderse por las condiciones de vida en las que la bella chica vivía, apenas se estacionaron cerca de la casa la joven salió corriendo a recibirlos.

-Alice-dijo el padre de familia-, ¿cómo amaneció tu hermana?

-Bien –dijo ella bloqueándoles la entrada a la casa con su cuerpo-, no creo que sea necesario que entren a verla

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Jasper mirando fijamente a la bella chica haciendo que ella se perdiera en el mar de sus ojos.

-Porque ella está bien –respondió Alice cuando se hubo despabilado-, además está mi mamá y a ella no le gustan las visitas.

Pero en ese momento, como si el destino se hubiera conspirado en contra de Alice, James apareció con su caballo y mirando a los visitantes fijamente desmontó para acercarse y darle un beso a Alice en la mejilla, a lo que ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo.

-Hola preciosa-dijo James abrazándola con fuerza-¿cómo has estado?, ¿ya volvió tu madre?

-Estoy bien y estaría mejor si dejaras de apretarme tanto-masculló la joven extrañada por el exceso de cariño de parte de su amigo-, mi mamá está adentro pero creo que ya se va hoy en la noche.

-Bueno voy a saludar a Bella y a Cynthia –respondió James acariciándole el brazo-, nos vemos luego Ali.

Cuando el amigo de la chica se fue, los Cullen quedaron viendo a Alice con una ceja alzada cada uno mientras la joven trataba de buscar una excusa creíble para lo que acababan de ver. A la chica no le quedó más que dejar entrar a los tres hombres pero se dio cuenta de que el hombre dueño de la mirada azul que tanto le gustaba no se atrevió a entrar y se quedó afuera mirándola.

-¿Usted no va a entrar o qué?-preguntó ella tratando de sonar respetuosa.

-Yo no soy doctor –respondió él haciendo que ella se estremeciera al escuchar el sonido de su voz-, no creo que pueda ayudar mucho.

-Ha, ¿quiere un poco de café? , creo que tengo un poco dentro de la casa.

-No gracias –dijo él sonriéndole a la joven y tratando de alivianar el clima de tensión que se había instalado en el ambiente -, ¿por qué me tratas con tanto formalismo si tenemos casi la misma edad?

-Porque no sé su nombre –respondió ella completamente bajo el hechizo de la mirada azul que tanto había deseado ver durante el día.

-Me llamo Jasper-dijo él tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo.

-Alice-respondió ella tomando su mano haciendo que una pequeña corriente eléctrica la recorriera de a poco.

Ambos sintieron la emoción de ese pequeño contacto, ambos sintieron la mirada apasionada e intensa del otro y ambos se perdieron precisamente en los ojos que tanto le gustaban del otro.

**hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, gracias por leer y trataré de actualizar pronto y hacer los capítulos mas largos *-***


	3. atraccion

Dentro de la casa la señora Mary se encontraba nerviosa por tener a los Cullen cerca y porque una de sus hijas estuviera hablando con uno de ellos fuera de la casa. Luchaba contra sí misma para no gritarle unas cuantas cosas al médico que amablemente examinaba a su hija menor. No entendía que tenían que hacer ellos en la casa de sus hijas, según ella lo que había que hacer era darle unas cuantas agüitas de hierba a Cynthia y con eso se recuperaría.

Pero lo que la señora Brandon no sospechaba era que mientras Edward ayudaba a su padre mantenía una comunicación basada en sonrisas y miradas con Bella provocando varias sonrisas y rubor en la joven, sus miradas eran furtivas y pasaban desapercibidas para James y para la señora Brandon.

Afuera era donde las cosas avanzaban más rápido Alice y Jasper pese a todas sus diferencias que eran bastantes se llevaban muy bien. Él le contaba a ella de su vida en la ciudad y en Texas donde estudiaba psicología además de su familia y ella le contaba sobre su vida en el pueblo, sobre los animales que a veces veía en el bosque y cómo siempre vivió con Bella en la misma casita.

-A ver –dijo ella mientras caminaban por el bosque y charlaban animadamente-, si tú estudias en Texas ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estoy de vacaciones y vine a pasar un tiempo con mi familia además de familiarizarme con la hacienda –respondió mientras la animaba a sentarse con él en unas rocas cerca de un claro-, voy a hacerme cargo de ella cuando salga de la universidad.

-Pero dijo que lo que estudia es algo de la mente o algo así ¿qué tiene que ver eso con la hacienda?

-Nada pero es mi herencia.

Ella asintió como si le entendiera pero la verdad apenas si entendió que él vivía en otra ciudad y tenía más educación que ella pero lo demás no lo entendió muy bien. Le encantaba hablar con él ya que aunque apenas se conocieran había algo en él que la hacía confiar de manera ciega e incondicional. Lo mismo le pasaba a él, le impresionaban su inocencia y su alegría tan auténticas como no lo había visto en otra persona.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Alice después de un rato-, mi mamá se va a poner nerviosa si no me ve cerca de la casa.

-Vale –respondió Jasper poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano-vamos, ¿nos volveremos a ver mañana o más tarde?

-Claro-respondió esperanzada la joven-, si tú quieres verme encontrémonos aquí en el claro antes del crepúsculo a partir de hoy.

-Entonces nos vemos antes del crepúsculo- dijo él antes de besar la mano de Alice provocando un ligero sonrojo en la joven-, vendré y te esperaré todos los días, te prometo que nunca faltaré sin avisarte antes o darte una buena excusa.

Los dos jóvenes se fueron caminando juntos tomados de la mano hacia la vivienda de Alice donde llegó el momento del adiós pero no era un adiós definitivo, era un adiós con un profundo sentimiento de un nuevo encuentro y las ansias a que este llegara pronto.

Por su parte Bella y Edward se dijeron adiós a su manera mientras Edward le pasaba un papel muy bien doblado a una sorprendida Bella que le sonrió con la duda en sus ojos mientras él le sonreía con seguridad y admiración.

Al entrar a la casa Alice se encontró con que Cynthia estaba mucho mejor en brazos de su madre mientras esta le daba un poco de sopa y a James dejando un poco de leña en el fogón mientras le dirigía una mirada significativa que no logró entender.

-Hija, ¿se puede saber dónde estabas con el otro hijo de ese médico?-preguntó Mary después de un rato.

-En ningún sitio, estábamos conversando de algunas cosas pero nada más-respondió Alice mientras ponía a calentar un poco de leche que tenían guardada-¿te vas a quedar mamá?

-No, yo sólo vengo de paso el diablo todavía me sigue –respondió nerviosa la mujer mientras dejaba a su hija pequeña en la cómoda almohada-, adiós Alice cuídate mucho hijita y no te acerques a esa hacienda esa gente es mala yo sé porque te lo digo. Adiós Bella cuídate mucho muchachita y dale mis saludos a Jacob y su familia. Adiós Cynthia recuerda que salir a jugar en río muy temprano hace daño.

-Sí mamá-respondió la pequeña abrazándose a su madre-, tú también cuídate y suerte en el bosque, vuelve pronto.

-sí, si el diablo me deja en paz volveré pronto. Adiós James cuida de mis princesitas, nos vemos pronto.

Así era la vida de las jóvenes, la madre de Alice iba y venía con su alucinación de que el diablo la perseguía, nunca permanecía un día entero en la vivienda. También estaba James el mejor amigo de Alice quien trabajaba en la hacienda de los Cullen y debes en cuando se daba sus escapadas para traerles algunas cosas a las chicas además de la ropa que les enviaba la hermana de Jacob. Jacob era el mejor amigo de Bella y la apoyaba de manera incondicional, casi nunca se veían pero se enviaban cartas con frecuencia.

-Bueno chicas-dijo James en la puerta-, yo ya me voy de vuelta al trabajo. Espero que estén bien, nos vemos luego.

Bella esperó que James se alejara lo suficiente para saltar y entregarle a Alice la nota que Edward le entregó antes de partir rumbo a la hacienda.

-Alice te lo ruego-dijo la castaña mientras servía la leche en las pobres vasijas-, tú qué sabes leer mejor que yo léeme la nota. Me la ha entregado Edward Cullen y quiero saber que me dice.

-Bueno veamos si puedo-dijo la joven antes de sentarse en una vieja sillita de madera-"que…queri..querida Be… Bella: e…res ¿la? Mu..mujer más hermo… hermosa que he vi…s..to en … en mi vi…vi da. No he de…j…ado de pensar en la be…be…¿belleza? Si belleza de tus ojos. Si quie…quieres verme o seg…segui…seguir con nues…tra comu…comunicación envíame una car…ta con Ch…Char….Charlotte la cocinera…. Es…pera tu carta Edward Cullen."

-¡qué suerte la mía!-exclamó desanimada Bella-, no sé leer mucho menos escribir ¿cómo voy a enviarle una carta?

-No lo sé-respondió Alice desanimada también-, yo apenas si leo pero escribir eso está difícil.

-Pero yo sí se escribir –exclamó con suficiencia Cynthia-, ¿Qué quieres que diga la carta Bella?

A la chica parecía habérsele iluminado la cara y comenzó a dictarle la carta mientras Alice seguía con sus labores del día y una ansiedad increíble en el pecho, lo único que quería era que llegara pronto el crepúsculo para ver a Jasper y escuchar su voz una vez más.

Para Jasper el día le parecía más que lento, su familia no hacía más que hablar de la cría de caballos y los trabajos que había que hacer en la hacienda. Esos temas le hubieran interesado si su mente y razón no hubieran estado concentradas en unos hermosos ojos grises y en una cara tan angelical como maravillosa. Deseaba el crepúsculo de forma enfermiza, como si la vida se le fuera a ir si es que no iba a ese encuentro. Sabía que no debía ir a encontrarse con una mujer a escondidas de su novia pero a lo mejor era Alice o las altanerías de su amada novia las que le estaban haciendo dudar sobre el amor que le juraba, a lo mejor la presencia de Alice lo que hacía era empujarlo a tomar una decisión sobre esa relación que llevaba hace año y medio.

-Amor-le llamó María que estaba sentada en el escritorio de su padre-, mira lo que me he encontrado.

-¿Qué es?-le preguntó con frialdad mientras le quitaba el papel de las manos.

-Estuve buscando algunas cosas y me encontré con que las tierras de la hacienda se extienden hasta más allá de los terrenos que hay en el río ese dónde viven las campesinas que fue a atender tu padre. Eso quiere decir que las podemos echar cuando queramos ¿no te parece fantástico?

-María-suspiró el joven alejándose del escritorio-, no entiendo por qué las odias tanto si ni siquiera las conoces

-No hace falta conocerlas amor-respondió la chica con suficiencia-, la mucama Lucy me dijo que todo el pueblo cree que van a entrar de camareras y prostitutas en el bar y casino del pueblo, según ella varios ya andan preguntando cuando empiezan a trabajar. Se nota a leguas que son unas oportunistas que saben a quién embaucar.

-Creo que si mantenemos la conversación terminaremos peleando-contestó exasperado Jasper antes de tomar sus llaves y su sombrero-, tengo que salir no me esperes voy a llegar tarde.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó María disimulando su curiosidad.

-A ningún sitio en especial. Nos vemos luego

Jasper salió muy rápido del despacho de su padre dejando a una María sorprendida y desencajada. Mientras caminaba hacia las caballerizas pensó que Alice tal vez tendría frio así que antes de nada tomó un chaleco de Rosalie y partió montado en su caballo blanco en dirección al claro.

Cuando llegó vio a Alice con su típico vestido blanco sentada en las rocas donde estuvieron hablando esa mañana mientras se abrazaba las rodillas con los brazos tiritando por el frio que hacía.

-¡Alice!-la llamó antes de desmontar y caminar hacia ella.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías –respondió ella levantándose de la roca.

-Claro que iba a venir-dijo Jasper acercándose a ella peligrosamente para ponerle el chaleco sobre los hombros-, supuse que tendrías frio.

-Gracias-dijo ella sonriéndole-. Qué lindo caballo

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, es lindo

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, no sabían muy bien porque sentían esa necesidad de verse, era un impulso que iba más allá de todas las convicciones y razones posibles, más que desear verse necesitaban hacerlo para calmar una imperiosa y nueva necesidad.

-¿Quieres montar?-le preguntó Jasper sonriéndole a la chica a lo que ella se sonrojó violentamente.

-Es que yo no sé montar-respondió ella mirando hacia abajo con un poco de vergüenza.

-Yo te ayudo ven –dijo tendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a subir sobre el caballo y luego subir tras ella.

Alice nunca en su vida había tenido a un hombre tan cerca y eso la turbaba un poco, podía sentir el movimiento que el pecho de Jasper hacía cuando respiraba y se sentía un poco aturdida por los pocos espacios en los que su piel se rozaba con la de él. Podía sentir su aroma y su mirada sobre ella que además de aturdirla de sobremanera la seducía de un modo inconsciente.

A Jasper le pasaba lo mismo, podía sentir la ternura y la suavidad de la piel de Alice cada vez que la rozaba accidentalmente, era consciente de su aroma y de que todo en ella le atraía de un modo inevitable: su rostro tan parecido al de un duende de facciones muy finas, su cabello corto y rebelde y sus hermosos ojos que le hechizaban con cada mirada. No sabía el por qué pero deseaba tenerla siempre así o aún más cerca.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y trataré de actualizar pronto nos vemos y gracias por leer este fic.**


	4. carta

Bella no se atrevía a ir a entregar la carta, no es que no quisiera simplemente era porque le daba un poco de vergüenza su contenido. Habían pasado casi 5 horas desde que Cynthia había escrito y entregado la carta a Bella y ésta aún no encontraba una buena excusa para ir a la hacienda Cullen.

El tiempo seguía pasando, Cynthia había salido a buscar fruta en unos árboles cercanos y abandonados y Alice aún no llegaba de lavar la ropa y de ir al claro a algo que Bella no sabía muy bien. Bella estaba bastante aburrida mientras anochecía, no tenía nada que hacer salvo ordenar algunas cajas antiguas, la madre de Alice y su propio padre tenían un montón de cosas y papeles guardados.

-Hey Bella –saludó Alice entrando con su vestido y un chaleco que no le pertenecía-, ¿estás revisando los papeles viejos?

-Sí, tenemos un montón de basura y papeles que no sirven. ¿quieres ayudarme?

-Vale-contestó Alice alzándose de hombros-, ¿Aún no vuelve Cynthia?

-No, salió hace un rato a buscar manzanas.

Alice frunció el ceño mientras abría una pequeña cajita café con un candado, en ella había un montón de papeles entre ellos su acta de nacimiento, la de su madre, unas direcciones en otro estado y una vieja fotografía en la que aparecía su madre cuando era joven. Alice se fijó mucho en aquella imagen, su madre era una mujer muy bonita cuando estaba sana, tenía los ojos de su mismo color gris, la piel blanca y tersa como la porcelana y el cabello crespo, largo y de un color castaño caoba. La chica no recordaba nunca haber visto a su madre así siempre cuando pensaba en ella la veía como una mujer un tanto demente, con los ojos aguados , la piel surcada por el sufrimiento y el cabello largo y desteñido.

-¿Qué son esos papeles?-preguntó Bella mientras cerraba una caja.

-Direcciones en otro Estado, tal vez con esto pueda encontrar a mi padre-dijo Alice mientras meditaba y observaba los á siempre me dijo que era extranjero, es lo único que sé de él.

Bella hiso una mueca mientras por la puerta entraba Cynthia cargada con algunas manzanas que dejó en el suelo mientras saludaba a su hermana.

-¿Por qué te has tardado tanto?-preguntó Alice mientras guardaba los papeles en su cajita.

-Es que fui a la hacienda que está abandonada, esa la que limita con la hacienda de los Cullen . Bella ¿no has entregado la carta?-dijo Cynthia a lo que las tres chicas vieron el sobre que descansaba sobre una de las tres hamacas.

-No, es que no tengo excusa para ir a esa casa además de que me da vergüenza-reconoció la castaña ruborizándose por un leve momento.

-Yo tengo que devolver este chaleco-contestó Alice quitándose la prenda prestada-, podría pasar a entregar tu carta y el chaleco.

-Sí es buena idea-reconoció una aliviada Bella mientras le entregaba la carta a Alice-. Tienes que entregarla a Charlotte, la cocinera.

La joven asintió una sola vez mientras dejaba la famosa carta en una especie de mesa construida con algunas tablas viejas.

Al otro día Alice partió temprano a bañarse a la parte baja del río para después ir a la hacienda de los Cullen a un paso bastante rápido, por una parte quería que fuera Jasper quien la recibiera pero por otra parte deseaba pasar desapercibida y que nadie la saludara ni le hiciera caso alguno.

Cuando llegó a la hacienda la mayoría de los trabajadores la miró con ojos curiosos y ceños fruncidos, buscó instintivamente a James entre los que la miraban pero no lo vio así que alzó la barbilla mientras caminaba en busca de la puerta de la cocina que estaba a un costado de la gran Mansión. Cuando la encontró se quedó en la puerta hasta que una joven mujer le indicó que podía entrar.

-Buenos días-dijo la mujer amablemente-, ¿qué necesitas niña?

-¿Eres Charlotte, la cocinera?-preguntó Alice mientras miraba alrededor de la cocina para que sus ojos se toparan con una despensa llena de comida. Pensó en robar algunas cosas luego pero nada más lo imprescindible para hacer un almuerzo ese día, tenían manzanas en casa pero no estaban tan maduras como deberían estar y si las comían todas no iban a tener alimento para después, robar una que otra verdura del gran refrigerador no sería un pecado ¿o sí?

-Sí, soy yo-respondió la mujer despabilándola -, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Sí, vine a devolver este chaleco-dijo entregándole una prenda muy bien lavada y doblada-, es de la señorita Rosalie y además el señor don Edward espera una nota de mi amiga, aquí está.

La mujer recibió ambas cosas con una sonrisa para luego llamar a una empleada la que Alice reconoció como la empleada que no la dejó entrar a la casa la noche en la que su hermana casi se moría.

-Lucy-dijo la cocinera entregándole la prenda de vestir a la sirvienta que miraba de forma altanera y orgullosa a Alice-, deja esto en la habitación de la señorita Rosalie y por favor dile al señor Edward que ya llegó lo que estaba esperando pero que ella no está aquí.

La joven asintió y se fue hacia el interior de la casa dejando a Alice y a Charlotte solas en la cocina y comenzaron a charlar animadamente mientras Alice le ayudaba a la joven cocinera en sus quehaceres, como recompensa la buena mujer le dejó llevarse unas cuantas cosas del refrigerador.

Alice se fue después de unas cuantas horas a su casa para contarle a su mejor amiga y casi hermana como le había ido.

Charlotte se quedó unos minutos más preparando el almuerzo para la familia cuando escuchó el ruido de unas pisadas bastante aceleradas.

-¡Charlotte, Charlotte!-exclamó acelerado Edward mientras entraba en la gran cocina-, ¡dame la carta, Lucy dijo que tú la tenías!.

-Cálmese-río divertida la mujer-, sino no le entrego nada.

-Vale, pero dime ¿quién te la entrego?-preguntó el joven mientras se sentaba en la mesita de la cocina.

-La chica que vino la otra noche, ¿la recuerdas?-preguntó Charlotte a lo que Edward asintió con ganas-, bueno vino ella y me entregó la nota además de que me ayudó un poco con el almuerzo. Como recompensa le di algunas verduras ¿hice mal?

-No, hiso muy bien. Siempre que venga cualquiera de ellas regálales algunas cosas por eso no hay problemas. Ahora entrégame mi carta-dijo esto último frunciendo el ceño a lo que Charlotte río y le pasó el dichoso papel.

Edward suspiró aliviado mientras corría a su cuarto para leer la carta:

"Edward: tengo que decirte que yo no sé escribir y que esta carta fue hecha por Cynthia, la hermana de Alice, también James me escribe a veces las cartas para mi mejor amigo Jacob así que si quieres decirme cosas muy personales será mejor que nos veamos y hablemos.

Quiero decirte que me siento muy feliz y halagada por lo que me has dicho, nadie me ha hablado con dulzura o cariño aparte de mi padre, Jake y la familia de Alice así que esto es totalmente nuevo para mí. Quiero de todas maneras seguir hablando contigo y espero que estés bien

Te saluda con cariño: Bella"

Edward tuvo que leer casi cinco veces el trozo de papel para creerse todo lo que ahí decía y se dispuso a ir a la casita donde vivía Bella inmediatamente.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, la semana se me ha hecho tan eterna sin los fics asdasdadsdas el colegio me quita todo mi tiempo u.u así que perdonen por lo mal que quedo trataré de que el prox. Capitulo sea mejor. Y gracias por leer **


	5. el inicio

Pasó el tiempo, algo así como un mes en el que los encuentros furtivos de Alice y Jasper continuaron de forma intermitente. Cada día que pasaba se hacían más amigos y se conocían más. Nunca ninguno de los dos faltó a sus encuentros, era como si necesitaran verse más de lo que necesitaban el aire para respirar.

Alice sabía sobre la existencia de María y conocía la relación que había entre ella y Jasper, era algo extraño pero sentía que esa mujer era increíblemente afortunada. La recordaba de la primera vez que la vio cuando fue a pedir ayuda a la hacienda Cullen, era una mujer bonita, millonaria y educada pero Alice no la consideraba afortunada por eso si no porque María era la novia de Jasper y Alice comenzaba a desear de alguna nueva y extraña forma estar en su lugar. Deseaba ser ella la que besara los labios de Jasper todos los días a la hora del desayuno, deseaba ser ella la que pudiera acariciar su piel cada y cuanto quisiese, deseaba sentirlo cerca más de lo que necesitaba el aire y el agua para vivir. Pero lo más importante, Alice deseaba ser merecedora y destinataria de todas las palabras de amor que Jasper podría dedicarle.

A Jasper le pasaba algo similar, se sentía atraído de una forma extraña y peligrosa hacia Alice. Al principio solo era la extraña necesidad de protegerla y cuidarla pero luego esa necesidad se vio incrementada abarcando otros campos. Empezaba a querer tenerla cerca, incluso había insistido en que ella fuera a su casa para enseñarle a leer y a escribir. En un principio esta idea dio resultado pero su amada María puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de que Alice tenía el permiso de deambular libremente por la casa. María se enfadó a tal grado que comenzó a restringirle el acceso a la casa a Alice para que se viera lo menos posible con Jasper, a último minuto Alice sólo tenía acceso a la cocina y eso era si es que Lucy no la veía.

Ese era un aspecto de la vida de Jasper que él aún no solucionaba. No sabía muy bien como lidiar con ella, cada día las peleas entre su hermana y María eran más intensas y terminaban por agotarlo. Su novia se volvía día con día más insoportable y si antes estaba seguro que su relación tenía fecha de término ahora estaba más que decidido a terminar con ella.

-María-le dijo Jasper seriamente mientras entraba al cuarto de ella-, creo que tenemos que hablar.

-Sí es sobre la campesina a la que le estabas enseñando a leer, pierdes todo tu tiempo yo no quiero que esa basura respire mí mismo aire.

-No es sobre eso-empezó Jasper con un tono muy hostil-, pero no tienes que hablar así de Alice, ella no te ha hecho absolutamente nada.

-¡Nada!-reclamó María enojada-, ¡Eres muy ciego Jasper!, ¡esa niñita con cara de estúpida está enamorada de ti y eres tan tonto que no lo has notado!

Algo se removió en el interior del cuerpo de Jasper, era como una especie de alegría y euforia al saber o tan solo creer que Alice podría amarlo, era una mezcla entre la sorpresa y la gran emoción que le embargaba por lo que no pudo responder ni una sola palabra, solo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante tan extraña perspectiva.

-Sí Jasper, al principio pensé que era solidaridad aunque tengo que reconocer que me daba asco el pensar que la familia de mi novio ayudaba a esas campesinas tan pobretonas e insignificantes. También supe desde el primer día en que vi a la tal Alice que ella estaba tratando de que cayeras en sus redes y artimañas pero por supuesto nadie me escuchó. Después comenzaste a traerla aquí ¡a nuestra casa!, fue entonces cuando noté que te miraba más de la cuenta y que te sonreía demasiado, obviamente me enfadé, yo no iba a permitir que esa piojosa se te metiera por los ojos y no puedo creer que la defiendas.

-María-comenzó a hablar Jasper después de analizar con cuidado la situación-, Alice no está enamorada de mí, es imposible, además es una niña…

-¡No es tan niña!- le reclamó María echando fuego por los ojos-, tiene 17 años y tú 20, perfectamente podrías intentar algo con ella pero no pensaré en eso ahora pero ¿de qué querías hablarme?

-Mira sé que después de esta conversación va a sonar un poco extraño pero creo que tú y yo ya no funcionamos como pareja.

-¿Qué?-preguntó María con la ira a flor de piel-, ¿estás de broma?. No puedes terminar con migo, se supone que nos casaríamos en dos meses cuando volviéramos a Texas.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos seguir así. Tu y yo peleamos cada dos minutos, mi hermana no te soporta y mis padres están hartos de tu altanería y frialdad para con todo el mundo y debo decir que yo pienso lo mismo.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!-comenzó a llorar María mientras se paseaba nerviosa por el cuarto-, ¿cómo volveré a mi casa? , ¿Qué le diré a mi familia?

-No tienes que volver a tu casa ahora-dijo Jasper con un tono conciliador-, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras pero ya no como mi novia si no que como una amiga y por favor trata de llevarte mejor con mi familia si es que piensas quedarte.

María no respondió de inmediato, estaba sorprendida y furiosa. Todos sus planes de ser la dueña y señora de una de las mejores haciendas del país se habían ido al tacho de la basura. Para ella la única responsable era Alice, estaba segura de que ella había seducido a Jasper y lo había puesto en su contra. Pero también estaba segura de otra cosa, nadie pasaba por encima de María Lauper sin pagar las consecuencias, se vengaría de Alice y la haría pagar por haberle quitado a Jasper y a su única oportunidad de quedarse con el dinero de los Cullen para siempre.

Jasper por su lado no sabía muy bien que hacer, estaba entre ir en busca de Alice y contarle todo lo ocurrido pero algo lo detenía, aún no sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía por la chica cuyos ojos grises prácticamente le habían hechizado. Nunca se había sentido así antes y estaba totalmente nervioso, era en esos casos cuando deseaba estar en una situación parecida a la de Edward quien pudo empezar un idílico romance con Bella a los pocos días de que su comunicación con cartas se hubiera iniciado. Pero ahora Jasper también era libre para amar y equivocarse, sin embargo, ¿lo que sentía por Alice era realmente amor?

Trató de responderse a esta pregunta durante toda la tarde hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que preferiría mil veces las penas del infierno antes que permitir que ver sufrir a Alice por su culpa, también supo que lo único que esperaba en su vida desde ahora en adelante era ser parte de las sonrisas y la felicidad de Alice todos los días. Después de todo María tenía razón pero era él el que se había enamorado de Alice como un tonto y esperaba a que ella correspondiera con totalidad a sus sentimientos.

Cuando llegó la hora del encuentro en el claro no se sorprendió al verla esperándole como todos los días sentada en unas rocas mirando hacia la dirección de su casa, sonrió feliz y nervioso ante lo que se había propuesto hacer.

-Alice-la llamó cuando se hubo sentado a su lado-, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien y tu-le saludó ella con una sonrisa tierna y más que contagiosa en la cara.

-Bien pero necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea-comenzó Alice mientras tomaba la mano de él de forma despreocupada.

-Mira, es bastante complejo y espero que tú me entiendas-dijo Jasper armándose de valor para luego entre cruzar sus dedos con la suave mano de ella-. Hoy he hecho dos descubrimientos, el primero es que ya no puedo continuar con María como mi novia y ella lo sabe porque se lo he dicho hace un buen rato , y el segundo y más importante descubrimiento que he hecho en toda mi vida es que te amo Alice, no sé muy bien cómo explicártelo pero quiero que sepas que es por ti que respiro cada día, que me gustaría estar contigo cada segundo de lo que me queda de vida y que esto que siento por ti no lo he sentido nunca por nadie antes y que creo que será para siempre.

Alice se había quedado sorprendida mientras una sonrisa llenaba su rostro y las lágrimas de felicidad inundaban sus ojos, ahora estaba más que segura de que su madre se equivocaba ¿cómo era posible que en la hacienda Cullen viviera gente mala si Jasper la amaba?, todo era como un sueño, era tan imposible que alguien como Jasper de una clase social mucho más superior que la suya, con una educación casi universitaria la amara a ella, a una simple campesina ignorante que apenas si sabía cuál era su nombre.

-¿y bien?-preguntó Jasper nervioso mirando sus manos que aún estaban entrelazadas-, ¿no tienes nada que decirme?

-¡Yo también te amo!-contestó Alice llorando pero esta vez de felicidad-, te amo igual o incluso más de lo que tú me amas a mí.

Jasper sonrió con una alegría más que autentica antes de tomar el delicado y suave rostro de Alice entre sus manos y acercarse a ella lentamente para unir sus labios en un beso tierno y suave que los transportó hasta más allá de las nubes y del cielo encapotado del hermoso bosque. Jasper podía sentir la inexperiencia en los labios de Alice y su ternura en cada poro y punto en el que se tocaban. Alice estaba más que feliz, aunque fuera su primer beso trató de amoldarse al ritmo lento y pausado mientras trataba de imitar lo que hacía Jasper fundiéndose en un beso más apasionado que el del inicio.

Se separaron cuando les faltó el aire pero al mirarse a los ojos reconocieron que esto que sentían era para siempre.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, trataré de actualizar pronto y gracias por leer *-* los quiero nos vemos cuando actualice.**


	6. el adios

Bella no sabía muy bien si estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, por una parte quería a Edward con toda su alma pero por la otra no se sentía capaz de hacer lo que él le estaba pidiendo. Era una locura, una locura de amor y una parte de ella le pedía a gritos que aceptara pero después su conciencia la traicionaba y la hacía recapacitar.

Con toda la calma del mundo dejó la carta que Edward le había escrito a Alice a petición de ella y se encaminó al lugar de su anhelado encuentro para llevar a cabo lo que querían hacer.

-¡Bella!-la llamó Edward tomándola de las manos en cuanto llegó-, ¿estás lista?

-No lo sé-respondió la joven un poco apesadumbrada-, me duele pensar en Alice y en Cynthia y además tengo miedo.

-No te preocupes mi amor-respondió el joven de cabellos cobrizos mientras la abrazaba-, estoy seguro de que te entenderán y aceptaran tu decisión.

Isabella le sonrió antes de entregar sus labios a un profundo beso que sellaba el amor que ambos se tenían y en qué tan poco tiempo había nacido. Se separaron por la falta de aire y entrelazaron sus manos para dirigirse al pueblo y ver que les depararía el destino.

Cuando llegaron a la iglesia y vieron al reverendo Bella comenzó a sentirse aún más nerviosa pero eso no se comparaba a nada con el momento en el que ambos pronunciaban sus votos de matrimonio.

-Edward Anthony Cullen -pronunciaba el reverendo siguiendo el ritual-,¿ aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como tu legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto-dijo Edward mirando fijamente a los ojos chocolates de Bella

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

Bella dudó por un momento, pensó que era una maldita traidora por abandonar a Alice de esa manera, quería llorar pero a la vez quería casarse con Edward, lo amaba más que a nada y esta era la única manera para que estuvieran juntos

-Sí acepto-respondió ella con un hilo de voz mientras trataba de quitarse la forma de la traición de su cabeza

-Muy bien –dijo el reverendo feliz de terminar con el matrimonio-, entonces les declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Bella y Edward se fundieron en un beso dulce y apasionado, su primer beso de esposos, el primero de muchos ahora que se irían a vivir a Londres. Mantuvieron su relación como un profundo secreto, solo Alice y Jasper sabían de ella y ahora se casaban a escondidas en la pequeña iglesia del pueblo.

Edward le sonrió a su ahora esposa y la tomó de la mano para ir a la ciudad cercana a ese pueblito pequeño para después tomar el avión que los llevaría a su nueva y perfecta vida.

Alice llegó a su casita como hechizada, aún recordaba el suave roce de los labios de Jasper sobre los suyos, recordaba su sabor tan adictivo y la sensación de adrenalina que sintió cuando él rozó tan delicadamente la piel de su mejilla con su mano.

-¿a ti que te pasa?-le preguntó Cynthia mirándola divertida-, pareces como en otro lado.

-No me pasa nada-respondió Alice dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermana-. ¿Sabes dónde está Bella?

-No, cuando llegué a casa no había nadie y tampoco estaban sus cosas. Lo único que había era esta carta que es para ti, ni siquiera la he leído.

Cynthia le entregó la carta a lo que Alice la leyó con la mayor rapidez de la que fue capaz

"Querida Alice:

Primero que nada quiero que me perdones, no creas que te abandono así porque sí. Es por amor, el sentimiento más puro del que soy consciente. Tú sabías de mis sentimientos hacia Edward y de que eran correspondidos por lo que no te sorprendas si te digo que hemos decidido casarnos e irnos a vivir lejos por un tiempo. Pero no te pongas triste, te prometo que volveré y Edward dice que mientras estemos fuera no te faltará dinero y que mandará a que te construyan una casa pero una casa de verdad con ladrillos y todo no como nuestra cabaña hecha de escombros. Me duele dejarte porque te quiero como a mi hermana pero por favor trata de entenderme.

Te quiero y te querré por siempre: Bella"

Alice se quedó por un minuto en blanco mientras unas muy traicioneras lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas, no podía creer que Bella la hubiera abandonado, es decir, eran amigas casi hermanas desde que tenía memoria, le parecía increíble que su Bella la chica más cuerda y juiciosa que en la vida había conocido antepusiera a un hombre al que apenas conocía por sobre ellas que eran su familia. Si bien ella estaba enamorada de Jasper y lo quería con toda el alma se dijo que nunca sería capaz de abandonar a Cynthia o a Bella, primero se moriría de la tristeza.

-¿Dónde está Bella?-preguntó Cynthia mirándola preocupada.

-Se ha ido-respondió Alice con un hilo de voz-, se ha ido para siempre.

Cynthia jadeó sorprendida y corrió para abrazar a su hermana que lloraba desconsoladamente, Alice quería gritar y llorar con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz pero tenía que ser fuerte ahora más que nunca. Bella ya no estaba más y la vida continúa, no había duda de que necesitaría la ayuda y la fuerza de su amiga pero ella estaba segura de que conseguiría salir adelante tal y como lo había hecho durante toda su vida: completamente sola.

Cuando Alice se sintió más calmada se dirigió hacia la hacienda de los Cullen con la carta en la mano, no iba en busca de Jasper sino que quería ver a James, era el único que entendería su dolor y le daría su apoyo de manera incondicional.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la gran hacienda vio a James a lo lejos hablando con unos cuantos hombres sobre quién sabe qué cosa de los caballos. Su mejor amigo se sorprendió de sobre manera al verla en la puerta tan frágil y devastada, tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto, estaba pálida y había una expresión de dolor y desolación en su rostro.

James corrió a ver qué ocurría para luego abrazarla haciendo que Alice comenzara a llorar más fuerte y desconsoladamente que antes, James no sabía que hacer nunca había visto a su mejor amiga llorando de esa forma.

-Ali, Ali-le dijo James comenzando a desesperarse al ver que su amiga seguía llorando- ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Alguien te hiso algo?

-Bella-logró decir la chica con mucho esfuerzo para continuar con su llanto.

-¿Qué pasó con Bella?-preguntó preocupado el joven

-Se fue, me dejó sola-masculló con rabia y pena contenida mientras trataba de calmarse.

James la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cocina donde Charlotte se alarmó al verla entrar de una forma tan poco alegre.

-¡Dios mio!-exclamó Charlotte-, ¡¿qué le pasó?!

-Bella se fue-dijo James mientras sentaba a Alice en una silla cerca de una mesa-, Alice cariño ¿quieres café?-la joven parecía ida solamente negó con la cabeza mientras miraba hacia la nada y pensaba en todo lo que había vivido junto a Bella desde que eran unas niñas, todas las veces que se iban a esconder a una cueva que había cerca del bosque, cuando se iban a nadar juntas a la parte baja del río o cosas tan cotidianas como tratar de tapizar las paredes y techos de la vivienda durante las continuas lluvias de la zona.

-Alice tienes que comer algo-le dijo Charlotte abrazándola un poco-, hace frio además si no comes te puedes enfermar

Alice parecía no querer responder solamente pestañeaba de tanto en tanto, ni siquiera sabía muy bien donde estaba, nunca había llorado tanto y eso la tenía débil y se sentía algo estúpida.

James notó el papel que Alice sostenía entre sus blancas manos con fuerza, le quitó el papel con cuidado para ver que había en él, cuando lo leyó se llenó de rabia. Para James los Cullen sólo buscaban divertirse con las chicas buenas e inocentes como lo eran Bella y Alice y ahora con lo que decía la carta su teoría se veía más que comprobada.

-¡Es increíble!-exclamó enojado y paseándose como un león enjaulado- ¡Yo lo sabía, desde que vi al señor Edward con el señor Jasper en la casita de Alice lo supe! ¡Son unos malditos que lo único que quieren es ver cuantas conquistas hacen en vacaciones pero ahora van a aprender su lección!

James estaba más que enojado, estaba furioso, y lo único que tenía en mente era decirles a los Cullen lo que pensaba y demostrarles que él podía proteger a su mejor amiga. Él se dirigía hacia el comedor donde estaban sus patrones cenando en medio de una amena conversación. Esta fue la señal para hacer que Alice reaccionara e intentara detener a James a toda costa.

-¡James, James!-le decía la chica jalándole del brazo para que non hiciera ninguna locura-, ¡no vale la pena, es decir, Bella no va a volver porque tú vallas a recriminarle algo a los Cullen!

-Es que ya me cansé-le dijo James dando grandes zancadas logrando llegar en medio minuto a un paso de la puerta que separaba a los Cullen de su ávido agresor-, ¡es increíble a lo que arrastraron a Bella!, ¿¡Quién sabe que penurias debe de estar pasando en estos momentos!?

-¡James!-gritó Alice mientras el joven entraba con petulancia al comedor.

Corrió para evitar una tragedia pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando entró James se encontraba leyéndole la carta a los Cullen que le miraban horrorizados y visiblemente sorprendidos.

-Sinceramente –comenzó James con una petulancia excesiva-, no creo que el señor Edward se case con Bella, es decir, ¿qué tiene Bella que pueda ofrecerle a alguien de posición como él? Simplemente busca diversión por un rato y después quién sabe dónde abandone a Bella.

-¡Él no sería capaz de abandonarla!-gritó Esme al borde de las lágrimas-, a lo mejor está enamorado y la quiere para bien

James rió irónicamente mientras Alice aprovechaba la oportunidad para quitarle la carta de las manos y dedicarle una mirada llena de rabia y ofuscación.

-¡James que yo no he venido a reclamar por la honra perdida de nadie!-le reclamó ella enojada mientras miraba a Jasper con una visible cara de lo siento-, Si Bella quiere irse a la China es libre de hacerlo, desde ahora Bella Swan puede hacer con su vida lo que le dé la gana y no nos debemos preocupar. Ella quiso irse, nadie la obligó.

-¿y tú como lo sabes?-la pinchó James a lo que ella rodó los ojos.

-¡Me cansé de esto!-le dijo enojada-, si quieres seguir peleando cosa tuya lo que es yo me voy a mi casa, no puedo dejar a Cynthia sola por tanto tiempo.

-Yo te llevo-se ofreció Jasper levantándose de la mesa quien quería pasar un rato a solas con la chica que ahora sabía que amaba con toda el alma. Se acercó hasta posicionarse a su lado y tomar delicadamente su mano derecha.

-¡Nada de eso!-le recriminó James con mirada asesina y acercándose para tomar la otra mano de Alice-, ¡Tú no te le acercas a Alice! ¿Me escuchaste? No voy a permitir que la uses como lo hiso tu hermanito con Bella.

-¡Pues si Alice me quiere cerca no tienes por qué meterte!-le recriminó Jasper bastante enojado por la intervención de James-, ¡Además yo nunca la usaría, al igual que Edward tampoco lo hiso!

-De todos modos yo puedo llevar a Alice, gracias por tu innecesaria amabilidad

-¡Entonces que Alice elija con quien quiere irse!-respondió Jasper retándolo con la mirada y acariciando lentamente el dorso de la mano de Alice con el pulgar- a fin de cuentas es ella la que tiene que decidir

-Pues estoy de acuerdo-masculló James reafirmando su agarre en la mano de Alice.

-¿Y yo qué?-chilló Alice tratando de soltarse lográndolo con éxito-. No me voy a ir contigo James, aún no termina tu turno de trabajo y no te haré perder dinero-Jasper sonrió con una sonrisa que expresaba claramente orgullo y presunción ante su adversario por haber ganado. Pero dicha sonrisa se desvaneció en menos de un segundo por las siguientes palabras:- y tampoco me voy a ir contigo Jasper, tu estas cenando y te interrumpí en un mal momento. Lo siento.

-¿y con quién te vas a ir?-preguntó Jasper con la desilusión marcada en el rostro.

-Sola, me conozco el bosque de memoria y sé que no me pasará nada.

La chica sonrió a modo de despedida y emprendió el viaje de regreso dejando a los Cullen con la tristeza y la sorpresa al saber de los nuevos pasos de su hijo mayor, es decir, ellos jamás se esperaron que Edward decidiera casarse tan pronto con alguien a quien conocía desde tan poco tiempo pero pese a todo lo apoyaban y no entendían por qué no se fue a vivir a su casa con su nueva esposa.

La única que parecía espantada era María, no dejaba de pensar que Jasper, su Jasper pudiera cometer una locura similar con Alice y la escena de celos que protagonizó con James le confirmaban su teoría de que Jasper estaba enamorado de la chica de ojos grises, pero también María estaba segura de algo más, ella nunca permitiría que Alice fuese feliz con Jasper y ahora no estaba sola contaba con Lucy que al igual que ella odiaban a la joven a muerte pero además su prima del sur vendría de visita, María sabía que con la ayuda de Netty lograrían hacerle la vida imposible y darle una muy buena lección a la inocente chica que vivía a orillas del río.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, gracias por leer y si quieren dejarme un review son bienvenidos *-* gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **


	7. amor verdadero

Netty, la prima de María, llegó al día siguiente de la huida de Bella acompañada por una gran cantidad de maletas y una presunción propia de cualquier familiar de María. Si María era altanera su prima era mil veces peor, no llevaba ni media semana cuando todos los empleados y sirvientas de la hacienda se quejaban de su presunción y altanería.

Un día Jasper había invitado a Alice a ver una película a su casa aprovechando que casi toda la familia había salido a la gran ciudad a comprar unas cuantas prendas de ropa. Aún nadie sabía de su romance y pensaban por un lado que era mejor así.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-gritó riendo Netty mientras bajaba las escaleras y veía fijamente a Alice-, parece que llevaras un vestido recogido de la basura.

-Netty…-le amenazó Jasper a los pocos segundos que Alice enrojeció por la humillación.

-¿Qué?-murmuró la chica de forma inocente-, no he dicho ninguna mentira. Jasper no pensé que te gustaran las campesinas y menos las tan comunes y pobretonas.

Jasper ignoró su comentario con una extraña mueca y Alice se quedó muda por un momento mientras analizaba bien a la mujer que la estaba atacando, era alta, rubia, igual de hermosa que su prima y se notaba que tenía dinero por las ropas y joyas que tenía puestas. Disimuladamente se miró su propia vestimenta, llevaba el vestido rojo y barato que usaba para las ocasiones especiales, una chaqueta que había pertenecido a su madre y que claro estaba más que pasada de moda y unas botas viejas y gastadas que no combinaban para nada con su atuendo.

-Recordé que tengo que ir a lavar la ropa al río-murmuró Alice mirando al suelo mientras se tragaba las ganas de abofetear a Netty por haberla ofendido y humillado delante de Jasper-, adiós Jasper , adiós señorita.

Alice se maldijo mentalmente por haber aceptado la invitación de Jasper, era obvio que pasaría algo así y tenía que aceptar su realidad, nunca la aceptarían como la novia de Jasper y menos teniendo a María cerca pero ella creía en él de una forma ciega que la asustaba un poco, creía en su mirada cuando le decía que la amaba y creía en que tal vez estarían juntos para siempre.

Corrió a su casita y se cambió su vestido "elegante" por su vestido blanco y común de todos los días. Tenía que lavar la poca ropa que tenían en casa y eso significaba oír los comentarios de las demás mujeres del pueblo, estaba más que acostumbrada a que la calificaran de prostituta o la hija de la loca. Era algo que ya no le afectaba y no contestaba a los insultos con otros peores como cuando tenía trece o quince años.

Después de oír casi veinte comentarios de Cynthia, de Bella y hasta de ella misma su ropa estaba limpia y lista para secarla, tomó su pequeña canasta para transportar ropa y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

-¡Alice!-la llamó una voz que aunque pasaran 200 años no olvidaría jamás-, te he estado buscando para pedirte disculpas por lo que dijo Netty.

-Jasper-suspiró la joven algo cansada-, no tienes que disculparte por nada. La señorita Netty no dijo ninguna mentira además he recibido peores insultos que ese.

-Debí haberte defendido-susurró Jasper abrazándola y estrechándola contra su cuerpo-, tú eres más que una campesina, tú eres mi vida.

Alice río ante eso con su típica risa alegre y tintineante haciendo que Jasper le sonriera de forma sincera mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la acercaba lentamente hacia si para darle un beso. Ese beso fue diferente a los otros que se habían dado antes, ese beso era ardiente y apasionado era como si quisieran demostrarse todo su amor por medio de un beso largo e intenso. Alice enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Jasper mientras se pegaba más a su cuerpo. Jasper a su vez acariciaba las caderas y cintura de Alice por encima de la tela de su vestido, pero dichas caricias se volvieron más apasionadas y encendieron la chispa de un amor y de una pasión irrevocable e ingobernable.

Alice se dejaba querer, le gustaban todas las sensaciones que antes le eran totalmente desconocidas. Por primera vez en la vida se sentía querida, amada y deseada por alguien, ella también deseaba a Jasper así que sus besos se tornaron más apasionadas y sus caricias más adictivas. Él por su parte amaba a Alice con locura y quería demostrarle todo su cariño, trató de ser lo más delicado posible ya que sabía que era la primera vez de Alice y no quería hacerle mucho daño ni asustarla.

-Lo siento-le susurró Jasper antes de besarla en la comisura de los labios cuando notó que unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de los ojos de la chica a la vez que se removía un poco inquieta por el dolor.

-No pasa nada-dijo Alice para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Ambos se sentían como en el cielo e incluso el cielo les quedaba pequeño para expresar toda la felicidad y amor que sentían en esos minutos.

-Lo siento-le repitió Jasper mientras acariciaba inconscientemente la espalda de la joven-, ¿te he hecho mucho daño? , ¿No fue muy incómodo?

-Claro que no me has hecho daño-le respondió Alice sonriéndole mientras acariciaba el pecho del amor de su vida-, fue un poquito incomodo en el principio pero me hiciste sentir muy bien además tu nunca me harías daño.

Jasper sonrió ante su respuesta y la abrazó aún más hacia sí, Alice a su vez se sentía muy cómoda abrazada a Jasper, era como si el pecho de Jasper fuera el mejor lugar del mundo, se sentía protegida y amada como si fuera imprescindible para alguien en el mundo.

-Tengo que irme-suspiró Alice mientras deshacía su abrazo-, no puedo dejar a Cynthia sola tanto tiempo además es tarde.

-No quiero que te vayas-refunfuñó Jasper como si fuera un niño pequeño-, no puedes irte.

-Tampoco quiero-dijo ella levantándose para luego agacharse y darle un beso en los labios-, pero tengo que hacerlo y tú también tienes que volver a tu casa tal vez tus padres ya volvieron.

-Vale-exclamó con desgana-, ¿te veré macha?

-Sí tal vez.

Se vistieron rápidamente y se sonrieron mutuamente a modo de despedida, Alice corrió a su casa era tarde y tenía que ingeniárselas para preparar la cena, hacia dos días que no cenaba absolutamente nada y Cynthia estaba enflaqueciendo muy rápidamente. Optó por preparar una sopa con las verduras que Charlotte le permitió robar esa mañana. Siempre era así, Alice ayudaba a la joven cocinera y ésta en muestra de agradecimiento hacía vista gorda cuando Alice robaba una que otra verdura.

María estaba en su cuarto conversando con su prima cuando entró Lucy para ordenar un poco el cuarto.

-¿Me pueden decir quién era esa chica con el vestido rojo que parecía un mantel barato?-preguntó Netty arrogantemente mientras se limaba las uñas.

-Es la estúpida que me robó a Jasper-dijo María con la voz cargada de odio-, la odio y juro que la destruiré.

-Ni que lo diga-mencionó Lucy dejando la cesta de la ropa sucia en el suelo-, todos los hombres del pueblo hablan de que es la mujer más bonita que han visto pero no es más que una estúpida y pobre campesina ignorante que no tiene ni para comprarse ropa o una casa decente. Todos creen que pronto se hará una prostituta o algo así.

-Pues déjame decirte primita que tu Jasper tiene el peor gusto que he conocido y no es tan bonita lo que pasa es que en un pueblo pequeño un lindo cuerpo y unas buenas curvas son belleza pero no es así-dijo Netty mirando amistosamente a las dos chicas que estaban en la habitación-, María ¿supongo que tienes un plan para recuperar a Jasper y darle una buena lección a esa cosa?

-Claro-dijo la aludida como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-, no voy a dejar que me vean la cara y tengo el plan perfecto para recuperar a mi Jasper pero tenemos que hacer que él esté un poco lejos de la basura de Alice porque estando él cerca no podré ni insultarla sin ganarme su repudio.

-y ¿cómo hacemos eso?-preguntó Lucy con curiosidad-, además están los otros Cullen. No es tan fácil.

-Sí lo es-exclamó María con suficiencia-. Los Cullen se van e unos días de vuelta al trabajo y sus obligaciones de gente importante y vi en unos papeles de Jasper que tiene que viajar en unos días para no sé qué conferencia de psicología infantil

-¿Por cuánto tiempo se va?-preguntó Netty mientras se miraba el vestido nuevo en el espejo.

-5 días-contestó María sonriendo con malicia-, y es más que suficiente para darle una buena lección a esa chica. Después de eso no le quedarán ni ganas de mirarme.

Las otras dos sonrieron ante la perspectiva del triunfo y continuaron casi toda la noche perfeccionando su maléfico plan.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, la verdad iba a ser con lemmon pero luego me arrepentí porque yo nunca he escrito un lemmon y no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo xd asdasdadsdas así que ahí quedó un intento fallido de un lemmon que nunca fue. Trataré de actualizar pronto , gracias por leer nos vemos cuando pueda actualizar.**


	8. el escarmiento parte 1

-No te quiere Alice, deberías saberlo mejor que yo-refunfuñaba James mientras su amiga lavaba la ropa.

-Sí me quiere-respondió ella con expresión soñadora-, me lo ha dicho cuando me miraba a los ojos y yo sé que no me ha mentido, sé que me ama.

-No seas tonta, si te amara la señorita María no estaría en esa casa.

-James-suspiró Alice con expresión cansada-, me ha prometido que volverá y se casará con migo ¿no crees que eso es prueba suficiente de que si me ama?

Alice y James llevaban casi una hora discutiendo acerca de si Jasper amaba o no a Alice. James se había enterado de esa relación por accidente cuando los encontró besándose cerca del claro aledaño a la gran hacienda, y desde entonces miraba a Jasper como si quisiera matarlo o algo parecido, seguía creyendo su teoría de que el joven no amaba a Alice y que solo la estaba utilizando jugando con ella para luego dejarla con el corazón roto y hecho pedazos.

Ahora que Jasper había partido hace casi dos días su teoría se veía confirmada y trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su enamorada amiga, pero claro está que sin ningún tipo de éxito.

La inocente joven no tenía idea de que estaba a horas de caer en una muy bien planeada trampa hecha por María y sus cómplices. Incluso Rosalie se vería implicada en el asunto sin quererlo. María se encontraba en el cuarto de esta última buscando en toda la habitación aquello que desataría una tormenta de caos y que cambiaría la vida de todos para siempre.

Alice estaba feliz, si bien extrañaba a Jasper siempre que recordaba el modo en el que ambos se demostraron su amor en el bosque hace casi 2 semanas se sentía feliz y una sonrisa se le aparecía en el rostro al pensar que pronto volvería a ver al único hombre que había amado en toda su vida.

-¡Alice!-la llamó una voz que desde que era una niña escuchaba en el bosque: su madre-, ¿cómo estás pequeña?

-Mamá-exclamó la joven abrazando a su madre-, te he echado mucho de menos y ahora que Bella se marchó me he sentido un poquito sola en casa.

-Mi pobre y dulce niña-dijo la mujer acariciando la mejilla de su hija-, te prometo que a partir de ahora no me marcharé de tu lado y estaremos juntas para siempre, no me iré nunca más de la casa.

Alice no cabía en sí de felicidad, todo marchaba demasiado bien para ser cierto y a la chica de ojos grises le parecía que todo era un sueño muy perfecto para que pudiera ser realidad. Su madre por fin desidia quedarse con ella y olvidar al diablo que la perseguía, estaba segura de que eso pondría demasiado feliz a Cynthia.

Mientras estaba en la casa y Alice colgaba la ropa que había lavado durante toda la recién terminada mañana, un fuerte mareo se hiso presente en la joven haciendo que soltará la cesta de la ropa y cayera desmayada en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Alice!-exclamó preocupada Cynthia, quien vio toda la escena mientras charlaba con su madre la que frunció el ceño ante el repentino desmayo de su hija-¡Mamá, mamá tienes que ayudarla!

La mujer reaccionó y ayudó a su hija menor a entrar el cuerpo desvanecido de Alice y lo tendió en una de las hamacas mientras esperaban a que ella despertara. Cynthia estaba preocupada pero Mary Brandon manejaba una teoría y sabía muy bien que podía ser cierta, estaba dispuesta a hablar con su hija pero sabía que la joven no se dejaría aconsejar tan fácilmente.

Cuando la joven se despertó y desperezó se encontró la mirada furibunda de su madre y se puso de pie en menos de un minuto. Alice sabía que su madre odiaba la debilidad y a la gente que se enfermaba por cualquier motivo.

-De seguro me ha caído algo mal al estómago-se excusó la chica mirando avergonzada a la mujer-, no sé qué ha sido pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-Sí volverá a pasar-respondió con frialdad Mary Brandon mientras estudiaba el semblante de Alice con cuidado- y ¿sabes por qué? Porque tú no estás enferma del estómago tú lo que estás es esperando un hijo y no hay que ser un médico para saberlo.

-Es imposible-susurró la joven mientras sus manos instintivamente se iban a su plano vientre como si de verdad un hijo suyo estuviera creciendo ahí.

-No lo es-dijo la mujer acercándose a ella-, déjame tocarte la pansa para saber si lo que digo es cierto-Alice quitó sus manos de su cuerpo y dejó que su madre pusiera una de las suyas en su vientre, la mujer frunció el ceño y miró a su hija enojada-Sí, estás embarazada y apostaría lo que no tengo a que será una niña.

Alice más que feliz, estaba sorprendida, si era cierto lo que creía su madre estaba esperando un hijo de Jasper Cullen. La pregunta que se asomó después era ¿cómo se lo tomaría?, era obvio que tenía que esperar a que él volviera y decírselo con calma pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo y aún faltaba confirmar las palabras de su madre, así que a primera hora partió a la ciudad más cercana del pequeño pueblo ya que no quería que toda la gente que la odiaba supiera que ella tenía sospechas de estar embarazada.

Cuando llegó una amable enfermera le hiso ver a una doctora que le confirmó que estaba esperando un hijo y que tenía aproximadamente dos semanas de embarazo.

Alice sentía una extraña mezcla de felicidad y miedo. Felicidad porque en su vientre crecía el fruto de su amor con Jasper y miedo porque no sabía cómo se lo tomaría el ya mencionado padre de la criatura.

La joven estaba tan nerviosa ese día que se olvidó de cerrar la puerta de su casa y sin quererlo le facilitó las cosas al plan de María.

María se aseguró de que en casa de Alice no hubiera nadie y escondió en la precaria vivienda el collar de oro macizo que Rosalie guardaba como recuerdo de su novio, lo demás solo era cuestión de tiempo ya que la rubia muchacha comenzó a remover toda la casa buscando su preciado collar.

-¡María!-le gritó la bella chica furiosa-¡quiero que me entregues mi collar ahora!, sé que tú lo tomaste sin permiso.

-No Rose, yo no lo tengo te lo puedo jurar y mi prima tampoco lo tiene ya que he registrado en sus cosas. Tal vez los sirvientes…

-No-gritó enojada Rosalie-, nadie de esta casa roba y nunca antes se había perdido algo y la última vez que vi mi collar fue hace dos semanas.

-¿Dos semanas dices?-preguntó María sínicamente-, hace dos semanas tu hermano trajo a esta casa a la basura de Alice Brandon a lo mejor ella lo robó pero ¿sabes qué? Llamaré a la policía para salir de dudas.

Rosalie asintió mientras María llamaba a la policía del pueblo quienes llegaron inmediatamente y registraron toda la casa sin obtener ningún resultado. María, Netty y Lucy se dedicaron una mirada cómplice al notar que su plan pronto tendría un buen término.

-En esta casa y en la de los sirvientes no hay nada-dijo el jefe de policía mirando a las jóvenes-, ¿pero no tienen algún otro sospechoso?

-Sí, si tenemos-se apresuró en exclamar María-, Alice Brandon, la chica que vive a orillas del río. Ella vino hace unas semanas y según Rose la última vez que vio el collar fue precisamente hace dos semanas

El jefe de la policía decidió de inmediato ir a registrar la casa de Alice quien cuando llegó la policía estaba preparando el almuerzo.

-Señorita Brandon-exclamó enojado el oficial-, tenemos que registrar su casa.

-Pero ¿por qué?-exclamó la joven impidiendo el paso del oficial bloqueando la entrada con su cuerpo.

-Porque se ha perdido un collar en la hacienda de los Cullen y tenemos que encontrarlo así que con permiso-apartó a Alice de la entrada mientras sus oficiales entraban y lo registraban todo.

Cynthia, Alice y Mary Brandon observaban con rabia como los oficiales registraban todas sus cosas hasta que la sorpresa se apoderó de sus rostros cuando un fino collar de oro apareció en una de las cajas.

-Señorita Alice-dijo el jefe de policía muy serio-, tendrá que acompañarme. ¡Arréstenla!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!-exclamó alterada la bella joven cuando los oficiales intentaron ponerle las esposas - ¡nunca en la vida había visto ese collar! ¡Yo no lo he robado se lo juro!

-¡Suelten a mi hija!-exclamó furiosa Mary cuando vio a su hija llorando y siendo llevada al auto de la patrulla-, ¡ella nunca se robaría un collar! ¡Es imposible!

-¡Mami, mamá tienes que creerme!-exclamó Alice llorando con fuerza y tratando de tomar la mano de su madre-¡yo nunca he visto ese collar, ni siquiera sé de quién es!

-No te preocupes hija te creo sé que serías incapaz de hacer algo así.

La joven fue llevada en el auto de la policía hasta la hacienda de los Cullen donde fue llevada a la fuerza frente a los dueños de la hacienda.

-¿Este es el collar?-preguntó el jefe de la policía mientras Alice lloraba con todas sus fuerzas diciendo que ella no lo había tomado.

-Sí, es ese-exclamó sorprendida Rosalie.

-¡Oh Dios mío!-exclamó María bajando las escaleras y fingiendo pena por Alice-¡oficial por favor quítele las esposas!, ¡no aguanto ver a una niña tan pequeña así!

-Lo siento señorita pero es necesario mantenerla esposada si no quiere que se escape.

-¡Señorita Rosalie, señorita María les juro que yo no me he robado nada!-dijo Alice mientras lloraba más que nunca ante la perspectiva de ir a la cárcel-¡¿Para qué quiero yo un collar como ese?! Yo antes he robado comida pero es porque tenía hambre pero nunca me robaría un collar.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó horrorizada Charlotte cuando vio la triste escena-¿por qué Alice está esposada?

-Porque ella fue quien se robó el collar-contestó María fingiendo decepción y congoja.

-¡Charlotte!-lloró Alice a su amiga quien fue a abrazarla-, ¡no me he robado nada, diles que yo no he sido por favor!, ¡Tú sabes que yo no me lo he robado y no me quieren creer!

-Claro que lo sé, cariño-dijo la mujer consolándola-, tú has caído en una trampa muy bien preparada por las brujas de María, Netty y Lucy

-No me sorprende que Charlotte la defienda-exclamó dramáticamente María-, después de todo es su amiga y la quiere por eso cree en su inocencia pero oficial por favor no la encierre deje que se vaya.

-No puedo hacerlo, esta niña ha robado y tiene que pagar por eso. ¡Vámonos!

Subieron nuevamente a Alice al auto y la llevaron a la cárcel del pueblo, la encerraron en una celda completamente sola mientras lloraba y gemía inconscientemente. De a poco un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido se fue apoderando de su alma hasta que llegó a oscurecer totalmente sus ojos, por primera vez en la vida sentía odio, odio hacia todas las personas que la habían inculpado siendo inocente, sentía un odio tan profundo y una rabia tan intensa que opacaban sus sentimientos de amor e incluso hubo en el que inconscientemente e irracionalmente comenzó a odiar a Jasper Cullen.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, tratare de actualizar pronto y gracias por leer *-* si quieren dejar reviews son bienvenidos xd y nos vemos cuando actualice. **


	9. el escarmiento parte 2

Esa misma tarde María estaba leyendo una revista mientras Charlotte de manera muy osca le decía que alguien la buscaba ya que Rosalie no estaba en casa y necesitaban a uno de los dueños.

Cuando María vio a la persona que la buscaba se dio cuenta de que era un hombre extranjero y que llevaba una carpeta con apuntes en sus manos además de que se notaba que había estado viajando mucho.

-Buenos días señorita-saludó el hombre con un marcado acento italiano-, ¿podría hacerle algunas preguntas?

-Claro-contesto la joven amable-, a ver si puedo ayudarle.

-Mire, yo vengo de Italia, mi nombre es Felix y soy un detective contratado por el señor Aro Vulturi un hombre muy importante en mi país y uno de los más poderosos a nivel mundial al igual que el señor Cullen. Mi patrón se enteró hace algunos años de que era padre y desde entonces busca a su única hija e heredera por Estados Unidos.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con migo?-preguntó la mujer un tanto aburrida por la historia.

-Lo que ocurre es que mi investigación me llevó hasta Port Angeles donde me dijeron que podía encontrar aquí a la hija del señor Vulturi y a su madre.

-¿Cómo se llaman las mujeres que busca?

-Se llaman…-comenzó el hombre buscando unos papeles en su carpeta-, Mary Brandon y Mary Alice Vulturi.

Algo se removió en el interior de María, no podía ser de seguro era solo una coincidencia, una horrible y desafortunada coincidencia. Además la Alice que ella conocía y odiaba era solamente Alice Brandon, sin embargo, el nombre de la madre coincidía demasiado e incluso hace unos días había oído hablar en Port Angeles que la chica a la que odiaba con toda el alma era la hija de un hombre rico pero nunca pensó que fuese verdad.

-Sabe que no hay ninguna Mary Alice Vulturi-dijo María sínicamente-y Mary Brandon se fue hace algunos años a Toronto con una tal Cynthia pero como le digo en este pueblo no hay nadie que tenga esos nombres.

-Bueno mire a lo mejor la mujer le cambió el nombre a la niña, yo no he visto ninguna foto de la señorita Vulturi pero por lo que sé y he escuchado es una joven muy hermosa de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años aproximadamente. Bueno señorita gracias por su ayuda, creo que tendré que seguir investigando en Canadá. Cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme.

María asintió y condujo al detective a la salida mientras pensaba en la extraña posibilidad que Alice fuese alguien importante. Decidió que era imposible pero tenía que tener precaución en el caso de que aquel detective volviera, tomo la dura decisión de llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su malvado plan, sabía que era horrible y que si algo salía mal podría ir a la cárcel pero no le importaba. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que con eso Alice Brandon no volvería nunca más a estorbar su vida.

-Laurent-llamó a uno de los trabajadores más leales y que sabía le haría caso, le contó su plan y lo que tenía que hacer para luego agregar:-, tienes que hacer que parezca un accidente y lo más importante sin cometer errores.

Llegaba la noche al pequeño pueblo y en la cárcel Alice se negaba a comer, no tenía nada de hambre y aunque sabía que su embarazo necesitaba cuidados y buena alimentación no le importaba, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía comer y pensar con claridad, lo único que sentía era el odio que de a poco se expandía por su ser, un odio que le decía que se vengara de María por todo lo que le hiso y por todas las humillaciones pasadas.

La joven no sospechaba que en su casa estaba a punto de pasar algo horrible y que le cambiaría la vida quizás para siempre.

Era muy tarde y Cynthia y su madre se encontraban durmiendo cuando la pequeña muchacha comenzó a sentir un olor muy fuerte y algo mareador. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que la casa estaba ardiendo en fuego y que si no salían de allí morirían quemadas en cuestión de minutos.

-¡Mamá, mamá!-lloró Cynthia al lado de su madre-¡se incendia la casa tenemos que salir!

La mujer despertó y al ver lo que ocurría prácticamente salió con su hija en brazos pero recordó que se le quedaba algo importante.

-Cynthia quédate detrás de los árboles-demandó Mary con autoridad-, yo tengo que ir a buscar unos papeles.

-¡No, no vayas mamá!, por favor

-Es para encontrar al padre de Alice, estoy segura de que él nos ayudará.

La mujer se adentró en la casa en llamas pero al poco rato unos gritos de auxilio y de dolor se oían desde su interior. Cynthia se quedó en estado de shock hasta que reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre se estaba quemando viva, corrió a ayudarla pero se vio derribada por unos fuertes brazos que la aprisionaron contra el suelo.

-¡Suélteme!-lloró la chica con pena y rabia-¡mi mamá, mi mamá se está quemando!

-¡Tú no vas a decir nada de este incendio!-exclamó Laurent mientras la sujetaba con fuerza-¡Dirás que fue un accidente y si se te ocurre abrir la boca no solo perderás a tu madre sino que también a la estúpida de tu hermana!

Cynthia comenzó a llorar a mares en el momento en que los gritos de su madre se dejaron de escuchar, cuando se vio libre de los brazos de su opresor comenzó a correr horrorizada a esconderse ya que estaba muy asustada por lo que había pasado.

A los pocos minutos James Charlotte y la policía se acercaron al lugar del incendio y vieron como la casa de las que eran sus amigas se quemaba ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.

-¿Dónde están Cynthia y Mary?-preguntó Charlotte cuando hubieron apagado el incendio.

-Cynthia de seguro se escondió-dijo el jefe de la policía-, pero la señora Mary murió quemada, de hecho mis hombres están terminando de recoger las cenizas del cuerpo.

Charlotte y James se quedaron en blanco mientras asentían y pensaban en cómo le dirían a Alice que su hermana había desaparecido y que su madre había muerto en un incendio y que ya no tenía casa donde vivir después de salir de la cárcel.

La noche se hiso eterna tanto para Alice que solo lloraba y no comía absolutamente nada como para María quien esperaba a que su plan tuviera éxito. Netty su prima solamente la miraba mientras pensaba en decir o no algo.

-María –dijo la chica con suavidad-¿no crees que ya has llegado demasiado lejos? Cuando Jasper se entere de lo que le hiciste a esa niña no te lo va a perdonar nunca.

-Pero es que Jasper no se enterará nunca-dijo María con suficiencia-además que cuando lo haga y quiera recuperar el amor de esa tonta ella lo odiará de por vida.

-¿qué piensas hacer?-exclamó horrorizada Netty ante la mente malvada de su prima-, ¿no crees que ya sea suficiente?

-No, nunca es suficiente-exclamó la joven con arrogancia-, cuando lea la carta veremos si le quedan ganas de permanecer en estas tierras.

Al otro día Alice se encontraba mirando a través de los barrotes de su celda y vio que James, Charlotte y Jacob iban a visitarla. Sonrió ante eso pero le extrañó que su madre y que Cynthia no vinieran con ellos.

-Alice cariño ¿cómo estás?-le preguntó James mirándola con la pena reflejada en el rostro.

-Bien ahora que han venido a visitarme-exclamó con alegría la joven a lo que sus amigos se vieron entre ellos con la incertidumbre en el rostro-, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿le pasó algo a mi madre o a Cynthia?

-Alice, querida-le dijo Charlotte tomando su mano a través de los barrotes de la celda-, lamento decirte que tu madre murió ayer en la noche y que Cynthia ha desaparecido.

-Pobrecita-comenzó a llorar la joven con sollozos marcados por el dolor-de seguro se murió de la pena al saber que estaba aquí en la cárcel.

-No Ali-le susurró Jacob con la cabeza gacha-, murió quemada cuando…. Cuando se incendió tu casa.

-¡No!-gritó Alice llorando con la rabia y el dolor contenido hace un día-¡No, no, no! ¡Los odio a todos!

-¿A nosotros también, niña? –preguntó Charlotte al ver la ira en los ojos de la chica.

-No a ustedes no –respondió ella con el rostro lleno de rabia, dolor y un odio increíble-pero odio a todos los Cullen a todos y cada uno de ellos, los odio con toda el alma.

Alice se quedó un rato más llorando ganándose una mirada llena de pena del jefe de la policía, él era un buen hombre que cumplía su deber pero ahora entendía que había caído en la trampa de María y que había ayudado sin querer en el sufrimiento de la joven. Revisó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que tenía que liberar a la joven y tratar de enmendar su error.

-Alice-dijo el hombre cuando la llevaron a su oficina-, es hora de que te vayas pero antes de que te vayas quiero entregarte algo.

-Usted dirá-dijo la joven mientras el oficial le entregaba una cajita muy hermosa y muy bien sellada-, ¿qué es esto?

-Son las cenizas de tu madre-Alice se abrazó a la cajita y comenzó a llorar otra vez pero ahora con más pena que rabia-, Alice vete de este pueblo, los Cullen no te quieren aquí y la señorita María te hará la vida imposible. Mira te daré un poco de dinero para que te vayas a Filadelfia, tengo algunos familiares que pueden ayudarte.

-Sí me iré –dijo Alice con la rabia y el nuevo odio a flor de piel-, iré a buscar a mi hermanita y me voy a ir pero voy a volver. Voy a volver para vengarme de todos los que me hicieron daño empezando por la señorita María voy a ser mil veces más mala que ella, va a desear no haberme conocido nunca. Eso se lo juro.

La joven salió corriendo hacia donde antes estuvo su casa y al ver los escombros comenzó a llorar sobre ellos mientras pensaba que si no hubiera conocido a los Cullen nada de esto estaría pasando, decidió ir en busca de James y de Charlotte para que le ayudaran a buscar a su hermana, estuvieron buscando a Cynthia durante todo el día sin obtener ningún resultado.

Alice decidió dormir cerca de su casita por si es que Cynthia volvía por allí, mientras se abrazaba a una manta que Charlotte le había prestado pensaba en que tal vez Jasper habría vuelto y en que ni siquiera la iba a ver. Comenzaba a pensar que tal vez James tuviera razón y su Jasper no la quería tanto como él le decía. Si era así ¿qué haría ahora que estaba embarazada?, se dijo que al menos Jasper tenía el derecho a saber que iba a ser padre y se encaminó hacia la gran hacienda con la esperanza de que él la apoyara aunque fuera un poquito.

Cuando entró a la casa vio en el salón principal a María, Rosalie y Netty quienes la miraban con la interrogación en el rostro.

-¿Qué quieres niñita?-exclamó despectiva María mientras Alice lloraba-, ¿por qué no te vas?

-Porque necesito hablar con el señor Jasper.

-él aún no ha llegado y se demorará más días-exclamó con tono conciliador Rosalie -, pero puedes decirme a mí lo que ocurre.

-Lo que pasa es…-Alice no sabía cómo decirlo, estaba muy nerviosa y la presencia de María le intimidaba-, es que estoy embarazada de él.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron en estado de shock, la única que pudo reaccionar fue María quien echó a Alice de la casa alegando que era una maldita mentirosa. Ni siquiera le importó que afuera estuviera lloviendo y el viento fuera helado.

-Alice-le dijo María ya fuera de la casa-, Jasper ha escrito y me pidió que te entregara esto.

La pobre chica recibió el sobre que amablemente le entregaba María sin saber que eso era la última parte de la elaborada trampa y se fue corriendo a su casita a leer lo que el amor de su vida le decía, sin embargo, su corazón se rompió al leer las primeras líneas de la carta:

"Querida Alice: quiero pedirte que por favor me olvides, tienes que entender que yo nunca te quise y que solamente fuiste un juego para mí. Lamento que te tengas que enterar así pero es la verdad nunca te quise y hasta incluso me dabas asco…".

Alice no pudo seguir leyendo la carta ya que sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, comenzó a llorar con aún más fuerza y pena que cuando Bella se marchó, se sentía humillada, utilizada y totalmente desgraciada. Había entregado toda su alma y su corazón según ella a un hombre que la había destrozado por dentro, ahora estaba completamente segura: James tenía razón. Ella no era más que un juego para el hombre que para ella lo era todo en el mundo.

-Alice-susurró James abrazándola cuando la vio llorando-¿qué tienes?

-Jasper no me quiere-lloró dramáticamente la joven-, no me quiere y nunca me va a querer. Fui tan estúpida.

-Ali, cariño-dijo James mientras leía la carta-. No te preocupes, le voy a dar su merecido a este idiota, no le van a quedar ganas de decir que no vales nada.

-No, no James. Me voy vengar yo misma-dijo Alice con la voz cargada de odio y el rostro frio y crispado por el dolor-, todo el amor que sentía por él es odio ahora. Lo odio con toda el alma y nunca se lo voy a perdonar, ni a él ni a ninguno de los Cullen. Me voy a ir pero voy a volver y los voy a hacer pagar y caer uno a uno empezando por Jasper Cullen.

Alice había tomado la decisión de buscar a su hermana e irse lo más rápido posible, reharía su vida y cuando fuera exitosa volvería para hacer pagar a todos los que la habían dañado y humillado tantas veces. Decidió que Jasper y María descubrirían lo peor de su alma, ya no era la niñita tierna e inocente que se dejó llevar por la ilusión del amor, ahora sería mala y no le importaba a cuantas personas tendría que dañar por destruir a la familia Cullen.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leerme *-* trataré de actualizar pronto y ojala vernos pronto. Espero que estén bien**


	10. un nuevo comienzo

Cuando despertó Alice se encontró en una cama cubierta con mantas, no sabía muy bien donde estaba hasta que reconoció la casa de James su mejor amigo, pensó que de seguro él la había llevado a su casa mientras ella dormía o lloraba.

Aún sentía que su corazón estaba roto y cuando pensaba en todo lo vivido los dos últimos días un horrible nudo se instalaba en su garganta y las ganas de llorar y romper cosas afloraban nuevamente en su ser. Ella de a poco fue asumiendo las palabras de la carta de Jasper, y pronto se volvieron obvias, comenzó a pensar que era una tonta y que por eso Jasper la había utilizado de la peor manera.

Se levantó temprano y sin hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie partió en busca de Cynthia ya que quería irse lo antes posible del pueblo.

Mientras buscaba por el bosque llegó sin querer al claro donde tantas veces ella y Jasper se habían reunido en sus citas secretas, donde tantas veces se prometieron amor eterno y donde tantas veces él le juró que la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie. Sintió como su corazón se quebraba y como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Se sentó en una de las rocas que había en el claro y comenzó a llorar y gemir como no había podido hacer el día anterior. Lloró por su madre, por Cynthia y por la horrible traición de Jasper. Se sentía la chica más tonta del mundo y su pena y dolor aumentó cuando recordó que estaba embarazada y que no tenía una casa para ella y su pequeño hijito. Se acarició su vientre con las manos mientras trataba de dejar de llorar.

-No te preocupes bebé-le susurró a su hijo mientras trataba de sonreír-, tu solo tienes que ser feliz ahí dentro y ya veremos que hacemos cuando nazcas. Serás el bebé más hermoso y más querido del mundo entero. Sé que eres bien chiquito pero según me explicó la doctora te afecta mi estado de ánimo, no sé si te afecte ahora pero si es así lo siento pero es que tu padre me mintió muy feo y eso me duele, es como si me partieran el alma en muchos pedacitos y cada pedacito sangrara y doliera muchísimo. Trataré de no preocuparte con mis angustias para que seas muy feliz ahí dentro además no sabes cuánto te quiero, ni yo misma lo sé pero sé que es mucho.

Alice se sintió un poco más tranquila al hablarle a su bebé, sabía que a lo mejor ni siquiera la escuchaba pero hablarle le daba paz y le hacía sentir que todavía quedaba algo por qué luchar en esta vida y ese pensamiento la armó de la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar con su búsqueda y por qué no intentar continuar con su vida.

La joven recordó la pequeña cueva en la que tantas veces su hermana, Bella y ella, jugaban a las escondidas en el bosque y pensó que Cynthia podría estar ahí. Corrió hasta ella y al entrar vio a su pequeña hermana acurrucada contra uno de los muros.

-Cynthia-murmuró con un tono de voz suave-, soy yo, soy Alice.

Cynthia vio a su hermana por un segundo y corrió a refugiase en un abrazo puramente fraternal y de amor y contención mutua, ambas lloraban y se sentían a la vez acogidas la una en la otra.

-Alice-lloró Cynthia con fuerza-, mamá, mamá se ha muerto y yo no pude hacer nada por ayudarla. ¡Soy una tonta!

-No, tranquila-le susurró Alice con cariño-, mamá de seguro nos cuida desde el cielo y te prometo que estará todo bien.

-Pero ¿en dónde viviremos? Nuestra casa se quemó entera, tal vez Jasper haga algo como él y tu son amigos puede….

-¡No, ni hablar!-le interrumpió Alice algo enojada-, nos vamos a ir del pueblo ahora mismo. El jefe de policía dice que tiene una hermana en Filadelfia o algo así y que nos pueden ayudar.

-¿y dónde queda eso?-preguntó la chica de 14 años algo confundida.

-Yo que sé –respondió su hermana alzando los hombros-, pero qué importa dónde queda. Lo que importa es que nos iremos a vivir a ese lugar y puede que sea un lindo sitio.

Las dos hermanas se encaminaron hacia la oficina del jefe de policía quien les entregó un poco de dinero y las indicaciones a seguir cuando llegaran a la ciudad. El buen hombre las llevó hasta el aeropuerto de Seattle donde también estaban James, Charlotte y Jacob para despedirse.

-Adiós Ali-dijo James abrazándola-¿estarás bien?, ¿estás segura de que no quieres que le dé una paliza al hijo de perra de Jasper cuándo vuelva?

-No, tranquilo-le dijo ella en ademán de sonrisa-además que cuando vuelva porque te juro que voy a volver yo misma le haré pagar por todo lo que me ha hecho.

-¿Qué hacemos si Bella vuelve?-le preguntó Jacob después de un rato de empalagosa despedida-¿quieres que le digamos dónde estás?

-No he recibido noticias suyas –pensó Alice en voz alta y comenzó a meditar durante un rato-, pero me alegro de que ella no haya estado para ver todo lo que ha pasado. Si vuelve dile donde estoy pero que no diga ni una sola palabra a Edward aunque para ser justos él no me hiso nada, al contrario siempre fue amable y no tiene la culpa de que su hermano sea un maldito desgraciado. Bueno si te preguntan diles donde estoy y que espero que estén bien y sean muy felices.

Alice se despidió de cada uno de sus amigos y se subió al avión junto a su hermana con la promesa de volver a cobrar venganza y la esperanza de poder encontrar la felicidad que tan duramente le fue negada.

Jasper se encontraba en Filadelfia y de seguro permanecería un par de días más en aquella ciudad, ya que su conferencia se había prolongado por unos días pero estaba seguro de que pronto regresaría a casa.

Extrañaba a Alice de un modo enfermizo, quería llegar pronto a Seattle con la única esperanza de verla y poder abrazarla para poder decirle lo mucho que le hiso falta. Se le hacía mucho más necesaria que el aire para respirar y estaba completamente seguro de casarse con ella y llevársela a vivir con él a Texas para que así pudiera terminar su carrera y tal vez mudarse a otra ciudad en el futuro. Había hecho un millón de planes a futuro en los que ella era la única y principal protagonista.

El tiempo pasó sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta y ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto de la ciudad esperando el vuelo que le llevaría a encontrarse con la única mujer a la que había amado de verdad.

Estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro cuando en una esquina del gran lugar pudo divisar a una mujer vestida de blanco y con las mismas facciones y características de su Alice además iba acompañada de una niña de la edad de Cynthia, pero esta mujer se encontraba por lo que pudo ver averiguando direcciones con un trozo de papel en la mano. Jasper pensó que se estaba volviendo loco y que extrañaba tanto a Alice que ahora la estaba viendo en todas partes pensó en que era una mera coincidencia y agradeció al cielo haberse dado cuenta de eso ya que estaba a medio camino de encarar a la joven chica y preguntarle por qué estaba ahí. Jasper nunca se dio realmente cuenta de que era su Alice la que estaba en el aeropuerto, sin embargo, una persona si descubrió que él se encontraba entre la multitud de gente.

**Holiii c: por fin actualizo algo gracias por leerme ** **fue un capitulo extraño pero es que la verdad estaba algo preocupada por un problema que tuve en cole con unas chicas que dicen cosas de mí y no me gusta meterme en problemas pero en fin espero que no llegue a mayores. Ojala les haya gustado y espero actualizar o subir un fic nuevo pronto nos vemos y gracias por leerme **


	11. la llegada

**La llegada: Alice**

Cuando Alice llegó por fin al aeropuerto después de algunas escalas en otros estados, se sintió sorprendida y abrumada por la cantidad de personas que allí había y por lo grande del lugar. Intentó ubicar la salida donde se supone que habrían taxis pero habían muchas salidas y ninguna parecía ser la correcta. Alice le dio a su hermanita la cajita con las cenizas de su madre mientras sacaba el papel que le habían entregado con las direcciones.

-¿Cómo llegaremos?-preguntó Cynthia mirando a su alrededor hasta que se fijó en un hombre alto y rubio que leía un libro, en el momento que el hombre alzó la mirada la chica desvió la suya hacia otro lado-, es demasiado grande y nos perderemos.

-Pues preguntando-respondió Alice como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo-. Preguntando se llega a Roma.

Alice comenzó a preguntar las direcciones a las personas que había a su alrededor hasta que una persona le índico donde podía tomar un taxi que la llevara a su nueva casa. Mientras iban en el taxi Cynthia dudaba entre decirle o no a su hermana que había visto a Jasper, ella no era tonta y sabía que a Alice le dolía hablar del tema y no quería hacerla sufrir, no ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada.

-Ali-susurró un poco apenada-, sé que no debería decirte esto pero creo que tienes el derecho a saberlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la joven algo preocupada.

-Es que en el aeropuerto vi a Jasper-dijo la chica mirando hacia abajo-, sé que me has dicho que no quieres saber nada de él pero creí que a lo mejor querías hablar con él.

-No importa-dijo Alice acariciándose el vientre con una de sus manos-, de seguro él volverá a Forks y se casará con la señorita María.

-Pero es injusto-refunfuñó Cynthia-, la que debería casarse con él eres tú. Tú eres la que está esperando un hijo suyo no la señorita María.

-¿y qué?-respondió Alice con lágrimas en los ojos-, él nunca me quiso solo… solo se limitó a jugar con migo, él sabía que lo quería y que era la primera vez que dejaba que alguien entrara a mi corazón y aun así no tuvo piedad y lo que es peor, me lo confiesa a través de una estúpida carta ni siquiera tiene el valor para decírmelo a la cara.

Cynthia abrazó a su hermana mientras ella lloraba mirando hacia fuera por la ventana. Alice se preguntó qué pensaría Jasper al no encontrarla en el pueblo, al saber que se había marchado y que estaba embarazada. Pensó que no le importaría, que le daría igual que ella y su hijo pasaran hambre o frio y que hasta incluso haría una fiesta al enterarse de que ella ya no estaría más para estorbarle y que él sería feliz y no volvería a pensar nunca más en ella. Sin embargo, Alice pensaba en él más de lo que quisiera y, aunque tratase de odiarlo su corazón le gritaba que lo amaba y que lo amaría por siempre y para siempre. Eso es lo que más le dolía, que él no la quisiese y ella lo amara como una tonta sin remedio.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Alice pagó al taxista, se limpió las lágrimas de la cara y se decidió a tocar la puerta de la casa. La casa era pequeña por fuera, de color blanco y con muchas flores en la entrada. Cuando llamó a la entrada de la casa una mujer muy bonita de unos 20 años, con cabello negro y con apariencia simpática le abrió la puerta.

-Hola-la saludó la mujer con un acento que no logró identificar-, tú debes ser la joven de la que me habló mi hermano. Mi nombre es Tia y vivo con mi marido que llegará en unas horas. Pero pasen y pónganse cómodas.

Alice asintió y pasó junto a Cynthia a la casa de Tia, mientras conversaban de sus vidas Alice se enteró de que Tia y Benjamín, su esposo, habían vivido en Egipto durante mucho tiempo, ella por un intercambio escolar y él porque había nacido allí. Continuaron hablando durante horas, contándose de todo lo que habían vivido y los motivos de Alice para venirse a vivir a Filadelfia.

-¿sabes?-dijo Tia después de escuchar con cuidado la historia-, yo creo que algo raro pasó. Es mucha coincidencia que en tan poco tiempo hayan pasado tantas cosas además si la tal María te puso una trampa da para pensar que ella tal vez escribió la carta y te la entregó para que pensaras que Jasper no te quiere.

Alice no había pensado en esa posibilidad pero según ella era más obvio que él no la quisiera por ser pobre e ignorante. Aunque ahora barajaba la posibilidad de que María hubiera cooperado un poco en esto.

-Puede ser-dijo la chica de ojos grises después de un rato-, sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso me dejé llevar por la fantasía y no pensé que tal vez estaba soñando demasiado y tal vez idealicé a Jasper como un príncipe azul cuando en verdad no lo era.

-El amor es así-respondió la egipcia después de mirarla un rato- y sobre todo si es un amor adolescente, sueno vieja pero los amores adolescentes son así, a todo o nada, arriesgados y apasionados. Pero sabes yo creo que deberías decirle lo de tu embarazo, tiene el derecho y la obligación de hacerse cargo…-Alice la iba a interrumpir diciendo que ella podía con su hijo ya que era solamente suyo y de nadie más-, no de ti claro está si no que del niño, es decir, tú no fabricaste al bebé solita tiene que hacerse cargo ahora.

-No-dijo Alice con la decisión en su joven rostro-mi hijo será solo mío. No quiero que los Cullen se metan con mi hijo porque es mío no pienso reclamarle nada a Jasper, si él quiere rehacer su vida que lo haga además él puede tener más hijos, lo que es yo no volveré a enamorarme nunca más en la vida.

-¿y qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Tia sorprendida por la determinación de la joven-, tener un hijo no es nada barato. Los niños necesitan muchos cuidados y gastan mucho dinero.

-Si sé –suspiró Alice-, pero conseguiré un trabajo y saldré adelante yo sola con mi hermana y mi bebé, estoy segura de que conseguiré la felicidad.

Tia condujo a Cynthia y a Alice al cuarto que les pertenecía y dejó que se pusieran cómodas para recuperarse del largo viaje.

**La llegada: Jasper**

Jasper se sentía cansado y cuando llegó a su casa de dio cuenta de que un gran e incómodo silencio reinaba en el lugar además de que Charlotte y James vestían de negro y que éste último lo miraba con más ganas de asesinarlo que de costumbre. Frunció el ceño intrigado para después entrar en su casa dónde lo recibió su hermana.

-Eres un ingrato-le reclamó Rosalie-, ni siquiera has sido capaz de abrir el correo y escribir algo o mandar una carta ¿te olvidas de que tienes familia cuando viajas?

-Es que fue algo imprevisto-dijo él excusándose-, ¿ha pasado algo de lo que deba enterarme?

Rosalie hiso una mueca algo extraña mientras pensaba si debía o no contarle lo que ocurrió con Alice, ella creía que su hermano jamás había mantenido una relación tan íntima con la chica y que lo más probable es que lo que dijo de su embarazo fuera algo producto de su gran imaginación.

-Pues…-comenzó Rosalie un poco complicada-es una muy larga historia y no me sé todos los detalles.

-No importa-dijo Jasper sentándose en el salón-, quiero que me cuentes la historia con los detalles que tú sepas.

Rosalie comenzó a contarle toda la historia de lo que había pasado con Alice. Empezó con lo del robo del collar y decidió llegar hasta la parte del incendio de su casa, la parte del embarazo era una parte que se la reservó para luego preguntársela a su hermano.

-¿Dónde están ellas?-preguntó Jasper tratando de sonar fuerte.

-No lo sé, pero eso no es todo.

-Continua.

-Jasper-comenzó la rubia temiendo a que su hermano cometiera una que otra locura-, lo que ocurre es que el día en que sacaron a Alice de la cárcel, en la noche vino aquí diciendo que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo ya que pensaba que tú habías regresado. Yo no reaccioné porque me sorprendió esa noticia, sin embargo, María si reaccionó y la echó de la casa apelando que era una mentirosa, fue inhumano porque afuera estaba lloviendo y corría un viento muy frio. Desde ese día que no he vuelto a ver a Alice y nadie del pueblo sabe su paradero, nadie excepto el jefe de la policía. Yo quiero saber si es verdad que ella podría estar esperando un hijo tuyo.

-Es verdad-dijo Jasper con hilo de voz-, Alice si puede estar esperando un hijo mío y si lo dijo es porque es cierto.

Rosalie iba a agregar algo pero Jasper se levantó y se fue hacia el piso de arriba con la furia en sus ojos y en su rostro, él sabía quién era la culpable y necesitaba absolutamente toda la verdad.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de María con un golpe y se encontró con que la mujer estaba leyendo una revista, la tomó del brazo y comenzó a zamarrearla con fuerza.

-¡Quiero que me digas toda la verdad!-exclamó Jasper mirando a la asustada mujer-, ¡Dime exactamente qué fue lo que pasó con Alice Brandon!

-Yo no lo sé-exclamó la joven fingiendo muy bien su inocencia-¡Suéltame me estás haciendo daño!

-¡Si no me dices tú prima y tú maldita zorra se largan de mi casa ahora mismo!-le gritó con rabia-¡Habla María!

-¡Ya María!-gritó Netty con angustia-¡dile lo que hiciste! ¡Que llegaste demasiado lejos! ¡No puedo más!, ¡dile si no le digo yo todo lo que le hiciste a esa niña!

Para ese entonces Netty estaba llorando mientras María la miraba con odio por su traición, ella sabía que su prima era débil y que a veces le afloraba una estúpida sensibilidad pero nunca pensó que ese defecto de Netty la fuera a delatar.

-Está bien-sollozó María-, escondí el collar de Rosalie en su casa y la inculpé. Luego le dije a Laurent que quemara la casa porque así sabía que no volvería nunca más. Sé que estuvo mal pero lo hice porque te amo y porque tienes que saber que yo soy la mujer de tu vida no esa niñita tan estúpida

-¡Dile lo demás María!-le gritó Netty entre lágrimas-¡dile lo de la muerte de Mary Brandon y lo de la carta! ¡tú sabes muy bien que Alice no se fue de aquí por lo del incendio, sabes que fue por lo de la maldita carta!

María se negaba a seguir hablando por lo que Netty contó todo lo que había pasado y cómo habían conseguido que la joven se marchara de Forks tal vez para siempre. Netty se sentía arrepentida ya que pese a ser altanera, orgullosa y caprichosa no tenía nada en contra de Alice y se sentía avergonzada por haber caído en el juego de María y haberla ayudado a destruir a la chica. La rubia juró irse en cuanto amaneciera y le pidió perdón a Jasper por no haber detenido antes todo lo que pasó.

Jasper no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, dejó a María y decidió ir en busca del jefe de policía para conseguir la dirección de él amor de su vida y si era necesario se arrodillaría y le suplicaría por su perdón, haría hasta lo imposible por tener el amor de Alice de vuelta en su vida.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leerme, tratare de actualizar pronto *-* no tengo muchas novedades excepto que tengo que estudiar -.- porque mi mamá me dijo que si tenía buenas calificaciones me compraría un celular nuevo ya que el mío es un ladrillo es el Samsung S-5230 uno de los primeros celulares touch pero en fin gracias por leerme y espero que se encuentren bien. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y gracias *-***


	12. nuevo giro

Después de que Jasper se enterara de lo que había pasado con su Alice, se decidió a ir donde el jefe de la policía a averiguar dónde estaba ella, sin embargo, el hombre se negó ya que estaba seguro de que los Cullen buscaban a Alice con la única intención de hacerle daño.

Desde ese día Jasper se hundió en una profunda depresión, no hablaba con prácticamente nadie y se encerraba en su cuarto donde bebía alcohol hasta perder la cabeza, quería sacarse a Alice del corazón pero no podía ya que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos el rostro de su amada se apoderaba de su cabeza. La quería a ella, quería estar con ella y con su hijo pero había perdido las esperanzas en menos de cinco minutos.

Rosalie estaba más que preocupada, no sabía cómo lidiar con la hacienda y con su pobre hermano enfermo de amor. Veía que se autodestruía y como a diario los licores de su padre desaparecían y aparecían sus botellas vacías por la mañana en el cuarto de Jasper. Ella sufría pensando que tal vez él no volvería a ser el mismo de antes y que la única solución era traer a Alice de vuelta y tratar de explicarle todo lo que había pasado. Se decidió a hablar con Charlotte y con James para convencerlos de que le dijeran el paradero de Alice.

-Charlotte-dijo la rubia entrando a la cocina con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Dígame señorita-respondió la cocinera dejando su labor de lado.

-Por favor-suplicó Rosalie tomando las manos de la mujer-, te lo suplico dime donde está Alice, mi hermano se está muriendo por ella, tengo miedo que un día entre a su cuarto y lo encuentre muerto. Por favor hay que traerla de vuelta, estos dos meses han sido un infierno para mi hermano y te puedo jurar que él la ama de verdad.

-Señorita-suspiró Charlotte con pesar-, esa niña se fue muy herida, se fue jurando venganza ¿usted de verdad cree que ella quiera volver después de todo lo que le pasó? Es triste porque sé que su hermano no le hiso nada pero tal vez es tiempo de asumir que la historia de amor entre Jasper y Alice ya terminó.

Rosalie quería llorar y se fue corriendo hacia la entrada de la mansión, cuando la abrió vio a su hermano Edward con una hermosa y embarazada Bella, Rosalie se lanzó a llorar a los brazos de su hermano.

Mientras se calmaba decidió contarles todo lo que había pasado desde que ellos se habían marchado hace casi 5 meses, Bella comenzó a llorar por la mala suerte que había corrido su mejor amiga desde que ella se había marchado.

-¿Dónde está María?-preguntó Edward después de un rato

-Sigue viviendo aquí, dice que está arrepentida pero no le creo absolutamente nada-respondió Rosalie con pena.

-¿Cómo está Jasper?-preguntó Bella mientras trataba de calmarse

-Destruido, se emborracha todos los días desde que se enteró de lo que le pasó a Alice, no sé cómo hacer para que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes.

Edward decidió ir a hablar con su hermano, tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón y no le importaba tener que hacer hasta lo imposible por ello. Bella a su vez le pidió a Rosalie que le mostrara lo que había quedado de su antigua casa, al ver los escombros la castaña comenzó a llorar de inmediato, era una mezcla de pena y rabia y sabía muy bien con quien descargar su rabia.

Edward entró al oscuro cuarto de su hermano, que más que cuarto parecía refugio. Estaba todo oscuro y apestaba a alcohol y a encierro, abrió las cortinas y se fijó que Jasper estaba dormido con las sabanas hasta las narices. Lo destapó y se ganó un extraño gruñido de su parte.

-¡Vamos Jasper!-le gritó destapándolo y buscando un poco de agua-, ¡no puedes seguir así! Apestas a alcohol y parece que te bebiste todo el wiski de papá.

-¡No me importa!-gruñó con los ojos entrecerrados y tratando de buscar las cobijas-¡quiero a Alice y ella ya no está!¡no tengo motivos para seguir con vida!

-¡Si lo tienes!-respondió Edward sentándose a su lado-, la tienes que buscar, tienes que encontrarla y no puedes quedarte aquí sentado emborrachándote esperando un milagro. Piensa que tienen un hijo y que tienes que levantar esta hacienda por él, si quieres recuperar a Alice no puedes deprimirte tienes que tratar de seguir con tu vida.

Jasper pensó que Edward tenía razón, sabía que era muy probable que Alice lo odiara pero estaba seguro de que algún día, tarde o temprano alguien tocaría la puerta de su casa y le diría que era su hijo, tenía que luchar por eso porque algún día su hijo se sintiera orgulloso de que él fuera su padre.

Se levantó y entró al baño para darse un necesario baño y afeitarse, tenía que tratar de ser el mismo y concentrarse en buscar a su Alice y levantar su alicaída hacienda. Mientras desayunaba decidió llamar y contratar a los mejores detectives de Estados Unidos, estaba seguro de que la encontraría y que lucharía por su perdón aunque se le fuese toda la vida en ello.

Alice había encontrado empleo y todo marchaba a un buen ritmo, se sentía feliz con sus casi dos meses de embarazo y estaba segura de que algún día encontraría la felicidad con su hijito. Pero su corazón aún estaba herido y no sanaba, ella quería venganza, quería enseñarla a Jasper Cullen que con ella no se juega.

Pero Alice no tenía la menor idea de que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar nuevamente y dar un giro de más de 360 grados. Era un día martes y ella se dirigía a la casa de Tia después de una agotadora tarde de trabajo en la cafetería donde era mesera, al entrar vio a un hombre con una carpeta que hablaba con la egipcia mientras le explicaba algunas cosas.

-¡Ella es!-exclamó Tia con una mezcla de alegría intensa y sorpresa-¡ella es Alice!

Alice se quedó fría mientras el hombre le sonreía y la miraba con ¿admiración?, en ese momento Cynthia entró para abrazarse a su hermana mientras la confundida Alice acariciaba el pequeño bultito que se formaba en su vientre.

-¿Usted es Alice Brandon?-preguntó el hombre con una evidente felicidad.

-Sí, soy yo-contestó la joven visiblemente confundida y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó el hombre-¡no sabe lo mucho que me ha costado encontrarla! Mi nombre es Felix y vengo por órdenes del señor Aro Vulturi para llevarla de vuelta a casa

-¿Quién es el señor Vulturi?-preguntó Alice mirando a Cynthia-¡no lo he oído ni en peleas de perros!

-El señor Vulturi es su padre y lleva casi cinco años buscándola, él es italiano y es un hombre muy importante. Es hora de viajar a Volterra tiene que conocer a su padre, tíos y primos.

Alice no cabía en sí por la sorpresa ¿desde cuándo tenía una familia?, no sabía muy bien que pensar, ella lo único que sabía de su padre es que era un extranjero y que tenía muchas casas en varios estados del país y ahora resulta que es un italiano importante que la buscaba hace más de cinco años.

-¿Qué esperas?-lloró Tia mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-, vete a empacar tus cosas y vete a ser feliz con tu familia.

-Gracias por todo Tia-le abrazó Alice con mucho cariño-, te prometo que un día voy a volver y te voy a agradecer todo lo que te mereces por haberme recibido en tu casa. A ti y a Benjamín.

-Benjamín se pondrá tan feliz cuando se enteré de que vas a ser feliz con tu familia.

Alice asintió y partió junto a Cynthia a arreglar sus cosas para comenzar su nueva vida ahora en Italia y junto a su verdadera familia

**No quedó muy bien pero trataré que el próximo quede mejor xd si quieren dejen reviews y trataré de responderlas la próxima actualización al final del capitulo. Gracias por leer y espero nos veamos pronto en el próximo capitulo **


	13. evoluciones

El vuelo a Alice le pareció demasiado largo y algo aburrido ya que pasó mareada casi la mitad de éste por su poco evidente embarazo. Pese a que su bebé era aún muy pequeño Alice sentía una extraña conexión hacia su hijo, ella no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo porque ni siquiera ella entendía muy bien que es lo que le estaba pasando su cuerpo y por qué sentía a veces antojos y otras veces repulsión hacia las comidas. Ella solo sabía que estaba esperando un hijo y lo único que necesitaba entender es que su bebé estaba creciendo y que pronto lo tendría en sus brazos y podría abrazarlo y darle todo el amor que su corazón estaba dispuesto a dar.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto tuvieron que realizar otro viaje de casi media hora en auto. Cynthia iba dormida abrazada a su hermana mientras Alice miraba con curiosidad las antiguas y preciosas construcciones de las calles. Nunca había visto construcciones tan antiguas y calles con tanta historia en toda su vida. A lo lejos se veía una gran construcción que estaba cerca de una plaza, la construcción parecía un castillo y era la más grande de todas las demás que había visto a lo largo del viaje.

-Ese es el palacio de la familia Vulturi-dijo Felix mientras se acercaban a la entrada para los dueños del palacio-, tiene más de 300 años de antigüedad y es propiedad de su familia desde que se fundó este pueblo.

-Es gigante-exclamó Alice algo abrumada por la grandeza del lugar-, parece un castillo de un cuento de hadas.

Mientras entraban al estacionamiento Alice se dio cuenta del inmenso jardín del lugar, tenía flores realmente hermosas y árboles donde las aves armaban sus improvisados nidos. Era un jardín tan lleno de vida donde había varias ardillas que jugaban y se trepaban hasta los árboles. Parecía un pequeño bosque en miniatura pero mucho mejor cuidado que uno.

Cuando se estacionaron la joven comenzó a temblar, pensaba que tal vez su familia no la aceptaría por ser como era y que tal vez no encajaría con la clase de vida que sus parientes llevaban en ese lugar.

-No se preocupe-le dijo Felix tendiéndole la mano-, el señor Aro sabe que usted no ha vivido en las mejores condiciones de vida

Alice suspiró para luego despertar a Cynthia y entrar detrás de Felix hacia la más que gigante casa, se sentía muy nerviosa al sentir las miradas y cuchicheos de los empleados. Sintió como las lágrimas se le acumulaban en sus ojos ya que estaba muy pero muy nerviosa.

-Quédese aquí un minuto-dijo Feliz cuando llegaron a una gran puerta con un marco de mármol-, tengo que anunciar su llegada.

Felix desapareció detrás de la puerta dejando a una Alice totalmente nerviosa y temblorosa.

El joven detective se sentía demasiado feliz por lo que entró con una gran sonrisa en la cara, es decir, no todos los días el hombre más importante de Italia te elije por sobre un montón de buenos detectives que trabajan para él para que encuentres a su única hija. Era un honor y una remuneración demasiado grande.

Cuando el detective entró a la sala donde estaba la familia Vulturi sintió la mirada sorprendida de todos las personas que allí había, pero lejos la cara más sorprendida era la de Aro Vulturi quien no daba crédito a la sonrisa del detective.

-¿No me digas que…?-preguntó el hombre levantándose de su silla que más bien parecía un trono.

-Así es-dijo el detective con la alegría en el rostro-, la princesa de Volterra vuelve a casa.

-Hazla entrar de inmediato-exclamó Aro con alegría paseándose por el gran cuarto-.¡Haremos una fiesta en todo el pueblo!

-Hermano-dijo con calma Cayo-primero tenemos que ver si realmente es tu hija.

Aro rodó los ojos y le dijo a Felix que podía ir a buscar a su tan anhelada hija.

Alice y Cynthia estaban muy nerviosas, la primera no paraba de pensar en modos de escape de esa mansión y la segunda reía por los nervios y por las locas ocurrencias de su hermana mayor.

Cuando Felix llegó hasta ellas y le ofreció la mano a Alice, ésta se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello, empalideció al instante y comenzó a temblar más de lo que era normal para un ser humano. A su vez Cynthia le tomó su mano libre para darle un poco más de perdida confianza.

Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que Alice sintió cuando entró a la lujosa sala, apenas puso un pie casi toda las personas del lugar le hicieron una profunda reverencia excepto tres hombres dos de ellos estaban sentados en una especie de tronos y el que se suponía que se sentaba al medio estaba de pie y la miraba con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro.

Lo siguiente que Alice sintió fue un fuerte abrazo por parte del hombre que estaba de pie por lo que dedujo que sería su padre. Se sentía un poco incómoda con tanto afecto físico, el único hombre que la había abrazado y había estado así de cerca de ella era Jasper pero no deseaba acordarse de él ahora ni nunca, quería olvidarlo pero a veces sentía que todo le recordaba a él y era ahí cuando se sentía débil y las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

-¡Bienvenida a casa hija mía!-saludó Aro mirando dubitativamente a Cynthia ya que por lo que él sabía su hija era una aunque igual la recibió con alegría y condescendencia y ya habría tiempo para hablar de cualquier cosa del pasado-¡Espero que te adaptes y seas muy feliz en esta casa que cuando yo muera será tu casa!

Alice asintió un poco turbada por la excesiva alegría del hombre, le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su hermana a lo que está sonrió con discreción.

-Bueno pero basta de charlas-dijo Aro alegremente-, es hora de actuar, digamos que no permitiré que mi hija sea una ignorante y créeme que lo digo sin ánimos de ofender además estoy seguro de que aprenderás rápido y sabrás llevar mis negocios tan bien como yo y mis hermanos lo hacemos. ¡Jane, Alec!, encárguense de ella.

-Claro tío-exclamó una chica rubia y de casi la misma estatura de Alice que se paró frente a ella y comenzó a analizarla-Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y no solo con la mayor.

-Verdaderos diamantes en bruto-dijo el joven sonriéndole a Alice de lado-, pero ya las puliremos y serán verdaderas princesas. Jane tu encárgate de la ropa de las dos y de la educación de la pequeña yo me encargo de instruir a nuestra prima. Empecemos de inmediato, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

El encuentro entre Bella y María era inminente y a la primera poco le importaban sus cinco meses de embarazo si es que tenía que darle su merecido a la chica que destruyó la vida de su casi hermana.

El enfrentamiento se desató durante el almuerzo del mismo día en que la castaña hiso su triunfal aparición en la hacienda, la joven se acariciaba su vientre mientras miraba con odio a María que para su mala suerte la habían sentado al frente de dicha joven.

-Bella-dijo María sonriendo con malicia-, supongo que ahora que te has casado con Edward se acabaron todos esos rumores de que tú eras una prostituta del casino que hay en el pueblo.

-María-suspiró la joven con arrogancia-si quieres insultarme esfuérzate un poco. He oído peores insultos de parte de las lavanderas y créeme que no son dignos de decir en la mesa.

-Bueno-sonrió María sin amedrentarse-, ¿qué tal Alice? Ella sí que debe estar trabajando de ramera en donde quiera que esté, es bastante obvio que ella y su hermanita deben andar en malos pasos.

Eso bastó para que Bella no respondiera a la razón y se dejara llevar por el impulso de una tenue venganza, la joven de ojos color chocolate tomó su copa de jugo de manzana y se la lanzó a la cara de María para después levantarse, rodear la mesa y agarrar a la joven del pelo.

-¡Cállate asesina de mierda!-le dijo Bella cuando la soltó-¡eres una maldita perra que mató a la mujer que era la madre de Alice y que a su vez era mi madre cuando la mía murió! ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Alice perra de mierda!

-¡La perra es ella!-le gritó María con fuerza-¡Venir embarazada de quien sabe qué clase de hombre y acusar a Jasper de eso!

Bella no pudo más y ante el inminente insulto de María le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que sorprendió a todos los que estaban en la habitación si es que ya no estaban sorprendidos.

-Edward-dijo Jasper tratando de hacer que la paz volviera al ya alterado hogar-, llévate a Bella de aquí está muy alterada.

-¡y más encima la defiendes!-le gritó Bella al rubio con toda la rabia de la que fue capaz-¡no me extraña que esa perra te haya separado de Alice! Eres un imbécil de marca mayor ¡a no ser que no seas tan imbécil y sea verdad que no la querías!

Bella se fue del comedor a ver a su mejor amigo a la Reservación sin sospechar que ese enfrentamiento era el primero de muchos que se vivirían en la gran hacienda Cullen.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y trataré de actualizar pronto **

**Respuesta a review *-***

**-Jazzy Twilight: Gracias por leerme e.e, me alegra que estes tan atenta a la historia además de que muchas de las cosas que dijiste pasaran pronto en la historia así que no te despegues de mi fic dsdasdadsas me salio como en la tele :ppp espero que estes bien y nos leemos pronto. **


	14. historias

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Alice había llegado a Italia y las cosas habían cambiado tal vez de forma irrevocable. Ella había cambiado un poco su forma de ser y de vestir, gracias a Alec era una chica educada y que sabía lo que quería y gracias a Jane vestía diferente y de una forma más sofisticada, también había dejado crecer su cabello que ahora era ondulado y aún seguía siendo negro.

Sus ocho meses de embarazo la hacían ver de una forma dulce y angelical. Su familia la había ayudado y apoyado desde que se enteraron de su estado, pudo encontrar en sus primos amigos que la ayudarían de forma incondicional y en su padre encontró la comprensión que, su madre aunque en pocos minutos no había sabido darle.

-Alice-le llamó Aro mientras ella estudiaba uno de los tantos libros que Alec le entregaba-, necesito hablar contigo y creo que no puede esperar más tiempo.

-Tu dirás-contestó ella sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio de su padre.

-Es sobre Cynthia-comenzó el hombre visiblemente nervioso-, he querido preguntarte sobre ella desde que llegaste pero no quería ponerte más nerviosa de lo que estabas y bueno, la pregunta es ¿tú sabes quién es el padre de Cynthia? Porque yo no lo soy y tengo bastantes pruebas de eso.

-Lo sé –contestó ella con sus ojos llenos de melancolía-, como te conté hace un tiempo, mi madre estaba loca y siempre lo estuvo. Decía que en la hacienda de los Cullen habitaba el diablo y huía constantemente de él, se escondía en los bosques y dormía en las cuevas pero una tarde encontró a un bebé solo en el bosque, pensó que era de la hacienda de los Cullen y decidió traerlo consigo y dármelo como un regalo de la vida y el destino. Desde ese día Cynthia es mi hermana, no biológica pero si del alma.

-No dejo de lamentar lo que le pasó a tu madre-respondió Aro viéndose las manos-, debe ser horrible morir quemado y no dejo de pensar que todo lo que ha pasado ha sido culpa mía.

-Tuya-repitió Alice con escepticismo-¿por qué? Lo que pasó es un accidente, le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera.

-Más que eso es sobre lo que pasó hace casi 18 años-Aro comenzó a pasearse nervioso por la habitación hasta que decidió sentarse de nuevo.-. Hace 18 años yo estaba de vacaciones en Forks y vivíamos en la hacienda "el canto", es la hacienda que limita con la de los Cullen.

"Tu madre vivía en Port Angeles y era una mujer muy bonita, me atrevo a decir que todos los hombres que la conocían estaban enamorados de ella. Mary trabajaba en la hacienda de los Cullen como mucama así que estaba siempre allí. Carlisle y yo éramos y somos muy buenos amigos, pasó que un día su esposa Esme y sus hijos se fueron a visitar a algunos familiares en Alaska por lo que mi amigo organizó una pequeña fiesta a la que mis hermanos y yo asistimos sin pensarlo dos veces. No sé si fue el exceso de alcohol u otra cosa pero apenas vi a tu madre dejé de pensar y el instinto le ganó a la razón, ella había venido a preguntar si podía ayudarnos en algo más ya que se tenía que ir a su casa. Cuando se fue hacia la cocina comencé a seguirla y, te juro que de haber estado sobrio no habría hecho algo así, sé que no tiene justificación pero quiero que sepas que no hay día en el que no me arrepienta de haberla tomado a la fuerza, de haberla violado y que por mi culpa se haya vuelto loca"

Alice estaba sorprendida, nunca se esperó que la verdad fuera tan dura, nunca se había imaginado que ella había sido producto de una violación. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar y a relacionar algunas cosas, su madre siempre decía que en la hacienda de los Cullen las personas eran malas porque ahí vivía el diablo o mejor dicho su padre y ahora sabía que era verdad, que ninguno de los Cullen era una persona noble y buena, y que cada uno de ellos se merecía su venganza. Si al principio pensó en vengarse solo de Jasper, María y de los que la habían acusado de ladrona, ahora su venganza y su odio se extendían hacia todos y cada uno de los miembros de esa familia que tanto daño le habían hecho.

-Mi mamá-comenzó a sollozar Alice de una forma dramática y horrible-, mi pobre madre se volvió loca cuando supo que estaba embarazada. Si supuestamente te arrepentías de lo que habías hecho ¿por qué nos abandonaste?

-Yo no sabía que tu madre estaba embarazada y créeme que traté de ayudarla pero ella no quería verme. Intenté pedirle matrimonio para guardar las apariencias pero ella me rechazó diciendo que nunca en la vida se casaría con un maldito violador que prefería morirse antes que tener que vivir con migo.

Alice no quería seguir escuchando más, se levantó como pudo y miró con odio a su padre para luego correr a su cuarto y llorar desconsoladamente sobre las cenizas de su madre. No le importaba nada más, solo que su madre había sufrido casi lo mismo que ella pero de una forma más cruel ya que a su madre la habían obligado a estar con alguien a quien ni siquiera quería.

Lloró con toda la fuerza que tenía y ni cuenta se dio cuando Jane y Cynthia entraron a su habitación para hablar con ella, las dos chicas estaban preocupadas por Alice y porque las angustias y preocupaciones le hacían daño a su bebé.

-Alice si no te calmas puede que se te adelante el parto-le recordó Jane agachándose para estar a su altura-, falta muy poco y lo mejor es que tu bebé no nazca prematuro.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde porque cuando Alice se levantó sintió agua correr por sus piernas y al ver se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en trabajo de parto. Pronto vinieron los dolores de las contracciones y tuvo que pedir ayuda para que la dejaran recostarse sobre la cama mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-¡Pronto!-exclamó Jane con urgencia-¡dile a Alec que llame al doctor porque Alice ya va a tener a su hijo!

Cynthia corrió para dar la noticia a su primo quien rápidamente llamó al doctor y se fue hacia el cuarto de la chica que ahora daba a luz. La verdad era que Alec sentía hacia su prima algo más que cariño fraternal, en esos meses la había aprendido a querer y una parte suya quería formar parte de su futura alegría y de su tal vez prospero destino.

El parto demoró casi 4 largas horas y fuera del cuarto de Alice todos los hombres de la familia Vulturi se agolpaban para saber de la salud tanto de la madre como del bebé. Los nervios se carcomían tanto al padre como al primo de Alice y eso fue hasta que Jane salió con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Es una niña preciosa-exclamó con alegría-, tanto la madre como la niña se encuentran bien y en perfecto estado de salud.

En esos momentos salió el doctor para confirmar las palabras anteriormente dichas por Jane quien entró al cuarto de su prima para hacerles compañía a las dos chicas Brandon y a la nueva integrante de la familia.

-Es adorable-suspiró Jane viendo a la pequeña bebé que estaba en brazos de su sonriente madre.

-Es perfecta-corrigió Alice viendo a su pequeña hijita-, pero se parece demasiado al padre.

-¿qué tiene de Jasper?-preguntó Cynthia viendo a su sobrina-, lo que es yo pienso que se parece demasiado a ti.

-Que no tiene es la pregunta-dijo Alice con una mueca extraña-, tiene los ojos azules y si le empieza a crecer cabello rubio será más que evidente que es una Cullen y yo no quiero que tenga nada de esa familia ni siquiera el nombre.

-Hablando de nombres-dijo Jane para cambiar el tema de la conversación-, ¿Cómo se llamará la niña?

- He pensado mil nombres pero ninguno me gusta totalmente-suspiró Alice mirando a su hijita y acariciándole una mejilla con su dedo índice-, ¿por qué no me ayudan?

-Claro-exclamó Jane con alegría-¿qué tal Ágata? Ese es el nombre de nuestra abuela…

-no me gusta-protestó Cynthia-, suena raro y si le pones Donatella

-Chicas esos nombres son demasiado italianos y no es que no me gusten pero no sé si mi hija tenga cara de Ágata o Donatella.

Después de un silencio en el que las tres mujeres pensaban por más nombres a Alice se le ocurrió uno que siempre le había gustado en el caso de que tuviera una hija.

-Ya se-dijo sonriendo- se llamará Mary Julietta Brandon Vulturi, Julietta Brandon Vulturi

-Suena como la heredera de algo importante-dijo Jane aprobando el nombre-, y Julietta es un nombre muy italiano además de que es lindo.

-y Mary es el nombre de mamá-dijo Cynthia abrazando a su hermana mientras sonreía-, estoy segura de que Julietta y tu serán muy felices juntas.

Alice asintió y consultó la fecha del calendario: 19 de septiembre, el día más feliz de su vida. El día en el que por fin pudo abrazar y ver a su pequeña hijita. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completa y feliz, pero aunque el nacimiento de la pequeña Julietta le hubiera ablandado el corazón y la hubiera hecho la chica más feliz del mundo aun en su alma habían resquicios de odio y de venganza quienes le gritaban que volviera a Estados Unidos e hiciera pagar a todos los que la habían dañado.

**No me gustó mucho como quedó pero trataré de que el próximo capítulo sea mejor. Gracias por leerme y perdón por la ausencia pero es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer por estos días pero trataré de actualizar pronto n.n **

**Reviews:**

** .crepusculo: primero que nada gracias por leerme *-*. Iba a subir este capítulo con la verdadera historia de la madre de Alice justo ahora porque era importante la narración de Aro, espero que este capítulo conteste tus dudas ya que Mary creía o mejor dicho empezó a creer que Aro era el diablo y que viviera en la casa de los Cullen. Bueno gracias por leerme y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo nos vemos cuando actualice ;)**

**-Jazzy Twilight: No me digas que soy una de las mejores porque me lo terminaré creyendo xd y no me agradezcas por subir la historia en verdad subo mis historias porque me gusta escribir y sacar fuera algunas ideas, más bien te agradezco a ti que me leas y te guste la historia. Pronto Alice volverá y se reencontrará con Bella, María y con Jasper eso es solo cuestión de tiempo pero pasará muy pronto. Gracias por leerme y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización **


	15. planes

Pasaron algunos días desde el nacimiento de Julietta y su joven madre ya se encontraba de pie, llenando de renovada alegría el palacio de los Vulturi. Había decidido que se tomaría unas vacaciones en Estados Unidos y haría una visita a Filadelfia y lo más importante a Forks donde llevaría a cabo su añorada venganza.

-Alice no es por meterme en tu vida-le dijo Aro un día a la joven mientras jugaba con su hija-, pero yo creo que deberías hablar con el padre de la niña. Yo conozco a Carlisle y a Jasper y sé que se harán responsables y te ayudaran en lo que necesites.

-No me importa si Jasper se hace o no responsable-respondió la chica con determinación-, yo no quiero su ayuda ni quiero que forme parte de la vida de mi hija, ella es mía. Para lo único que lo puedo querer es para vengarme de él para que pague y sufra por todo lo que me ha hecho.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó Aro sorprendido-, me siento como el científico que ha creado a un monstruo, no sé qué decirte, es extraño.

-No has creado a un monstruo sigo siendo la misma de antes –dijo Alice tomando a su hija en brazos-, simplemente creo que el daño cambia a las personas y si me dices que soy un monstruo entonces sí, soy un monstruo porque créeme esa familia me ha hecho mucho daño y no lo puedo perdonar tan fácilmente.

Si bien Alice no lo quería reconocer su cambio era más que notorio, ya no era la niña cálida e inocente que pensaba que la vida era hermosa y que era feliz con lo que tenía, ahora era una chica fría, ambiciosa y que no se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente por la gente. Ahora Alice seguía siendo cálida y simpática con aquellos estaba segura que no le harían daño, pero se resguardaba de un modo peor que antes. Se iba a vengar porque su corazón aún estaba herido y porque aunque quisiera no podía odia al padre de su hija, se sentía tan estúpida por eso, por amar a Jasper pese a todo lo que le había hecho y ahí está la razón de su venganza quería verlo sufrir y que fuera miserable por haberla enamorado sin remedio y por hacerla sentir tan débil.

Decidió ir a hablar con su primo mientras dejaba a Julietta dormida en su cunita, amaba a su hija con toda el alma, estaba segura de que mataría y moriría por ella. Su hija era la única que podía calmar su odio y curar su adolorido corazón con sonrisas, juegos y alegrías. La amaba de forma incondicional y no le importaba de quien fuera hija porque para Alice, Julietta era solo su hija, para la joven la pequeña niña no tenía padre y no necesitaba que nadie la ayudara a criar a su hijita. Alice creía que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidar de Cynthia, de Julietta y de si misma.

-¿Quieres bailar? –le preguntó Alec mientras Alice entraba al salón principal.

-Claro-respondió ella sonriendo mientras su primo elegía la música que muy a pesar de la chica era una canción romántica en español pero que entendía a la perfección, la canción era Todo es una ilusión de Rio Roma. Suspiró con pesar y para disimular su estado de ánimo dio una pequeña sonrisa al chico que se paraba frente a ella.

Se abrazó a su primo y comenzaron a mecerse lentamente según el ritmo de la canción, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en Jasper pero se convenció poco a poco que tenía que olvidarle y se aseguró que después de su merecida venganza todo sería más fácil y podría olvidarlo y lo más importante odiarlo como se supone que debería hacer.

-Veo que por fin has aprendido a bailar-le dijo Alec con alegría-, me siento orgulloso de ti y solo Dios sabe lo mucho que me costó enseñarte.

-Claro-río la chica sonriéndole con ganas-, después de casi 40 pisotones diarios por fin puedo bailar sin dañar a tus pies. Ahora la pregunta es ¿me lo perdonaras algún día?

-Lo pensaré pero por mientras me conformo con restregártelo cada vez que bailemos juntos.

-que supongo que serán muchas.

Alice comenzaba a sospechar que tal vez Alec se estuviera enamorando de ella, no era solo por lo simpático y tierno que era con ella sino que se daba cuenta de que la miraba de forma diferente y que quería estar a su lado más que antes. Una parte de ella se sentía culpable porque estaba segura de que nunca sería capaz de amar a alguien otra vez y se lamentaba por no poder enamorarse de Alec ya que él era una buena persona y se notaba que la quería, sin embargo, en el corazón no se manda y por más que deseara amar a su primo eso nunca ocurriría.

Cuando terminaron de bailar le habló a su primo sobre la idea que tenía de irse de vacaciones por un tiempo a Estados Unidos y si Jane y él la podían acompañar ya que necesitaba sus sugerencias para invertir en algunos negocios, sin embargo, Alice no sospechaba que viajaría pero no precisamente por tomarse unas vacaciones.

-Aro-dijo ella esa noche durante la cena-, te veo preocupado ¿sucede algo?

-Sí-respondió el jefe de familia mirando fijamente a su hija-, tengo una cadena de casinos en Estados Unidos, son uno de los negocios familiares que nos aportan suficientes ganancias pero creo que la administradora de Filadelfia y Forks me está mintiendo con los estados de cuenta y me puede estar robando. La única solución es que yo vaya a supervisar los manejos del dinero.

-Si quieres puedo ir yo-dijo Alice sonriendo con suficiencia-, sería la oportunidad perfecta para aplicar todo lo que he aprendido durante estos meses.

-Pero bajo que nombre irías-dijo Alec de forma pensativa-, necesitarías una autorización notarial, además no puedes viajar está Julietta y la coronación será pronto.

-Pero velo así-dijo ella de forma frívola-, después de la coronación seré oficialmente la heredera de Aro y ya no necesitaré una autorización para ir en su nombre y obviamente que viajaré con mi Julietta no la voy a dejar sola y como tenemos pensado tomarnos vacaciones familiares podríamos reunirnos en Forks y hacer lo que teníamos planeado.

-Alice tiene razón-reconoció Jane bebiendo un poco de jugo-. Lo mejor es que nosotros vayamos a Forks, nos encarguemos de ese casino y ella se encargue del de Filadelfia para luego reunirnos en la hacienda de "El Canto"

Bella se encontraba jugando en el cuarto de su pequeña hija Renesmee ya de 4 meses de vida, pese a ser tan pequeña era una niña muy lista y energética. Cada vez que veía a su pequeña hija no dejaba de pensar en su mejor amiga, en que tal vez ya haya nacido su hijo y quién sabe en qué condiciones de vida se encuentre ahora. Estaba tan entretenida jugando con la niña que no se dio cuenta de que María la observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué hay Bella?-la saludó la joven con una marcada ironía.

-María-suspiró Bella con un deje de cansancio-, créeme que no tengo tiempo para oír tus estupideces dime rápido ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Bien, yo creo que deberíamos ser amigas o tratar de serlo, es decir, yo no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no tenga la certeza de que Jasper volverá con migo.

-Ósea no te irás nunca-respondió la chica de ojos color chocolate-, a mí no me interesa ser tu amiga y si Alice llegará a volver y se quisiera vengar de ti créeme que me uniría a ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No has pensado que ella tal vez se quiera vengar de ti también por haberla dejado sola, es decir, tú la abandonaste y no cumpliste tu promesa de enviarle dinero yo creo que ella si se vengara de ti lo haría de una forma lenta y te haría sufrir mucho por tu traición.

Bella abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada, tomo a su hija en brazos y salió corriendo ya que no quería escuchar las palabras llenas de veneno de María. La verdad era que ella si le había enviado dinero a su mejor amiga a través de algunas cartas que escribieron hacia Jasper, pero era demasiado tarde ya que Alice se había marchado y Jasper estaba en una profunda depresión por lo que no estaba de ánimos como para mandarle dinero a alguien además de que ni siquiera tenía su dirección.

Decidió llevar a Renesmee con su tía Rosalie mientras ella se iba a hablar con James a ver si sabía algo de Alice, lo único que el chico le dijo fue que estaba en Filadelfia y gracias a los detectives que su cuñado contrató se dieron cuenta de que era cierto, por lo que Jasper partió inmediatamente a buscar más información a la ciudad antes mencionada y si la suerte lo acompañaba a tratar de localizar a Alice y a su hijo.

Durante todo el periodo de embarazo de Bella habían llegado todos los que se habían marchado y, a medida que llegaban a la hacienda y preguntaban por Alice les iban relatando los acontecimientos que habían transcurrido durante tanto tiempo. La pregunta que a todos les surgía después de escuchar la historia era ¿por qué María no se marchaba de la hacienda?, la respuesta era porque la joven no tenía adonde ir, los padres de María estaban pasando por un mal momento económico y tuvieron que hipotecar y vender todas sus propiedades e irse a vivir con los padres de Netty, la única forma en la que podrían recuperar el dinero perdido y pagar a los bancos era que María se casara con un hombre que tuviera suficiente dinero como para hacerse cargo de una deuda millonaria. Esa era la razón más poderosa que tenía la joven para quedarse en un lugar donde nadie la quería, a ella no le importaba para nada Jasper la verdad nunca lo había querido solo la seducía la idea de tener más dinero y ahora esa idea tenía que llevarla a cabo como fuera, solo había un pequeño problema: Alice interfería en sus planes y los para ella estúpidos sentimientos de Jasper no colaboraban con su plan pero estaba segura de que tenía que haber una forma para que se volviera a enamorar de ella y encontraría esa única forma.

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó Rosalie a Bella cuando tomó a su sobrina en brazos-, sigues preocupada por Alice.

-Sí, es inevitable-respondió Bella sentándose al lado de Rose-. Si mi parto tuvo complicaciones pese a que tenía a un millón de médicos ayudándome ¿qué le queda a Alice? A veces me torturo pensando que tal vez ni siquiera este viva.

-Quédate tranquila Bella-dijo Rose abrazando a la joven madre-, Alice sabe lo que hace por algo decidió irse y tienes que ser positiva y pensar que ella está bien, que tal vez Jasper la encuentre en Filadelfia y si tiene suerte tal vez la traiga a casa.

-Pues va a necesitar mucha suerte-respondió Bella acomodándose al abrazo-pues solo yo sé lo muy terca que es Alice cuando quiere hacer algo.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras la pequeña Renesmee jugaba con un poco del cabello rubio de Rosalie. El parto de Bella fue bastante complicado ya que al comenzar las contracciones se le subió la presión y, por seguridad tuvieron que hacerlo por cesárea ya que si continuaban con el parto natural había grandes probabilidades de que Bella muriera al dar a luz.

Mientras Bella y Rosalie comenzaban a jugar con Renesmee, Laurent entró a toda velocidad en el salón y por la cara que llevaba al parecer traía noticias.

-Señorita Rosalie-exclamó visiblemente alterado-, gracias al cielo que la encuentro ya que no está ninguno de los patrones en la hacienda

-¿qué es lo que ocurre?-preguntó la joven rubia visiblemente preocupada.

-Ha llegado gente a la hacienda de "El Canto"-respondió Laurent-, al parecer son importantes ya que vienen con guarda espaldas y un equipo de seguridad muy completo. Le juro que no los había visto nunca antes por estos lados.

-¿Les preguntó cómo se llamaban?-dijo de forma preocupada Rosalie mientras marcaba el número de su padre.

-Una mujer rubia me dijo que eran los Vulturi pero que ninguno de ellos era el dueño de la hacienda.

-¿entonces quién es?-preguntó Bella con el ceño fruncido.

-Según la señorita rubia una mujer que en estos momentos está resolviendo unos problemas en Filadelfia pero que volverá más pronto de lo que todos nos imaginamos.

Bella y Rosalie se miraron extrañadas ya que esa hacienda estaba más que vacía y era extraño que sus dueños llegaran para ocuparla de un día para el otro y sobre todo con un gran operativo de seguridad.

Lo único que entendían era que Los Vulturi estaban de regreso y habían llegado para quedarse por un tiempo indefinido.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y mil gracias por leerme. No tengo mucho que compartir solo que tengo que estudiar :cccc, si quieren dejarme un review pueden hacerlo y espero que estén bien c:**

**Reviews n.n **

**-** **Jazzy Twilight: la historia de Mary y Cynthia la tenía planeada desde que empecé a escribir el fic y me alegro que te haya gustado el nombre de Julietta, el parto de Bella no lo puse tan detallado pero después cuando llegue Alice se verán más detalles del nacimiento de Renesmee. Gracias por leerme y seguir la historia, espero que te encuentres bien y nos leemos pronto.**

** .crepusculo : que bueno que te gusto el capitulo c: . La venganza está muy cerca y obviamente tendrá muchas cosas planeadas para deshacerse de Maria y de todos los que le hicieron daño u.u. La historia de Mary era algo que quería escribir hace tiempo y pensé en dejarla viva para que tuviera una mini historia de amor con Aro pero después se me ocurrió darle un giro más dramático a la historia aunque la verdad creo que esa idea de la historia de amor hubiera sido un poco rara .-. . Gracias por leer y me alegro de que te guste la historia c: ojala estes bien y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **


	16. reencuentro

La coronación fue bastante larga y empalagosa para Alice, era una ceremonia repetitiva y aburrida en la que debía jurar gobernar en un futuro con justicia, razón y responsabilidad. Todo terminó en que Aro le colocó una corona de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes, el manto real y el cetro de la ciudad. Todo era a un estilo algo inglés con una combinación extraña de bailes italianos que culminó en una gran fiesta que duró casi tres días.

La familia de Alice decidió viajar a Forks apenas terminaran las fiestas, el plan era decir que ella estaba en Filadelfia para no levantar sospechas. Solo Cayo Marco y Cynthia se quedaron para hacerle compañía durante el tiempo que necesitaba para que Julietta fuera autorizada para realizar un viaje tan largo y extenuante.

-Alice-le dijo Cayo el día en que ella y su hermana empacaban sus cosas para partir a Filadelfia- ¿estás segura de que quieres volver?

-Sí-contestó ella con la mirada plagada de odio-, tengo algunas cosas pendientes en Forks.

-Te quieres vengar-aclaró el padre de Jane y Alec-, se ve en tu mirada el odio que llevas dentro y créeme que te apoyo. Si quieres destruir a los Cullen no dudes en pedir mi ayuda, esa familia merece ser destruida, cualquier cosa que necesites no lo pienses dos veces.

-Gracias Cayo-contestó la chica mirando con frialdad por la ventana-, pero creo que mi venganza será personal aunque si me veo acorralada te llamaré de inmediato.

Después de esa breve conversación Alice tomó en brazos a su hija, se reunió con Cynthia y se dispusieron a regresar a Filadelfia, pero ya no como las pobres jóvenes que necesitaban ayuda desesperadamente, si no que como las dueñas de una importante cadena de casinos que exudaban confianza y seguridad por cada poro.

Pasaron varios días para que las jóvenes llegaran a Filadelfia y lo primero que hicieron fue ir a visitar a Tia y a Benjamín para agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por ellas. Pero esta vez era diferente, las chicas ya no iban en taxi si no que en un auto conducido con chofer y con dos guarda espaldas, uno de ellos era Felix y el otro Demetri, uno de los mejores detectives y estrategas que trabajaba para Aro Vulturi, era uno de sus mayores hombres de confianza además de ser el hermano mayor de Felix.

Cuando se bajaron del auto Alice toco la puerta esperando a que su amiga la abriera con su acostumbrada amabilidad. Sin embargo no fue solo amabilidad lo que recibió por parte de Tia, la egipcia se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver a la hermosa mujer de cabello negro, largo y ondulado, que usaba un vestido rojo y ajustado al cuerpo que iba acompañada de una chica de unos quince años vestida de una manera igual de sintuosa y que cargaba un pequeño bebé con una mantita rosada.

-¿Alice?-susurró sorprendida la joven egipcia al ver el increíble cambio de su amiga.

-Quien otra si no-contestó la aludida con confianza mientras sonreía coquetamente-, te dije que volvería y te agradecería todo personalmente.

-Es que te vez increíble-dijo Tia analizando a la impactante mujer que tenía al frente, realmente parecía una modelo o una actriz de películas-, ¡no eres la misma que conocí! Te vez más ¿sexi? Ni siquiera parece que hubieras tenido un hijo.

Alice le sonrió a la vez que le mostraba a su pequeña Julietta para que la cargara un rato.

Tia invitó a Alice y sus numerosos acompañantes a beber algo mientras se relajaban un poco por el viaje a la vez que conversaban un poco de sus vidas.

-Es realmente adorable-susurró Tia cuando veía a la bebé dormida en sus brazos-, a de ser muy tranquila.

-Ahora es tranquila-respondió Alice mirando con orgullo a su pequeña hija-, y solo lo es cuando duerme. Cuando está despierta es bastante inquieta e hiperactiva, es increíble que siendo tan pequeña tenga tanta energía, si incluso cuando aún estaba en estado de embarazo me pateaba y se movía bastante.

-Me alegro que estés tan contenta y feliz con tu hija y tu hermana. Pero ¿qué es lo que te trajo específicamente aquí?

Alice prosiguió a contar toda la historia y el lio que tenía con los casinos y sus respectivas administradoras y que a partir del día siguiente tendría que ir todas las noches a supervisar las actividades del casino.

Tia las invitó a quedarse junto con sus guardas espaldas ya que tenían suficientes cuartos para todo y porque se moría de ganas de hablar con Alice y mimar a la pequeña Julietta.

Esa noche Alice se propuso que al día siguiente iría a comprar algunos vestidos y trajes para el centro comercial además de algunos juguetes para su niña. Así lo hiso, eran casi las dos de la tarde cuando paseaba por el hermoso centro comercial con varias bolsas en sus manos, sin sospechar que pronto volvería a encontrarse sin previo aviso con su pasado.

Mientras caminaba su celular comenzó a sonar y cuando lo iba a contestar sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y la obliga a voltearse.

-¡¿qué demonios?!-masculló enojada, pero cuando se fijó quien era él que la había hecho voltear sus ojos se volvieron fríos y su mirada era una mezcla de ofuscación y odio.- ¿qué es lo que quiere?- preguntó con frialdad mientras veía a Jasper fingiendo molestia por haberla molestado. Estaba casi igual a como le recordaba pero en su rostro se veían reflejados el cansancio y el sufrimiento.

-Quisiera saber cómo se llama-contestó el joven contrariado-, es que usted se parece mucho a alguien que conocí hace algún tiempo.

-Mary Alice Vulturi-respondió ella con la rabia en la voz y en la mirada-, ¿le dice algo mi nombre?

-Lo siento-dijo Jasper apenado y observando el increíble parecido entre aquella desconocida y su amada Alice- creo que me equivoqué de persona además mi Alice era una campesina pobre e ignorante pero pese a eso era la chica más dulce y tierna de todo el mundo.

-Pues espero que la encuentre-masculló Alice de forma brusca para después alejarse prácticamente corriendo.

Jasper se quedó contrariado, él había acudido al centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas para su pequeña sobrina a la que quería muchísimo casi como si fuese su hija. Él sabía que ya Alice habría tenido a su bebé y en lo único que pensaba era en encontrarla, había tratado de localizar la dirección exacta de Alice en Filadelfia pero sin lograr muchos resultados.

Entonces mientras compraba la vio: no era muy alta pero caminaba con seguridad y una sensualidad desbordante, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, tenía el cabello largo, ondulado y de un negro que reconocía además y lo más importante sus facciones finas y angelicales correspondían a los de su Alice de un modo tan increíble que pensó y aseguró que sería ella.

Se quedó bastante sorprendido al saber que no era así además se dijo que era estúpido pensar que una mujer como Mary Alice Vulturi fuera su Alice ya que los apellidos no coincidían y se notaba que aquella mujer era muy arrogante, ambiciosa y su mirada era demasiado fría como para ser su Alice.

Alice a su vez se quedó sorprendida y helada mientras se escondía en el patio de comidas. ¿Qué demonios hacia Jasper en Filadelfia? , ¿Por qué la estaba buscando? ¿y si le quería quitar a su hija? No, eso no lo permitiría bajo ningún motivo, primero muerta.

-Claro-sollozó limpiándose algunas lágrimas mientras recordaba las palabras de Jasper- Alice Brandon no hubiera sido capaz de ser alguien exitosa, bella y millonaria. Para los Cullen siempre seré una maldita y desgraciada campesina pero yo les demostraré lo contrario, juro que lo haré y voy a vengarme de ti, Jasper Cullen, te juro que no te quedaran ganas de jugar con migo ni de haberme conocido. Eso te lo puedo dar por firmado.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, gracias por leerme y seguir este fic. Tratare de actualizar pronto si quieren dejarme sus reviews pueden hacerlo y yo los contestaré en la actualización que viene, gracias por leer y trataré de actualizar pronto.**

**Reviews n.n**

**-Guest: si, Alice volverá pero no aun , todavía falta un poquito para eso. Gracias por leerme y espero que te encuentres bien.**

**- .crepusculo : Hola c: espero que estes bien y gracias por leerme. Quiero decirte que me gusta mucho tu fic " mi princesa gitana" y que es uno de mis favoritos, tienes que actualizar pronto ¬¬ asasasdsddas. Cuando Alice vuelva muchas cosas van a pasar y puede que pasen algunas cosas que digiste como que no xd , aunque considerándolo bien un romance entre Alice y Alec no es mala idea…. Pero aun no es nada seguro. Bueno espero que te encuentres bien y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo cuídate mucho.**


	17. tiempo muerto

Alice decidió que no iba a dejar que su encuentro con Jasper la afectará emocionalmente. Quería demostrar que era una mujer fuerte y capaz además su venganza a Jasper no sería en Filadelfia, sería en Forks para destruirlo en su tierra natal.

Se puso un vestido negro que la hacía lucir más alta y que mostraba sus piernas de un modo bastante sensual, se puso labial rojo y tomó su bolso a juego con el vestido para partir junto a los guarda espaldas al casino y enfrentarse a la administradora del local.

Cuando entró al lugar se dio cuenta de que era un negocio bastante bueno ya que estaba lleno casi a máxima capacidad y que al lugar acudían personalidades importantes y con el dinero suficiente como para mantener a un pequeño país.

-Buenos días señora-la saludó uno de los empleados de la entrada-¿qué necesita?

-Necesito hablar con la señora Mellor –dijo sacando un papel desde donde leyó el nombre.

-Sí, esperé un minuto señorita iré a avisarle a la señora a ver si puede atenderla.

El empleado se fue hacia las oficinas por lo que Alice aprovechó para beber un trago y observar el buen ambiente que allí había. Se percató de que la mayoría de las personas la observaban con curiosidad y sonrió imperceptiblemente ante eso. No le extrañaba que causara un efecto positivo en el sexo opuesto ya que caminaba con más sensualidad y trataba de sacarse partido con cada gesto y con cada prenda que usaba.

-Señorita-le susurró Felix después de un rato-al parecer se encuentra aquí uno de los hijos del señor Cullen. Si usted desea podemos retirarnos y venir mañana.

-No importa quien esté aquí-respondió ella mientras bebía un poco de su bebida-, vine a solucionar un problema para luego partir a Forks y nadie se interpondrá en mi camino.

Felix asintió una vez y prosiguió a acompañar a su patrona cuando le indicaron que la señora Mellor podía recibirla. Catherine Mellor era una mujer de unos 35 años que dirigía el casino de Filadelfia casi desde que este se fundó, sin embargo, esta señora enviaba informes erróneos a su verdadero dueño, Aro Vulturi, indicando que el casino era un fracaso y que no producía tantas ganancias como el importante hombre italiano esperaba. Todo esto lo hacía para poder robar dinero de un modo sínico y avaricioso.

-Buenos días-saludó la administradora a la joven imponente que entraba a su despacho acompañada de dos hombres vestidos de negro- ¿qué necesita y en qué puedo ayudarla?

-Mi nombre es Mary Alice Vulturi-al decir el nombre la señora Mellor dio un pequeño respingo que supo cubrir a la perfección pero que no pasó desapercibido para Alice-, y vengo en representación de mi padre para superar nuestra inversión en el casino, ¿puedo ver los estados de cuenta?

-Claro señorita-dijo Catherine entregándole un grueso libro-, si quiere más rato bajamos al casino y la presento con algunas de las personas que aquí se encuentran.

Alice asintió una vez mientras leía los documentos y se percataba del engaño en el que su padre había caído. Estaba decidida a despedir a Catherine en cuanto aprendiera llevar un casino y poner en su lugar a Benjamín quien había estudiado administración de empresas. Suspiró y accedió a bajar al casino para ver el movimiento del lugar.

Jasper había ido al mejor casino de Filadelfia para disfrutar de la última noche que pasaría en esa ciudad ya que esa tarde uno de los detectives le había confirmado que Alice se había mudado fuera del país y no tenía mucho sentido que él se quedara a esperar un milagro, pensó que lo mejor era volver a Forks y ayudar a su padre con la hacienda ya que así lograría distraerse aunque fuera un poco de la pena que le daba no encontrar ni a Alice ni a su hijo. Había preguntado por el bebé en todos los orfanatos y hogares infantiles que encontró en la guía telefónica dando las características de una mujer joven, pobre y pequeña que pudo haber abandonado a un niño recién nacido. Pero en ninguno de esos lugares le daban respuestas, en ninguno de los hogares se encontraba su hijo por lo que dedujo que se encontraría en compañía de su madre.

Mientras bebía un trago vio que por las escaleras que conducían a las oficinas principales descendía la mujer que había visto en el centro comercial durante esa mañana. Más que su forma de caminar y sus gestos atrayentes para cualquier hombre a él le atraían sus rasgos faciales tan idénticos a los de Alice, si no era ella podía ser perfectamente su hermana gemela. Él se acordaba perfectamente del rostro de su amada Alice, se lo sabía de memoria y esa mujer era más que idéntica a ella, sin embargo, no era Alice y se maldijo mentalmente por no poder olvidarse de ella.

Cuando los Vulturi llegaron a la hacienda de "El Canto" de que dicha hacienda había pasado muchos años abandonada y bastante alejada de la mano de Dios. El pasto estaba más que crecido y lo más probable era que al podarlo se encontraran con uno que otro habitante indeseable, que decir los vidrios de la ventana, estaba más que cafés y llenos de mugre que debían limpiar.

-Creo que tendremos que ponernos a limpiar-dijo Jane sorprendida de ver semejante desastre y dejando sus maletas en el suelo de la entrada-. ¡Renata! Ve por favor a Port Angeles o a Seattle y busca jóvenes que necesiten trabajar incuso en la hacienda de los Cullen pueden haber personas que quieran un poco de dinero extra.

-Si señorita-contestó la joven mientras tomaba un auto y se iba en dirección al pueblo.

-Por lo pronto –dijo Aro uniéndose a su sobrina-, tenemos que limpiar un poco para poder entrar y pasar la noche seguros de que no habrán ratones y otros animales.

Todos los empleados y guarda espaldas que viajaron con ellos asintieron y se dispusieron a buscar utensilios de aseo domestico al igual que sus patrones. Muy príncipes y reyes serían pero si no colaboraban todos por igual no podrían habitar la casa esa noche y era bastante tedioso tener que conducir hasta Seattle por un hotel.

Mientras Alec y algunos hombres podaban el pasto un auto se estacionó frente a la entrada de la hacienda. Los Vulturi se pusieron de pie y dejaron de lado sus labores para ir a ver al nuevo visitante y para su sorpresa era Carlisle Cullen muy bien acompañado de su esposa.

-Esto es increíble-dijo el médico alegre de ver a su amigo- ¡realeza italiana limpiando! Si me lo contaran no lo creería ¿cómo estás?.

-¡Carlisle, viejo amigo!-saludó Aro con un efusivo abrazo a Carlisle-¡es bueno verte a ti y a tu bella esposa, y ¿cómo están tus hijos? Supongo que la mayoría casados…

-Bueno Edward se casó hace casi un año con una chica de aquí, Rosalie se va a casar con su novio en algunos meses y Jasper, bueno, él sufre por amor ya que por un mal entendido perdió a la chica a la que amaba, pero estoy seguro de que todo ese enredo terminará bien. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿ya encontraste a la hija que andabas buscando?

-Claro que la he encontrado y además tengo otra hija y soy abuelo de una niña preciosa-exclamó el italiano con orgullo-, estoy seguro de que cuando las conozcas recibirás una grata sorpresa…

-Pues quiero que me hables de ella y de cómo han estado tus hermanos así que tus sobrinos y tú están invitados a cenar hoy a mi casa ¿qué te parece? , además de que le diré a mis hombres que te echen una mano con la hacienda mientras buscas empleados.

Aro sonrió con gratitud aceptando la invitación de su amigo. El italiano sabía que tal vez esa sería casi la última vez que Carlisle le miraría con tanta compasión y cariño. Cuando llegara su adorada hija toda cambiaría y en vez de haciendas esos terrenos parecerían un campo de batalla. Aro había intentado aplacar la venganza y el fuerte carácter de Alice, sin embargo, no tuvo resultado alguno solamente consiguió alentarla a seguir con sus planes de venganza. A estas alturas a Aro le daba lo mismo, es decir, aunque se esforzara en hacerla recapacitar y reaccionar la chica haría oídos sordos y no escucharía a nadie además él mismo pensaba que lo que le habían hecho los Cullen a su hija era inhumano y a decir verdad, estaba en cierto modo de acuerdo con que la familia de Carlisle pagara por el daño ocasionado a su pequeña Alice.

Alec y Jane corrieron a cambiarse de ropa para ir a cenar donde los Cullen cuando hubo un espacio habitable en la gran hacienda.

La cena no transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad para María, ella sabía que Alice era la hija perdida del señor Vulturi y si lo que decía Jane era cierto en una semana o tal vez menos tendría a la joven frente a sus ojos, además sabía que el encuentro entre Alice y Jasper era inminente por lo que un profundo miedo y desesperación comenzó a recorrerla a partir de ese día.

El día en que Jasper volvió a la hacienda los Cullen y los Vulturi se encontraban cenando por lo que las respectivas presentaciones se hicieron con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Jane y Alec sabían que él era el padre de Julietta y el hombre que tanto había hecho sufrir y llorar a su prima.

Jasper se sentó frente a los gemelos Vulturi y se preguntó por qué Alec lo miraba con tanto odio, es decir, esa mirada la recibía casi a diario de James y a veces de Charlotte aunque para ser justos era el hombre quien lo miraba como si se estuviera planteando la seria idea de matarlo y borrarlo de la faz de la tierra. Se preguntaba que pudo haber hecho en su vida para ganarse una mirada tan llena de odio por parte del joven italiano.

En ese momento el teléfono de Jane comenzó a sonar por lo que la joven se excusó y contestó el celular.

-¡Prima!-exclamó sonriente cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la que la llamaba-…todo marcha bien aquí aunque tengo que decirte que limpiar no es lo mío además de que te extraño mucho a ti, a tu hermana y al pequeño demonio que tienes por bebé…¡Me alegro!, estaremos esperándote con la fiesta más grande que haya visto Forks…bueno besos y saludos.

-¿Cuándo vuelve?-preguntó Aro observando a su sobrina quien guardaba el teléfono.

-En tres días-respondió la joven con una sonrisa y mirada cómplice dirigida a su hermano-, ya ha solucionado el problema con la señora Mellor y ya está solucionando uno que otro problema pero estará aquí en menos de una semana.

María se tensó al instante al escuchar esa información, estaba segura de que necesitaría ayuda para volver a deshacerse de Alice y pese a que su prima la hubiera traicionado aun contaba con Lucy y estaba abierta a recibir la ayuda de un nuevo aliado.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado más que a mí y gracias por leerme, trataré de actualizar pronto pero no sé muy bien cuando pero trataré de que sea pronto. Gracias por leerme y espero que estén bien.**

**Un beso y un abrazo psicológicos **


	18. el regreso

Alice y Cynthia estaban muy ansiosas por volver a Forks y ver qué había pasado con su pueblo natal. Alice había solucionado de una forma inteligente y rápida el problema del casino de Filadelfia además de que Catherine Mellor tenía como administradora del casino de Forks a su propia hermana, Victoria Mellor, una mujer que Alice conocía perfectamente bien por sus insistentes propuestas de trabajo cuando aún vivía cerca del río.

Se despidió de Tia y de Benjamín, el nuevo administrador del casino, con la promesa de volverse a ver y seguir con el contacto. Alice se sentía nerviosa por su inminente encuentro con su pasado pero estaba segura de que saldría victoriosa y que podría llevar a cabo cada una de sus metas.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto de Seattle sintió como los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, recordó a sus amigos despidiéndose de ella, recordó sus lágrimas de dolor por la muerte de su madre y por la horrible traición de Jasper, y recordó que había jurado volver y vengarse de todos y ahí estaba orgullosa y exitosa en casi todos los ámbitos de su vida.

Mientras iban llegando a su hacienda no pudo evitar llorar un poco al ver los bosques de Forks, esos bosques que la habían visto crecer y ser libre en toda la amplitud de la palabra. Esos bosques eran su hogar y siempre lo serían. Pensó en Bella en que las dos compartieron tantos momentos juntas disfrutando de la paz y belleza del bosque. Casi por obligación tuvieron que pasar por la hacienda de los Cullen y sintió el sabor del odio en su garganta, las ganas de bajarse del carro para encarar a toda la familia llenaban su mente y su alma, tuvo que prácticamente aferrarse a su asiento y tratar de jugar con Julietta para pensar en otra cosa.

Cuando jugaba con su hija la veía de una forma embelesada, la niña ya tenía cinco meses de vida y era realmente lista. Ya balbuceaba y Alice esperaba que pronto dijera su primera palabra y comenzara a caminar. Para Alice su hija era obviamente la niña más hermosa y especial del mundo, pese a todo el sufrimiento que le trajo conocer a Jasper estaba en cierto modo agradecida ya que sin él no hubiera tenido nunca a su Julietta pero la niña era solo suya y según ella, Jasper no tenía ningún derecho a meterse en la vida de la pequeña. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su niña que jugaba con un mechón del largo cabello negro de su madre y un pequeño osito de peluche.

Cynthia a su vez pensaba en todas las cosas vividas en tan poco tiempo y en que tal vez pronto se llegara a una normalidad gracias a que volvían a Forks. La chica de 15 años se fijó en su hermana y casi comienza a reírse a carcajadas. La Alice que iba en el auto en ese momento era una chica normal de 18 años que usaba unos jeans y un remera blanca con manga princesa y que llegaba en su regazo a su pequeña hija, esa era sin lugar a dudas Alice Brandon, humilde, sencilla y dulce en muchos aspecto. En cambio pensó en la Alice que iba a dirigir el casino en Filadelfia, esa era una chica fría, calculadora, sensual y por qué no decirlo también algo coqueta, pensó que esa sería Alice Vulturi y que una mezcla entre ambas facetas de su hermana sería algo atractivo e interesante de ver.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la hacienda vieron a sus primos con unas grandes sonrisas en sus labios quienes salían personalmente a recibirlas.

-¡Alice!-exclamó Alec abrazándola y dándole un beso a la niña que llevaba en brazos-¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien-comentó la chica con una sonrisa llena de confianza-, estoy completamente que esta noche será épica y me muero por verle la cara a los Cullen, ¿sospechan algo?.

-Absolutamente nada-respondió su primo con una mirada y sonrisa cómplice-, están seguros de que eres alguien que no conocen y hasta creen que estás casada, ahora Jane iba a invitar a los Cullen y a tus amigos a tu fiesta de bienvenida.

-Perfecto-sonrió Alice con un deje extraño en sus ojos-, Alec tenemos tantas cosas de las que hablar y hacer que lo mejor será que entremos de una vez.

Ambos primos entraron a la mansión mientras Jane se iba hacia la hacienda de los Cullen a invitarlos esa noche a "conocer" a la nueva hija de Aro. Cuando llegó a la mansión la recibieron Bella y su pequeña hija de casi un año.

-Jane-saludó la castaña a la chica que entraba a la casa-¿a qué debo tu visita?

-A que mi adorada prima está aquí y es imprescindible que tu familia y tu vayan a la hacienda hoy en la noche. Mi prima se muere por conocerlos, además quiero que lleven de forma especial a Charlotte, James y Jacob.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañada Bella.

-Ideas locas de mi prima… bueno me tengo que ir tengo un montón de cosas que planificar para esta noche.

Bella comunicó de la invitación a su familia durante el almuerzo haciendo que casi toda la familia se mostrara entusiasmada por ir, casi todos excepto María quien tenía un horrible mal presentimiento.

-Lucy-le dijo a la empleada cuando la ayudaba a arreglarse para la fiesta-, si la mujer que vamos a conocer a Alice me dará un ataque al corazón ¡No puede ser ella!

-No se preocupa señorita –dijo Lucy mientras le ayudaba con el broche del collar- , esa estúpida no volverá si sabe lo que le conviene además recuerde que Laurent amenazó a la mocosa de su hermana y si es necesario lo haremos de nuevo y verá que se marcharan en menos de un segundo además de que es imposible que la estúpida de Alice Brandon sea la señorita Vulturi.

María se reunió junto a los Cullen en el salón para dirigirse a la hacienda de los Cullen. Esta hacienda era mucho más grande y lujosa que la de los Cullen. Cuando llegaron vieron que todo estaba arreglado como para una gran fiesta y fueron recibidos con efusividad por la familia italiana.

-Aun no entiendo qué demonios hacemos aquí-susurró James a Charlotte-¿no te parece raro que nos hayan invitado?

-No tan raro-respondió Charlotte mirando a su alrededor-, está prácticamente todo el pueblo incluso viene gente de la reservación yo creo que quien quiera que sea la señorita Vulturi no tiene preferencias entre ricos y pobres.

Mientras María intentaba coquetearle a Jasper sin mucho éxito Jane bajó por la escalera principal con una gracia increíble y una sonrisa que dejaba entrever algo en el rostro.

-Alice ya está lista y bajará en un minuto-anunció en voz alta provocando un murmullo general por parte de todos al oír el nombre de la joven

María se tensó y comenzó a rezar a todos los santos que conocía y hasta a dioses de otras religiones para que no fuera esa Alice.

La tensión se fue apoderando de cada uno de los miembros de la familia Cullen a medida que pasaban los minutos y el corazón se le aceleró no solo a cada miembro de dicha familia si no que a todos los que allí estaban cuando una joven con un vestido verde metálico, cabello negro, ondulado y largo miraba de forma altiva y orgullosa en la cima de las escaleras. Estaba acompañada de su hermana, una quinceañera que llevaba un vestido de muchos colores acorde a su alegre carácter.

-Alice-jadeó Bella intentando soltarse del brazo de su esposo para ir a abrazar a su amiga.

-No puede ser-susurró María mirando a Jasper con unos ojos que reflejaban más que terror-¡es imposible que sea ella!

Jasper no sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar. Era la misma mujer que había visto en el centro comercial y fue tan estúpido que se negó a pensar que fuera ella. Tanto dolor y tanto sufrimiento para ahora tener a su amada a tan solo unos metros de distancia. Quería llegar a ella, estrecharla entre sus brazos, decirle que todo era un engaño, que su amor era más que real, que aun la amaba tanto o más que el primer día y que quería formar una familia con ella en Forks, en Italia o en cualquier lugar del mundo siempre y cuando ella fuera la que lo acompañara. Pero sus pies se negaban a moverse y se quedó ahí estático mientras ella bajaba con una gracia y una sensualidad abrumadora las escaleras.

Alice estaba más que satisfecha, había conseguido lo que quería: causar en los Cullen y en los demás una sorpresa increíble e insuperable.

Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera se encontró con James, Charlotte y Jacob a unos cuantos metros de ella, estaban los tres tan sorprendidos que no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

-Alice-suspiró el primero mirándola como si fuese una diosa o algo irreal-, no puedo creerme que seas tú.

En menos de un segundo Alice se vio envuelta en un abrazo fuerte y apretado del que era su mejor amigo, fue tanta la efusividad del abrazo que la tomó en vilo para hacerla girar.

-¡Te he echado tanto de menos! –Sollozó ella dejando algunas lágrimas correr-¡me has hecho muchísima falta James!, ¡no sabes lo difíciles que fueron los primeros días!

-¡Claro que lo sé!-respondió él hablándole cerca del oído y ahogando el llanto en su hombro-, pero mírate estás increíble pareces una modelo además ¿tienes idea de lo fuerte que eres?

-Te dije que iba a volver-dijo ella con un leve reproche en la voz-, te prometí que iba a volver cuando fuera importante y exitosa y aquí estoy

Alice siguió abrazada a James durante unos minutos más para después encontrarse con otro abrazo por parte de Jacob quien le hiso prometer que visitaría la Reservación cuanto antes. La última de sus amigos a la que saludó fue a Charlotte quien lloraba a mares por la emoción y la felicidad que le provocaba ver a la joven que hace tanto tiempo había dado por muerta.

-¡Alice!-dijo Bella con una voz estrangulada por el llanto y la emoción-¡por favor abrázame y perdóname por abandonarte! ¡Perdóname!

La castaña se derrumbó sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga mientras ella lloraba también lo propio pero un poco más contenida. Alice abrazó a Bella mientras ambas lloraban por la alegría de haberse reencontrado.

-¡Ya estuvo bueno de llanto!-sollozó Alice mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-además de que me veo horrible cuando lloro y mamá odiaba verme llorar decía que era de tontas y de débiles de carácter.

-Tienes razón-dijo Bella un poco más tranquila-, pero no me importa llorar si es por ti.

-No-dijo Alice mirándola fijamente a los ojos-, no tienes que llorar por mí. Yo ya he llorado lo suficiente por mí, por mamá, en fin por todo. De hoy en adelante se acabaron las lágrimas.

Esos fueron los reencuentros agradables pero después vinieron los que a ella más le dolían: el resto de la familia Cullen. Comenzó saludando al jefe de familia para dirigirse luego a su rubia hija y finalizar con los más difíciles: Jasper y María.

Alice se acercó hacia ellos con una gran autoconfianza y un rostro tan lleno de odio que destilaba veneno por los ojos.

-Buenas noches María-saludó Alice mirando a la joven con un odio tan grande que pensó que sería capaz de matarla ahí mismo, María a su vez la miraba con el terror dibujado en sus facciones-, Te acuerdas de mí ¿verdad?

María no sabía que decir ni que a hacer a decir verdad creyó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Jasper quien estaba a su lado no sabía muy bien que decir, estaba frente a la joven que amaba con toda el alma pero algo en ella era diferente. Tenía una mirada y unos gestos que no le pertenecían.

-Alice…-comenzó el joven sureño con la disculpa en sus ojos.

-Siguen juntos-le interrumpió la frialdad y el desdén de la joven de vestido verde-, no me sorprende después de un tiempo asumí que hacen una maravillosa pareja.

Alice se alejó rápidamente de ahí reprimiendo los deseos de lanzarse a los brazos de Jasper y besarlo hasta que se le acabara la vida. De decirle que aún lo amaba y que estaría dispuesta a perdonarle todo por el gran amor que sentía.

Sin embargo logró contenerse, ella sabía que tenía que hablar con Jasper pero quería saber hasta qué punto era capaz de provocarlo con sus desplantes y altanerías. Logró mantenerse alejada de él a pesar que Jasper intentaba por todos los medios hablar con ella. Llegó un punto en el que Jasper se aburrió de esa jugarreta de perseguir y esconderse, así que tomó a la joven por el brazo y la arrastró prácticamente fuera de la mansión

-¡No entiendo lo que quieres!-le pinchó Alice sabiendo perfectamente cuál era la respuesta-¡tú y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar!

-¡Sí tenemos mucho de qué hablar!-le gruñó Jasper cuando se detuvo en uno de los costados de la mansión.

Jasper no sabía muy bien como comenzar, si bien había preparado el discurso unas mil veces en su mente ahora era distinto porque Alice estaba ahí y lo miraba de la forma más fría que era capaz. El impulso de besarla comenzó en ese momento y pensó que un beso resumía mejor sus sentimientos que mil palabras. Se acercó a ella, que lo miraba con una implícita advertencia de que se alejara pero no le hiso el menor caso. Tomó el delicado rostro de la joven entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla con todo el amor y la pasión que era capaz de entregarle en esos momentos. Alice se sentía totalmente abrumada, al principio intentó no corresponder el beso y alejar el cuerpo de Jasper del suyo pero se vio totalmente perdida cuando comenzó a besarlo con la misma o mayor intensidad, intentó parar pero su cuerpo no le obedecía y seguía una voluntad trazada por un beso que le nublaba completamente la razón. Alice no quería hacer algo de lo que después se iba a arrepentir, aunque reconoció algo abrumada que jamás se arrepentiría de hacer el amor con Jasper, pero esa era su excusa y se aferraría a ella como diera lugar. Paró el beso después de unos tortuosos minutos cuando la mano de Jasper, que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había llegado allí, rozaba peligrosamente el límite de su vestido.

Lo apartó con toda la fuerza interior que tenía de su cuerpo y le dio la cachetada más fuerte que fue capaz de darle en ese momento, ese golpe iba nutrido con su odio y la herida aún abierta en su corazón.

-¡No vuelvas a besarme en tu vida de mierda!-le gruñó la joven con la rabia en sus grises ojos-,¡no tienes derecho a tocarme!

-Alice-comenzó Jasper tratando de sonar convincente-, sé que estás herida y crees que yo no te amo pero eso es mentira. No he dejado de amarte ni un solo minuto desde que te marchaste, por favor Ali vuelve a mí y déjame estar a tu lado y formar una familia contigo y con nuestro hijo.

-¡Eres un mentiroso!-Alice no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que las palabras de Jasper le provocaban a su adolorido corazón-¡Tú mismo me dijiste que no me amabas!, ¡me escribiste una carta! ¿Sabes cómo me sentí en esos momentos? Sentí que mi corazón se quebraba y que me derrumbaría en mil pedazos, ¡no tienes ni idea de cómo me sentí cuando supe que era un juego para ti!

-No Ali-le susurró Jasper tomando su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas-¡ yo no te escribí ninguna carta! Te lo juro ¡de hecho fue María quien la escribió y planeó toda una trampa para alejarte de mi lado, ella misma lo confesó!

-¡No te escudes en María!-sollozó Alice alejándose nuevamente de Jasper-¡ya no te creo ni confío en ti! Y no me digas que me amas porque no te imaginas lo que me duele escuchar tus malditas mentiras.

Jasper se cayó por un minuto mientras intentaba sopesar las palabras de Alice, ella ya no confiaba en él y pensó que era obvio. Tantos meses pensando que él no la amaba obviamente pesarían más que apenas cinco minutos de verdad.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú en el centro comercial?-preguntó Jasper cuando la vio más calmada.

-Porque no sabía para que querías a Alice Brandon además ahora no solo tengo que pensar en mí tengo que proteger a Cynthia y a… y a mi hija.

-¿Qué hiciste con la niña?-preguntó Jasper con un hilo de voz.

-La piqué en pedacitos y la boté a la basura-le dijo la joven ya recompuesta y con toda la ironía que era capaz de pronunciar-. ¡Obviamente vive con migo! ¿Qué clase de madre crees que soy?

-Quiero verla –respondió el joven tratando de dominar sus emociones-¡es mi hija, por favor déjame verla!

-¡No!-gritó Alice con furia y mirándolo con la rabia en los ojos-¡es solo mía! No quiero que ni tu ni tu familia de mierda esté cerca de mi hija, ¡Mi niña no tiene padre!

-¡Si lo tiene!-le gritó de vuelta el joven con determinación-¡y soy yo! , tengo todo el derecho a verla.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-dijo la joven girándose para marcharse hacia la fiesta-¡no quiero que te acerques a mí en lo que queda de la fiesta!

Ese primer encuentro con Alice dejó a Jasper un poco sorprendido ya que algo en ella había cambiado y se maldijo mentalmente al pensar que resultado de todo el daño que le habían hecho en su nombre. Pensó que algún día recuperaría el amor de Alice y lograrían estar juntos pero que primero tendría que ganarse nuevamente la confianza de la hermosa joven a la que amaba.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy y tratare de actualiza pronto nos vemos luego cuídense. Si quieren dejen reviews que serán muy bien recibidos y los contestaré en la próxima actualización gracias por leerme y espero actualizar pronto.**


	19. el inicio de una venganza

Al día siguiente de su presentación como hija de Aro, Alice se encaminó hacia la reservación junto con su hermana. Al llegar fue recibida por Jacob y su familia con una alegría y una amabilidad inmensas.

-Me alegra de que hayas podido venir-dijo el joven cuando ella llegó-, supongo que ahora que eres una mujer importante has de estar muy ocupada.

-Algo así-respondió la joven entrando a la casa de Jacob-, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones.

Alice y Cynthia se pasaron todo el día junto a los chicos de la reservación mientras recorrían la playa o iban hacia algunos acantilados. Cuando paseaban por el lugar Alice se extrañó al ver, en una esquina de la playa, una mansión construida sobre algunas rocas que denotaba riqueza y poder.

-Jake-llamo la joven a su amigo-¿de quién es esa casa?

-Es de un emir o alguien de un parlamento árabe –contestó el joven quileute mientras fruncía el ceño-, es un maldito ladrón que está aquí divirtiéndose con el dinero de su pueblo mientras ellos se mueren de hambre, además de que es muy amigo de los Cullen.

La joven frunció el ceño mientras veía con rabia la casa, ella también era una princesa pero su familia no le robaba el dinero a la gente y trataban de combatir la pobreza con varias obras sociales. Alice era muy consciente de que era millonaria pero ni un solo peso de su fortuna era robado del sudor de la frente de su pueblo, por algo su familia llevaba más de 200 años gobernando la ciudad de Volterra.

Ella también sabía lo que era pasar hambre, lo que era no comer en días o incluso semanas y lo que era estar a punto de enfermar o morir por la inanición. Sabía lo que era vivir en la más absoluta miseria y perder el dinero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Alice nunca olvidaría su pasado de pobreza y humillaciones, puede que actúe como una chica ambiciosa y orgullosa pero en el fondo ella era la misma chica humilde y buena que vivía a orillas del río, el único cambio era que su corazón estaba herido y eso no se solucionaba tan rápidamente.

Alice y Cynthia almorzaron junto a los chicos de la Reservación y luego partieron a su hacienda ya que había mucho trabajo que hacer, por comenzar en buscarle un profesor a Cynthia para que no se retrasara en sus estudios.

-prima-la llamó Alec entrando a su oficina-tenemos que ver que haremos con la hacienda, podríamos invertir en algún negocio o algo así.

-Podría ser la cría de caballos –respondió Alice con determinación-, he oído que es uno de los negocios más productivos además de que me gustaría tener animales en casa.

-Pero necesitaríamos domadores y demás trabajadores-murmuró con desgana el joven-y no hay suficientes empleados.

-Pero los habrá-dijo Alice muy segura de sí misma- además de que conozco al mejor domador de caballos de la región y puedo hablar con él cuando yo quiera.

Alice sonrió contenta con su idea ya que el domador de caballos era su amigo James y era obvio que iba a aceptar trabajar con ella. Además también quería que no solo su amigo dejara su empleo en la hacienda Cullen si no que la mayor cantidad de trabajadores posibles, ella sabía que de esa forma era muy probable que la hacienda se fuera a pique y eso significaba una forma muy factible de destruir a Jasper Cullen.

La joven se encaminó junto a Felix hacia la hacienda vecina ya que Demetri se encontraba en una animada conversación con su prima junto a los rosales de la hacienda. Mientras iban en el auto Alice pensó que apenas pasaran seis meses regresaría a Italia y se trataría de olvidar de todo lo que le hacía daño, pero primero tendría que demostrar que era fuerte y poderosa.

Cuando entró a la hacienda lo primero que divisó fue a su mejor amigo quien estaba hablando con otro empleado sobre quien sabe qué cosa.

-¡James!-lo llamó la joven cuando se hubo desocupado- necesito hablar contigo.

-Usted dirá señorita Vulturi-respondió James acercándose a ella.

-Primero no me llames señorita, es patético-dijo Alice fingiendo enfado- y segundo quiero proponerte que aceptes trabajar en mi hacienda. Te pagaré el doble y hasta el triple de lo que te dan los Cullen.

-Es una buena oferta-reconoció el muchacho riendo-, pero tú no lo haces por los negocios, lo haces para provocar al señor Jasper, te conozco y no puedes engañarme.

-Bueno, vale tu ganas-dijo Alice levantando las manos en señal de derrota-, pero igual quiero que trabajes para mí además yo no sé domar caballos y es peligroso necesito que alguien me ayude.

-Está bien, iré a ver a Jasper para la renuncia.

Mientras James iba a la mansión, Alice decidió ir a la cocina de la hacienda para proponerle el mismo trato a Charlotte, ella sabía que la joven cocinera aceptaría irse a la hacienda de "El Canto" y era algo que debía aprovechar.

-Alice-exclamó la cocinera cuando la vio entrar-¿vienes a ver a Bella?

-No, vengo a verte a ti –respondió Alice sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-¿Por qué? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

La joven de ojos grises suspiró y le contó a su amiga su propuesta de trabajo.

-No lo sé-exclamó la cocinera con duda en la voz-, llevo trabajando aquí desde que soy casi una niña me es difícil dejar la hacienda además de que le he tomado cariño.

-¿y no me quieres a mí?-pregunto Alice poniendo la cara más tierna de su repertorio-, yo que te quiero tanto además de que me encantaría que conocieras a mi Julietta porque claro no la voy a traer nunca a esta casa. Te he extrañado tanto y ahora que podemos estar juntas tú no quieres…

-Eres una chantajista de primera-comentó la cocinera riendo y abrazando a su amiga-, pero está bien acepto, estaré a eso de las seis en tu casa.

-¡Eres una ingrata!-Alice reconoció la voz de Bella a su espalda y sonrió con alegría-venir aquí y no pasar a verme, eso es pecado Alice.

-Solo estaba de pasada-suspiró la princesa de Volterra mientras se acercaba a su mejor amiga para abrazarla-, pero creo que tenemos muchas conversaciones pendientes.

-¡Claro que sí!, además de que quiero que conozcas a mi hija.

Las jóvenes fueron al interior de la casa, más específicamente al cuarto de la niña de Bella donde Alice se encontró con una niña de ojos color chocolate, cabello castaño rojizo y muy parecida tanto a Edward como a Bella.

-Es preciosa-comentó mientras la tomaba en brazos-¿cómo se llama?

-Renesmee-dijo Bella llena de orgullo-, es que combinamos los nombres de nuestras madres.

-Me parece original-reconoció Alice sonriendo-, mi hija se llama Mary Julietta Brandon Vulturi.

-Es…peculiar-dijo Bella tratando de controlar la expresión de su rostro.

-No te gusta-respondió Alice riendo-, crees que es horrible y anticuado pero es que no sabía muy bien que nombre ponerle y Julietta es lindo además de que siempre me ha gustado.

-Y el Mary es por tu mamá-completó Bella haciendo una mueca extraña-, siento mucho lo que le paso a tu mamá y a ti, es tan injusto pero me alegro de que estés bien y que tu familia este bien. No deje de pensar en que no tuve que haberlas abandonado ni un solo día de los que estuve en Londres.

Continuaron hablando casi toda la tarde hasta que Alice sintió el ruido de un auto y se fijó que Jasper estaba llegando a su casa junto con Emmett, tal vez después de un día de diversión en Seattle.

-Será mejor que me vaya-dijo ella tomando su bolso-, tengo que arreglarme para ir a ver el casino. Si quieres ve y te invito un trago.

-Iremos todos-reconoció Bella-, Aro ha molestado tanto con que su hija es la flamante dueña del casino que ahora que todos sabemos que eres tú queremos verte brillar.

Alice sonrió y se dispuso a salir de esa casa cuando justo se abrió la puerta principal de la mansión dejando entrar a Jasper acompañado de María. Decir que no le dolió ver esa escena sería una gran mentira pero supo camuflar su pena a través de un rostro y una mirada que denotaban frialdad.

-Buenas tardes-saludó con una sonrisa algo sínica en la cara-¿cómo han estado?

-Tenemos que hablar-le dijo Jasper con la determinación en el rostro-, no puedes seguir evadiéndome como ayer en tu casa.

-Pues si puedo-explicó Alice sonsacándole un poco-, si quieres podemos hablar en el casino tengo que ir a arreglarme…

-¿con quién se queda mi hija si tú vas de fiesta en fiesta?-le preguntó el joven cerrándole el paso hacia la puerta.

-¿Cuál hija?-preguntó Alice ya con la rabia en los ojos producto de la afirmación de Jasper-que yo sepa en mi casa no hay ninguna hija tuya, tú no eres el padre de mi niña.

-Entonces ¿quién es?-contrataco Jasper acercándose a ella.

-Nadie que a ti te importe-dijo la joven de ojos grises con ira en el rostro-. Me tengo que ir nos vemos en el casino y suerte con tu hacienda.

Alice se fue a un paso seguro a encontrarse con Felix quien la llevó a su casa para que se arreglara para partir al casino a sorprender no solo al pueblo y a los Cullen sino que también a Victoria, la pelirroja que tantas veces intentó convertirla en la prostituta más exitosa de Forks.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les guste y gracias por leerme, ya saben que pueden dejar reviews y todo lo que quieras, espero actualizar pronto y ojala estén todos bien nos vemos en la próxima actualización c:**


	20. seduccion

Jasper sabía muy bien que Alice estaba demasiado cambiada y, lo único que tenía en mente era que tenía que demostrarle a la chica que amaba que todo lo que le había dicho el día anterior era cierto además de que se moría de ganas de conocer a su hija. Estaba decidido a obligar a que María dijera la verdad bajo cualquier precio y por eso apenas llegó de comprar algunas cosas con Emmett en el pueblo, fue en busca de la morena para obligarla a hablar.

La joven se había negado a hablar con Alice, sin embargo, Jasper tuvo que chantajearla diciendo que si no decía la verdad la echaría de la casa en ese momento. Pero lo que el joven no se esperaba era encontrarse con Alice en la puerta de su casa ni menos con el breve enfrentamiento que ambos protagonizaron. No se esperaba un enfrentamiento tan próximo al que tuvieron en la fiesta y estaba seguro de que ese era el primero de muchos que vivirían juntos.

Se sentía realmente enojado y todo empeoró cuando entró a su despacho y se encontró la carta de la renuncia de James y Charlotte, nunca había pensado que renunciaran ya que hasta incluso sus padres habían trabajado en la hacienda, pero pensándolo bien ahora era obvio. Alice había regresado y los lazos de amistad que los unían eran más fuerte que unos más que débiles lazos familiares.

El joven se había pasado toda la tarde revisando algunos negocios pero la verdad no estaba para nada concentrado, lo único que hacía era pensar en cómo sería su hijita. Pensaba en que tal vez se parecería a Alice o que sería igual de tierna y dulce. Lo único que quería era conocerla y tomarla en brazos, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo se llamaba y le dolía haberse perdido tantos buenos momentos con Alice y con la niña, Jasper estaba seguro de que daría lo que fuera por retroceder el tiempo y vivir junto a Alice todo su embarazo, para poder cuidarla y consentirla en los antojos y, en el momento del parto estar a su lado y poder cargar a su hija recién nacida. Pero ya no podía ser así y ahora se veía limitado a luchar por ganarse el corazón de la madre y el derecho de conocer a la hija.

No fue hasta que entró Rosalie que Jasper no se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora para partir al casino. Él no era un hombre al que le gustara mucho apostar y jugar pero tenía una razón muy poderosa para asistir a ese lugar. A lo único que iba era a ver a la hermosa dueña del casino y tratar de acercarse a ella era su reto a partir de ahora.

Apenas llegaron al casino Bella fue a saludar a Alice quien estaba acompañada por una pelirroja que tenía unos rasgos bastante felinos.

Victoria presentaba a Alice con todas las personalidades del casino a lo que la joven de ojos grises sonreía y saludaba amablemente. Todos la miraban y le gustaba esa sensación de poder y supremacía que solo ella sabía imponer.

Se había puesto el vestido más provocativo que había encontrado en su armario, era negro y bastante corto además de que tenía un escote que dejaba bastante poco para la imaginación. Ahora que estaba en Forks usaría los vestidos más sexis y solo para molestar a Jasper y demostrarle lo mucho que se había perdido.

-Alice, hija mía-la llamó su padre que estaba junto a un amigo y sus primos-, déjame presentarte a Amun él es un emir de un importante país árabe que ahora está de vacaciones aquí al igual que tú.

-Mucho gusto-dijo la joven mientras tendía su mano para un saludo.

-El gusto es mío-respondió el emir besando la mano de Alice. Cuando ella giró su cabeza vio que Jasper contemplaba la escena con el ceño fruncido y la mirada marcada por los celos.

El árabe a su vez estaba más que encantado, apenas había visto a Alice entrar en el salón de juegos había quedado prendado de su belleza y su increíble poder de seducción. No estaba seguro de si era un ángel o un demonio pero él quería que fuera suya a como diera lugar. Por su parte Alice no sentía nada hacia el árabe aparte de cierta repugnancia por lo que hacía con la gente de su pueblo pero se dijo que mientras aquel hombre la dejara tranquila nada malo pasaría.

Alice se pasó el resto de la noche viendo de reojo a Jasper y pensando en cómo seguiría su venganza, ya había descubierto algunas cosas de María y estaba segura de que podría usarlas en su contra y humillarla como tantas veces ella lo había hecho. También sabía cómo destruir a Rosalie, si bien la rubia no la había torturado se había quedado callada durante mucho tiempo y no le había creído cuando dijo que estaba embarazada.

-Prima-se le acercó Jane a Alice vestida con un hermoso vestido azul mar-¿aún sigues enamorada de Jasper?

-¿por qué dices eso?-preguntó la joven a la defensiva y mirando al rubio desde lejos.

-Porque no has dejado de mirarlo-contestó la rubia en susurros-además de que te conozco muy bien.

-Pues tienes razón-reconoció Alice suspirando-lo amo y más que antes pero estoy dispuesta a sacrificar este amor para llevar a cabo mi venganza además de que ya he empezado.

-¿de qué hablas?-preguntó intrigada Jane mientras su prima sonreía con suficiencia.

-He encontrado unos papeles mejor dicho unas escrituras que me dan el permiso de vender casi el 50% del ganado de los Cullen. Esto es por un trato que hiso mi padre con el señor Carlisle Cullen. Ya verás Jane como poco a poco cada uno de los miembros de esa familia irán cayendo bajo mi poder.

Alice estaba dispuesta a jugarse todas sus cartas si es que de venganza se trataba pero primero que nada quería ver a María humillándose y suplicándole por piedad, quería verla a sus pies y negarle todo tipo de clemencia. Después de ese pequeño gusto empezaría su verdadera venganza.

Apenas vio que Carlisle se quedó solo se acercó a él a un paso lento pero muy seguro.

-Buenas noches-saludó con normalidad-, tengo que hablar con usted sobre algunos negocios.

-Mi hijo Jasper se encarga de los negocios de la hacienda-respondió el hombre con normalidad.

Alice no le dio tiempo a escusas y le comentó el problema que él tenía con el ganado y que ella quería recuperar su parte además de que le planteaba una eficiente solución.

-¿Qué solución?-preguntó el medico intrigado

-Quiero que María vaya a mi casa mañana y le cederé toda mi parte del ganado pero si no va ella no tendrán absolutamente nada.

Ella no quería dar ninguna solución al problema solo planeaba darse un pequeño gusto con una inminente humillación de la mujer que tanto daño le había hecho.


	21. tregua

Alice se encontraba en su oficina viendo la posibilidad de comprar unos cuantos caballos pura sangre para comenzar con su nuevo negocio, pensaba en la hermosa posibilidad de hacer pagar a María y en la mejor forma de humillarla como se merecía. Contaba con ansias los minutos para que la joven se presentara ante ella implorando su ayuda. En ese momento escuchó un golpe en la puerta y sonrió de forma ambiciosa.

-Debe ser ella-dijo Alice en voz baja-, ahora por fin podré hacerla morder el polvo y verla suplicando por mi perdón que por supuesto no le daré. Adelante-exclamó ya con voz un poco más fuerte.

Cuando Alice vio quien era la persona que entraba a su despacho pensó que se moriría por la rabia, ella quería ver a María no a Jasper y no entendía por qué el joven rubio estaba ante sus ojos. Se limitó a respirar hondo y decirle que se sentara mientras ella hacía lo propio.

-Señor Cullen-comenzó Alice con una frialdad increíble-¿qué es lo que hace usted aquí?

-Tú lo que quieres es vengarte ¿no es cierto?-preguntó Jasper mientras la miraba con algo de desprecio.

-No entiendo de qué demonios me estás hablando-contestó Alice mirándolo a los ojos pero esta vez no era con el amor que le juraba tiempo atrás si no que con una frialdad y un odio infinitos.

-Sí lo sabes-le reclamó el joven correspondiendo a su mirada-, has citado a María aquí para humillarla como ella lo hiso contigo, quieres robarnos ganado para comenzar a dejarnos en la ruina y ayer no hacías más que coquetear con Amun solamente porque yo estaba allí.

-Todo eso se lo merecen-dijo la joven con la voz estrangulada por el odio y la rabia-, se merecen eso y muchísimo más. Tu padre es el maldito cómplice de una violación, si antes la justicia no se encargó de él créeme que ahora la justicia lo hará pagar tarde o temprano.

-¿justicia?-le gritó Jasper ya enojado por el cinismo de la joven-¿no querrás decir venganza? Aunque no lo creas te conozco y sé que estás herida y que aun te duele todo lo que pasó pero por favor Alice, no puedes ser tan terca tienes que creerme cuando te digo que yo no te escribí ninguna carta y que tu venganza es estúpida.

-Llámalo como quieras-protestó la joven con determinación-me vengaré y prepárate porque nada ni nadie podrá aplacarme tú y tu maldita familia tendrán que soportar el peso de mi venganza y te prometo que no descansaré hasta verlos totalmente destruidos.

-¡Mírate!-volvió a gritarle el joven-quien diría que Alice Brandon hablaría de venganza y de destruir a una familia. Te has convertido en alguien despreciable, ahora que lo pienso María tenía razón cuando dijo que eras una oportunista pero no creas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como destruyes a mi familia además no me gusta que andes por los casinos coqueteándole a cuanto hombre se te aparezca por delante. No quiero que mi hija viva contigo en un ambiente tan viciado.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Alice poniéndose de pie instantáneamente- ¡tú no tienes nada que opinar, la niña ni siquiera es tuya! Además el lugar de una hija es junto a su madre y ella es mía. ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi hija! ¡No quiero que respires su mismo aire!

-¡Te la voy a quitar, Alice!-le reclamó Jasper a lo que la chica abrió los ojos mientras trataba de reprimir el llanto-¡ni siquiera eres una buena madre! ¡te la voy a quitar y haré hasta lo imposible para que no la vuelvas a ver en tu vida!

-¡No!-gritó Alice mientras caminaba hacia él con la furia en cada uno de sus movimientos-¡no lo vas a hacer Jasper!¡no! ¡¿y sabes por qué?! ¡Porque te mataré con mis propias manos si es que lo intentas!-la joven golpeaba a Jasper en el pecho mientras él trataba de dominarla sin conseguir muchos resultados-¡no puedes quitármela! ¡no puedes, es mía! ¡Julietta es mía!

Para ese entonces Alice lloraba y dejaba de luchar contra los fuertes brazos de Jasper que ahora no luchaban para que se calmara sino que la abrazaban confortándola como siempre. Jasper solo podía abrazarla mientras la joven lloraba con fuerza, se sentía realmente mal por haberla hecho llorar pero estaba realmente enojado por lo que estaba pasando con el ganado y más rabia le daba que Alice no dejara que viera a su hija y le dolía saber que tal vez ya nunca más volvería a recibir una mirada llena de amor por parte de Alice.

-No te la voy a quitar-le susurró Jasper a la chica que ahora lloraba entre sus brazos-pero por favor déjame verla, es lo único que te estoy pidiendo, ahora si quieres vengarte de todo el mundo no me importa porque yo te amo y te amaré pase lo que pase.

Algo se removió en el interior de Alice, pensó que tal vez Jasper decía la verdad y que él no tenía la culpa de nada, pensó que tal vez valdría la pena escucharlo ya que siempre que intentaba hablarle de lo que había pasado ella actuaba a la defensiva y ahora, ahora se había desmoronado su fachada de chica fuerte y poderosa para dar paso a la chica frágil, dulce y sensible que seguía siendo. En cuestión de minutos había sufrido más por una amenaza que por todo el daño que antes le habían causado con tanta crueldad.

-¿por qué no me dejas en paz y te vas a hacer tu vida?-le susurró Alice tan bajo que Jasper pensó que no lo había escuchado.

-Porque no puedo-le respondió el joven tomando con delicadeza la barbilla de la chica para que lo mirara a los ojos-porque no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo y te amaré para siempre, no me importa si quieres vengarte de María yo también lo quiero. Pero por favor créeme, no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día desde que te dejé con la promesa de que nos casaríamos cuando yo volviera ¿te acuerdas? –Alice asintió mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas por recordar todo lo que había sufrido desde que Jasper se fue-bueno, mi promesa sigue en pie quiero casarme contigo y no me importa si tengo que esperarte por mil o dos mil años, te esperaría para siempre porque nunca podré amar a otra persona que no seas tú.

Jasper selló su promesa con un beso, pero no era como el beso que se habían dado en la fiesta si no que era un beso de amor y de un amor tan intenso y profundo que superaba los límites de la realidad. Alice correspondía al beso con todo el amor del mundo, no se sentía abrumada si no que estaba feliz, era como si se estuvieran besando cuando nadie sabía de su relación, cuando ella solo era feliz en una casita de escombros y madera. Alice se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo y como si nada hubiera cambiado entre Jasper y ella.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire se sonrieron mutuamente y ella tomó de la mano a Jasper para llevarlo al cuarto de su hija, sabía que esto no iba acorde a sus planes pero sentía tanta paz y tanto amor que su odio y sus ganas de vengarse de Jasper se vieron totalmente aplacados.

Cuando entraron al cuarto de Julietta vieron que la niña jugaba con varias muñecas mientras reía y sonreía las alegrías tan sencillas de la infancia. Jasper tuvo que aguantar sus ganas de llorar, nunca pensó que su hija fuera tan hermosa y tan tierna, era igual a Alice en muchas cosas como por ejemplo su dulce carácter además de su cabello negro que recién le estaba creciendo pero también tenía los ojos azules de Jasper y algo en sus facciones le recordaba a Rosalie.

Cuando tomó a la niña en brazos se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo y no pudo evitar llorar a la vez que la niña lo miraba con curiosidad y alegría, era como si su pequeña Julietta supiera que él era su padre.

-Es preciosa-le dijo Jasper a Alice muy cerca del oído-, se parece mucho a ti, son idénticas.

-¿de verdad?-preguntó con alegría la joven mientras se dejaba abrazar por Jasper-, cuando nació pensé que era idéntica a ti y por una parte me alegró un poco eso.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo-le respondió Jasper sentándose en un sillón para sentar a su hija en su regazo- dime todo lo que tenga que saber de nuestra hija, cuando es su cumpleaños, como nació quiero saberlo todo.

Se quedaron un rato más hablando de la niña y de cosas que no tenían sentidos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Alice sonreía de forma sincera y sin tapujos, siempre se había sentido cómoda en compañía de Jasper aunque sus caracteres fueran diferentes y ahora no era la excepción. Se quedaron casi dos horas jugando con la niña hasta que mientras se besaban descubrieron que querían algo más que unos cuantos besos.

Necesitaban demostrarse todo el amor que durante tanto tiempo se habían guardado en el interior del pecho, fueron hasta el cuarto de Alice donde comenzaron con los besos más apasionados y las caricias desenfrenadas. Las palabras de amor no faltaron en ningún momento, Jasper pensó que había recuperado el corazón de su Alice y que ya nunca más dejaría que lo dañaran y lo cuidaría con su vida si fuese necesario. Y Alice pensó que había recuperado todas esas sensaciones que solo con Jasper podía sentir, se sentía tan especial y tan amada que pensó que ese momento duraría para siempre.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado más que a mi al menos y si quieren dejar un review ya saben que lo pueden hacer y que son más que bienvenidos. Gracias por leerme y espero que estén todos bien , nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	22. la venganza continua

Después de que Jasper se fue, Alice fue a ver a su hija, la joven sentía que si bien había perdonado a Jasper aún se sentía herida y ofendida por algunos miembros de la familia Cullen, pero esa misma tarde iba a dar el primer paso para una venganza principalmente contra María, por eso le había pedido a Jasper que toda su familia acudiera a los límites de ambas haciendas.

-Alice-dijo Alec mientras entraba al cuarto de Julietta-¿adivina lo que he conseguido?

-¡No me digas! Exclamó la joven llena de felicidad-, ¿la deuda bancaria de María?

-Pues sí-dijo el joven con suficiencia mientras le mostraba los papeles a su prima-, al parecer la familia de María debe más de 45 millones de dólares al banco y les han quitado casi todas sus propiedades y aprovechándome de esa situación le he comprado al banco la casa que los padres de María tenían en Texas.

-¡Eres increíble!-exclamó la joven abrazando a Alec- ahora tenemos que reunirnos con los Cullen y ver si María acepta hacer lo que tengo planeado.

-Aceptará-respondió Alec mirándola a los ojos-, tiene que aceptar si no quiere que los Cullen se arruinen por completo pagando su deuda millonaria

Alice corrió para arreglarse a su cuarto y maquillarse un poco ya que estaba algo pálida. Cuando estuvo lista se reunió con su familia para partir al lugar de encuentro, llevaba también a su pequeña hija ya que quería que los Cullen la vieran y supieran que había pasado con la niña.

A medida que el auto que transportaba a los Vulturi avanzaba la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte y torrencial, causando verdaderos lodazales en el camino e interior del bosque.

Cuando llegaron al lugar del encuentro se dividieron en parejas y tríos, Alice quien llevaba a la niña en brazos quedó junto a Alec y Jane junto a Cynthia y Aro quien esperaba que las cosas no se salieran mucho de control. Los cuatro miraban hacia el frente esperando a que aparecieran los carros que traían a los Cullen y cuando lo hicieron sus miradas se tornaron orgullosas y altivas.

Cuando bajaron todos los miembros de la familia Alice le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Bella quien también llevaba a su hija en brazos y se encontraba abrazada por Edward. Alice caminó hacia un costado entregándole la niña a Jane mientras recibía de manos de su primo una carpeta con varios documentos.

-Es un gusto volver a verlos-dijo la joven mientras se adelantaba un poco-y más si es para hablar de negocios.

-¡Basta de estupideces Alice!-le gritó María mirándola con rabia-¡dijiste que querías verme además de que ni siquiera tienes piedad por la pobre criatura de Bella que puede agarrar una gripe con este clima!

-¿Piedad?-le respondió Alice con un enojo increíble-¡¿Acaso tu tuviste piedad con migo?! O es que no te acuerdas de todas las humillaciones, de cómo me tratabas o me mirabas, de que siempre tratabas de ponerme en evidencia para humillarme o de que prácticamente te supliqué para que no me llevaran a la cárcel. Pues ahora te toca suplicar a ti, María y veremos si después de esto te quedan ganas para insultarme.

-No te tengo miedo-respondió la mujer con altives-después de todo no eres más que una perra con una hija bastarda que aún no sabemos quién es el padre.

-¡Tú de mi hija no hablas!-le gritó Alice caminando hacia ella con toda la disposición de golpearla a lo que Alec la detuvo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su prima haciendo que se calmara un poco-Bien, vamos a lo que nos convoca, lo único que tienes que hacer, María, es recoger unos papeles.

-¿qué papeles? Yo no veo ningún papel tirado.

-Estos-respondió Alice sacando unos cuantos papeles de la carpeta para tirarlos a un lodazal. María se dispuso a caminar en busca de los documentos pero la risa aguda de Alice la detuvo-, yo no te he dicho que los recojas con las manos.

-¿Entonces qué?-preguntó María ya un poco intimidada.

-Con los dientes-respondió Alice con la sonrisa más arrogante de su repertorio-, si no lo haces créeme que perderás algo más que las cabezas de ganado de los Cullen.

María miraba con repugnancia el lugar donde reposaban los documentos mientras que la familia Cullen no sabía que pensar. Todos creían que Alice había llegado demasiado lejos, todos menos Bella quien dejando a su pequeña niña en el auto fue caminando hasta posicionarse a un lado de su amiga.

-¡Vamos María!-exclamó la castaña mientras Alice sonreía- o es que eres una cobarde.

-No Bella lo que pasa es que esta tonta no entiende que cuando dije que iba a morder el polvo era en sentido literal-respondió Alice cruzando una mirada cómplice con Jasper quien le guiñó un ojo.

María no sabía qué hacer, miraba constantemente a Jasper buscando algún indicio de que fuera a defenderla pero no encontró absolutamente nada, sin quererlo las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos por la inminente humillación de la que iba a ser protagonista. Puso sus manos en la espalda y se agachó delante del pequeño barrial donde estaban los papeles, miró por última vez a los Cullen para ver si es que alguno se apiadaba de ella pero como la primera vez solo había indiferencia. Lentamente la joven fue hundiendo su rostro en el lodazal mientras buscaba instintivamente los papeles. Cuando los encontró se levantó con fuerza sintiéndose totalmente humillada de un modo que ella no podía permitir.

Alice y Bella no cabían en sí de la felicidad, la verdad era que no pensaban que la joven lo fuera a hacer y cuando la vieron hundiendo su rostro en el lodo una sonrisa se posó instantáneamente en el rostro de las jóvenes. Sin embargo no fueron las únicas que disfrutaron de la situación, Rosalie también no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, para ella era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto y era una imagen que recordaría tal vez para siempre.

-¿Estás seguro de que no trajiste la cámara fotográfica?-le susurró Rosalie a su novio mientras veían la escena- Es algo demasiado épico como para no recordarlo para siempre.

-Creo que Alice ya se encargó de eso-exclamó riendo Emmett al ver como la joven de ojos grises le tomaba una fotografía a María justo en el momento en que se levantó del lodazal con el rostro lleno de barro.

-Bien María-dijo Alice aguantándose la risa que amenazaba con salir para restarle seriedad al asunto-, te advierto que esto está recién comenzando y que si te metes con migo y mis intereses te pasará algo mucho peor que hundir tu bello rostro en el barro.

-¡No te tengo miedo!-le gritó María con rabia- me pagaras esto muy caro ¡¿me escuchaste?!

Alice no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la furia en María quien se fue ofuscada y ofendida a encerrarse a su auto.

-Alice-la llamó Carlisle mirándola con condescendencia-sé que tienes todas las razones para vengarte de mi familia y humillar a quien te plazca pero ¿no crees que te has excedido?

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó la joven con seriedad-, nadie hiso nada cuando María me humillo y ahora que yo hago lo mismo ponen el grito en el cielo además usted y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Cuando quieras ven a mi hacienda y hablamos de lo que quieras hablar.

Alice asintió mientras veía, en compañía de Bella, como los Cullen se subían a sus autos y se iban de regreso a su casa. A su vez los miembros más jóvenes de la familia Vulturi decidieron ir a festejar el éxito del plan junto a Charlotte y James quienes no dieron crédito a la historia hasta que les mostraron la fotografía.

-Es increíble-dijo Charlotte viendo la fotografía-¿están seguros de que es la señorita María?

-¡Claro que es ella!-dijo Bella sonriendo-, fue algo tan hermoso verla ahí en el barro aunque yo hubiera hecho algo peor que eso.

-Es que esto aún no termina-respondió Alice mientras bebía un poco de vino-tengo planeada una segunda parte de esto.

-¿Cómo así?-preguntó Jane viendo a su prima-yo pensé que ya había terminado.

-Pues no-contestó Alice sonriendo-¿ustedes sabían que María tuvo un hijo y que lo regaló? Bueno pues el padre de la criatura busca venganza y creo que me serviría como un muy buen aliado.

María estaba furiosa mientras revisaba los papeles que había recogido del barro, en ellos vio que una parte de la deuda de su padre estaba pagada, que les cedían unas cuantas cabezas de ganado y un duplicado de la propiedad de la casa de Texas, en ella decía que su familia ya no era la propietaria si no que la casa era ahora de Alice Vulturi. A ella no le daba igual que Alice se hubiera hecho cargo de la deuda de sus padres, odiaba tener que deberle algo a la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo.

La joven se había dado cuenta de que Amun se sentía atraído por Alice e iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para que el árabe se llevara a su enemiga lo más lejos posible y así lograr su plan de ser la esposa de Jasper y ser la mujer más poderosa de todo Forks y sus alrededores.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy c: no quedo tan bien pero quería subir algo, el miércoles trataré de actualizar pero no puedo prometer nada. Gracias por leer y si quieren dejar reviews pueden hacerlo c: , espero que estén bien y ojala vernos pronto.**

**Reviews n.n**

**-Jazzy Twilight: Hola c: gracias por leerme y que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior. Como tú dijiste puede que pase algo ya que aún quedan algunas pruebas por superar. Trataré de actualizar pronto y gracias por leerme, espero que estés bien y nos hablamos luego c:**


	23. obsequios interesantes

Al otro día Alice se encontraba desayunando junto con su hermana cuando llegó una de las empleadas con tres paquetes en sus manos alegando que todos eran para ella.

-¡Vamos ábrelos!-dijo Cynthia llena de emoción dejando su desayuno de lado-parece que son regalos ¡ábrelos!

Alice rodó los ojos mientras abría el primer paquete que para su sorpresa era de Amun, ese primer paquete contenía una fina caja de terciopelo rojo acompañado por una pequeña nota que Alice prosiguió a leer antes de ver el contenido de la cajita:

"Querida Alice: quisiera decirte que te extrañé anoche en el casino ya que me vi privado contemplar su inusual y maravillosa belleza, espero que aceptes estos zafiros que no son nada en comparación con la luz de tus ojos"

Cuando Alice abrió la caja casi se queda ciega al contemplar el hermoso collar de oro con incrustaciones de zafiros azules tan brillantes que emitían luz propia. La joven pensó que el emir árabe debió haber gastado una buena suma de dinero solo para halagarla pero eso a ella en vez de complacerla la enojó y se decidió a que iba a devolverle el collar esa misma noche.

-Pues abre la otra caja-exclamó Cynthia viendo el collar tan brillante- a lo mejor tienes más admiradores secretos.

Alice hiso una mueca mientras veía la otra cajita, también era de terciopelo pero esta vez era verde. Pensó en que moriría cuando vio que el regalo esta vez iba de parte de Alec y que en vez de una nota había un pequeño poema que se le antojó de lo más tierno:

"Sentir,  
sentir que tu mano es mi caricia,  
sentir que tu sueño es mi deseo,  
sentir que tu mirada es mi descanso,  
sentir que tu nombre es mi canción,  
sentir que tu boca es mi refugio,  
sentir que tu alma es mi regalo.  
Sentir que existes...  
sentir que vivo para amarte."

Era tierno pero Alice entendió a la perfección el significado de dicho poema, estaba más que claro que era una declaración amorosa y estaba totalmente decidida a hablar con su primo sobre el nuevo problema al que se enfrentaba su ya problemática vida.

Alice decidió llevarse las tres cajas y abrir los regalos en otro momento ya que ahora lo primordial era hablar con Alec a como diera lugar.

-Alec- le dijo la joven de forma seria cuando lo encontró en la biblioteca-¿desde cuándo me regalas cosas con poemas románticos en las cajas? ¿es una broma o qué?

-Sabes perfectamente que no es una broma-respondió Alec acercándose a ella-, yo creo que tú eres una chica muy inteligente como para darte cuenta de lo que siento por ti.

-Y porque me doy cuenta te lo digo-exclamó Alice mirando al joven con seriedad a los ojos-, tú crees que puedes reconstruir mi corazón, que soy buena o que podrás hacerme feliz. Pero no es así mi corazón nunca se podrá reconstruir, siempre estará roto y habrá odio en mí, no te mereces amar a alguien como yo que ni siquiera llegara a corresponderte como lo mereces.

-No me importa-dijo Alec tomando a la joven de las manos y mirándola intensamente a los ojos-yo te quiero y si tengo que buscar cada trozo de tu corazón por muy pequeño que sea lo haré y te demostraré que lo que siento por ti es para siempre.

Algo se removió en el interior de Alice, ya le habían jurado amor eterno y no quería volver a sufrir por simples palabras que se las llevaba el viento. Estaba segura de que cuando Alec descubriera lo que ella era capaz de hacer su amor se transformaría en repulsión, asco y puede que hasta odio. Para Alec, Alice era como un ángel, la veía como el ser más maravilloso del universo que era un ser bueno, frágil e inocente. Sin embargo Alice había dejado de ser así, para ella dejo de ser buena el día en que María la envió injustamente a la cárcel ya que desde ese día su corazón se contaminó con todo el daño que le habían hecho.

-Eso dices ahora-contestó ofuscada la joven tratando de sonar fuerte-, cuando encuentres a alguien realmente buena que pueda amar te darás cuenta que quererme es un maldito error.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo su primo a la vez que ella asentía-¿tu crees en el amor?

-Sí, creo en que el amor existe pero el odio es mucho más fuerte y ahora odio es todo lo que tengo y créeme que en mis planes no está el enamorarme de nadie.

Claro que Alice no podía enamorarse de nadie, porque ya estaba enamorada y totalmente pérdida por Jasper Cullen pero jamás le confesaría a su primo que se habían reconciliado. Se suponía que su relación ahora era más que un estricto secreto y nadie tenía el derecho a enterarse. Habían quedado que para verse utilizarían una de las viejas cuevas que había en el bosque y que estaba bastante cerca de ambas haciendas, desde el día en que se habían reconciliado no se habían vuelto a ver a solas pero ese día celebrarían su clandestino encuentro.

Alice fue a buscar a su hija para llevarla a jugar fuera de la casa un rato, después de la lluvia había salido el sol y como el pasto ya estaba seco era una buena oportunidad para disfrutar de un día al aire libre. Alice se pasó todo el día cuidando a Julietta ya que la niña no tenía niñera porque su joven madre no confiaba en que nadie fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para cuidar a su hermosa y pequeña hija.

Cuando la joven vio su reloj se dio cuenta de que si no se apuraba en salir llegaría tarde a su cita con Jasper quien de seguro ya se encontraba esperándola en la cueva. Alice no sabía aun cabalgar en un caballo por lo que tuvo que ir caminando tardando casi el doble de tiempo que si hubiera ido cabalgando.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías-le dijo Jasper cuando la vio llegando a la cueva-¿por qué has tardado tanto?

-Porque no sé cabalgar y no tengo un todo terreno en casa.

Jasper y Alice se sonrieron al mismo tiempo antes de abrazarse por mucho rato para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban y se necesitaban mutuamente. Alice sentía que las cosas con Jasper habían cambiado, es decir, aunque ella lo hubiera perdonado y le creía todo lo que él le había dicho sus sentimientos eran confusos, por un lado sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto con reunirse con él a escondidas ya que así podían seguir con su romance sin ser descubiertos y sin el temor de que algo los separara. Pero por otro lado sentía que se estaba traicionando a sí misma y a su familia al acudir a esos encuentros, sentía que estaba traicionando a su venganza y que eso no podía ocurrir, sin embargo, su corazón ya había olvidado su venganza en contra de Jasper y eso era más que suficiente para ella.

Se amaron como siempre lo hacían de una forma dulce y apasionada a la vez. Jasper aun veía a Alice como la niña inocente y tierna que lo enamoró como un tonto hace casi un año pero ahora sabía que esa niña había cambiado y que era una mujer que sabía lo que quería y eso no solo se lo demostraba en los momentos de pasión si no que en cada minuto del día. Sin embargo estaba igual de enamorado de ella, era como si el hechizo que ella tenía sobre él hubiera renacido y esta vez estuviera presente para quedarse.

-¿Vas a ir al casino?-le preguntó Alice mientras conversaban antes de separarse.

-Creo que si-contestó Jasper sonriéndole con ganas-, voy a ir porque la dueña del casino es la mujer más hermosa del mundo y lo único que quiero es verla a cada minuto del día. Pasando a otro tema ¿te gustaron los chocolates que te envié esta mañana?

-¿Chocolates?-preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba recordar cosa que logró al rememorar los tres paquetes que había recibido esa mañana y que la caja que no había alcanzado a abrir era la de Jasper- Bueno eso es fácil de olvidar porque digamos que te ha salido competencia y créeme que me han regalado algo más que chocolates.

-¿Competencia?-preguntó Jasper mirándola con una mezcla de celos y preocupación-¿se puede saber qué clase de competencia?

Cuando Alice le contó a Jasper el tema de sus dos nuevos admiradores, el joven frunció el ceño visiblemente molesto, es decir, no solo tenía que lograr conseguir la confianza de Alice aunque eso sabía que ya lo tenía , si no que tenía que tener cuidado con que dos hombres no consiguieran conquistar el ya esquivo corazón de su Alice.

-Pero no te preocupes-contestó riendo la joven antes de besar suavemente la mejilla de Jasper-, solo puedo amarte a ti y en todo este tiempo no he dejado de hacerlo por lo que no hay problema.

Se despidieron después de un largo beso con la promesa de poder reencontrarse en el casino.

Cuando Jasper llegó a su casa se encontró con una fuerte discusión que se llevaba a cabo en el salón de la gran mansión y que para su gran sorpresa estaba protagonizada por María y su hasta entonces desaparecida prima, Netty

-¡Eres una maldita traidora Netty!-gritaba María fuera de sí-no entiendo que haces aquí.

-Vine porque mi padre me envió para resolver una transacción financiera con Carlisle Cullen –respondió la rubia con suficiencia-, además de resolver algunos asuntos de negocios con la señorita Vulturi.

-Pues te vas a querer morir cuando sepas que la tan respetable señorita Vulturi es la maldita salvaje que vivía cerca del río, esa tonta la tal Alice.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?-le dijo Netty enojada-todos los hombres dicen que es una mujer preciosa incluso tiene enamorado al emir árabe, el tal Amun y créeme que eso es bastante.

Jasper llegó justo para oír esa última parte de la conversación y no le gustó para nada que otros hombres pensaran que su Alice era una mujer preciosa, se suponía que solo él tenía el derecho a pensar aquello y sobre todo que los sentimientos del tal Amun fueran tan evidentes. Estaba decidido a que si Alice no ponía al árabe y a su primo en su lugar él mismo gritaría a los cuatro vientos que ambos estaban juntos y se amaban con locura.

El joven apenas le dirigió un frío saludo a Netty para que luego toda la familia acudiera al salón para ir hacia el gran casino. Cuando llegaron Alice los recibió con una sonrisa siendo por supuesto más cálida con Bella y Edward, también a veces con Emmett quien le gastaba una que otra broma a la joven por el largo de su corto vestido azul.

-Un poco más corto y eso ya no será vestido-le comentó Emmett ganándose una mirada enojada de Rose.

-Pues tengo otros peores-contestó Alice mirándole con arrogancia y suficiencia-, solamente no me los pongo para no ocasionar un escándalo público.

-Alice-le llamó Bella quien reía junto a Edward-, ahí viene tu admirado, el árabe ¿piensas devolverle el collar?

Alice rodó los ojos, le había contado a Bella todo lo de los dos primeros regalos con la esperanza de que la joven le diera una solución a sus problemas, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la joven castaña se mofara de su mala suerte.

Alice caminó con determinación hacia donde estaba el árabe con la cajita de terciopelo y el collar en sus finas y blancas manos. Estaba dispuesta a devolverle el collar a el emir a como diera lugar, no quería joyas de una fortuna que viniera del sudor de un pueblo que era tan o más pobre como lo fue ella en el pasado.

-Señor Amun-comenzó la joven con frialdad a la vez que le mostraba la caja-, Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Alice-contestó el hombre mirando encandilado a la imponente mujer que tenía en frente-, me extraña que en vez de traer puesto mi regalo vengas con su cajita.

-Lo que ocurre-dijo la joven tratando de no enfadarse más de la cuenta- es que no puedo aceptar su regalo, valoro su gesto para con migo pero me veo en la obligación de rechazarlo.

-¿Es que no te ha gustado?-preguntó Amun sorprendido y con el ceño fruncido mientras veía que todos los invitados del casino los estaban viendo y escuchando su conversación.

-Si usted supiera las razones que me llevan a rechazar su collar créame que no terminaríamos como amigos. Solo le pido que no me envié más regalos porque de verdad que la próxima vez no va a recibir una respuesta tan amable de mi parte. Con permiso.

Amun vio como la joven se retiraba con su clásica caminata sensual y sus movimientos finos y precisos para hablar con su rubia prima. El árabe se había quedado helado, nunca nadie lo había rechazado y menos públicamente, era obvio que esa mujer no era como las otras y eso era lo que más le atraía de la joven. Le gustaba su rebeldía y su altanería ya que se sentía totalmente seguro como para poder dominar el carácter airado de la bella joven.

Alice a su vez reconocía que se había enojado más de la cuenta y eso era por la presencia de Netty, la prima de María, la segunda mujer que la había humillado y que había cooperado con su destrucción pero ya le tenía una venganza preparada a la rubia y lo mejor era que ella ni siquiera iba a estar del todo involucrada.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy c: espero que les haya gustado y perdón por el abandono pero como he dicho antes en otro fic he estado enferma y ahora recién me estoy recuperando. Gracias por leer , ya saben que pueden dejar sus reviews y les comunico que como el colegio me ha dado una semana libre por las fiestas patrias de mi pais tal vez pueda actualizar más seguido . Bueno espero leerlos pronto y espero que todos este bien , nos vemos en la próxima actualización ;)**


	24. fin de la tregua

James no sabía muy bien para que Alice necesitaba hablar con él, pensó que la joven tendría algún problema o necesitaría ayuda con algo, así que no lo pensó dos veces y fue a la oficina de Alice apenas esta lo llamó. Cuando entró vio a su joven amiga leyendo unos cuantos papeles mientras terminaba de hablar con alguien por el teléfono.

-James que bueno que has venido tan pronto-dijo Alice con auténtica felicidad.

-Es que me llamaste tan apurada que pensé que debía ser urgente-respondió James mirando a la joven en busca de algo que afectara su estado de ánimo.

-Y no te equivocas-comenzó la princesa de Volterra mientras se ponía de pie-, necesito que me hagas un favor o mejor un trabajito extra. Bien sabes que si lo haces te pagaré un poco más, tómalo como un nuevo empleo aparte del que ya tienes.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó el joven domador algo preocupado por el tono que utilizó su amiga para pedirle dicho favor-, ¿es legal?

-¡Claro que es legal!-exclamó Alice riendo-, como tú sabrás hace una semana llegó Netty, la prima de María, y digamos que esa mujer me debe unas cuantas humillaciones y bueno lo que quiero que hagas, es que la conquistes, sedúcela y luego si te da mucho la lata abandónala.

-Eso es cruel-dijo James sorprendido por la propuesta de Alice-, no podría ¿y qué pasa si se enamora realmente de mí?

-No te estoy pidiendo que te cases con ella-contestó Alice con su clásica voz de suficiencia-, si se enamora, ahí tú veras pero por ahora quiero que le prometas amor eterno y todas esas estupideces que prometen los hombres a la luz de la luna ¿está claro?

James solo se limitó a asentir para después ir a la cocina en busca de un trago. ¿Cómo iba él a seducir a una chica millonaria? La respuesta le parecía más que imposible, es decir, la señorita Netty era la mujer más arrogante y engreída que el domador conocía y él no tenía ni el dinero ni la paciencia para conquistar a una mujer como esa. Él sabía que para Alice era importante ver a la tal Netty rebajada a lo peor y pensó que tal vez un romance con él sería una buena forma para rebajar a la chica, pero también sabía que su amiga escondía algo más en su macabro plan.

Para Alice su plan era más que perfecto, en esas dos semanas había visto a Netty unas cuantas veces por los negocios de la cría de caballos y había tenido la oportunidad de observar que la rubia era bastante tonta e ingenua en cuestiones amorosas por lo que supuso a James no le tomaría mucho tiempo tener a Netty comiendo de su mano.

La venganza de Alice iba tomando forma ya que casi todos los hombres y mujeres que trabajaban en la hacienda de los Cullen se habían ido a trabajar a la hacienda de "El Canto" porque habían oído que en esa hacienda pagaban el doble y hasta el triple por los mismos servicios que en la hacienda de los Cullen. La joven se había llevado unos cuantos reclamos de su amado Jasper por esto pero no le dio importancia, ella no se estaba vengando de Jasper si no que de su padre que era el testigo de la injusta violación de la que fue víctima Mary Brandon hace varios años atrás. Para Alice su propio padre, Aro, era igual de culpable pero no podía ponerse a pelear con los miembros de su propia familia además sentía que Aro ya había pagado lo suficiente al recibir los continuos desprecios de su madre a la hora de proponerle matrimonio y al no enterarse de que iba a ser padre.

Alice estaba completamente decidida a encarar al señor Cullen hasta que le dijera toda la verdad de la violación de su madre, no le importaba si tenía que pasarse toda la noche en la hacienda vecina si es que con eso conseguía hacerle pasar un mal rato al dueño de casa. Tomó su bolso de mano y se encaminó a la hacienda Cullen con toda la seguridad y la presteza de la que era dueña y señora.

Alice estaba en la puerta de la gran hacienda cuando vio una imagen que la sorprendió de sobremanera: muy cerca de las caballerizas estaban Jasper y María, pero no estaban de la mano o simplemente conversando. Estaban besándose haciendo visible una horrible traición.

La joven de ojos grises sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y como su corazón se rompía por segunda vez por amor. Toda la determinación y la fuerza que traía como acompañantes se fueron de su cuerpo apenas vio aquella escena, tampoco pudo dar un solo paso hacia la mansión si no que comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba su antigua casa a orillas del río, donde comenzó a llorar todo lo que no podría hacer en su casa.

-Soy tan tonta-exclamaba en medio de su llanto-, Jasper no me quiere y nunca me quiso ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida? Va a pagar caro, Jasper Cullen va a desear no haber nacido y no haberme conocido, voy a ser su peor pesadilla y nunca voy a dejar de odiarlo. Desde hoy la Alice tonta y eternamente enamorada de Jasper está muerta y enterrada para siempre.

Alice se odiaba a si misma por haber perdonado a Jasper con tanta facilidad, pero se juró que ya no volvería a pasar y que nada ni nadie interferiría en su venganza ahora para todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia a la que odiaba con toda su alma. Juró por la memoria de su fallecida madre que no volvería a ser débil y que no derramaría una sola lágrima por personas que no valían la pena.

Ese día María estaba decidida a hacer que Jasper volviera con ella, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para lograr su objetivo. Se había puesto un vestido negro que resaltaba su figura y se había maquillado solo para bajar a tomar el desayuno. Quería impresionar al joven pero su plan no dio muchos resultados ya que Jasper estaba preocupado por otras cosas, por lo que María optó por seguirlo por toda la hacienda hasta que le hiciera caso.

-María ¿qué demonios quieres?-le preguntó Jasper a la joven cuando estaba cerca de las caballerizas-, has estado siguiéndome todo el día.

-Quiero hablar contigo-contestó la morena con un tono dulce y empalagoso mientras movía coquetamente las pestañas.

-¿de qué sería?-preguntó el rubio mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo que pasa es que yo creo que deberíamos intentar volver a estar juntos-comenzó María tratando de sonar tierna-, éramos tan felices hasta que llegamos a esta hacienda y todo termino tan rápido. Mira sé que me equivoqué al ponerme a pelear con Alice de un modo tan infantil pero la verdad es que todo lo que hice, y todo lo que hago es por amor a ti.

María no esperó una negativa de parte de Jasper si no que se lanzó a sus brazos en busca de un beso profundo y apasionado. Si bien Jasper no correspondió el beso al principio la joven pudo lograr que lo correspondiera casi al final, sin embargo, el joven la apartó de su cuerpo con un empujón para luego mirarla con el ceño fruncido e irse sin dedicarle ni una sola palabra.


	25. cambios interesantes

Pasaron dos días hasta que James se decidió a ir a cumplir con su nuevo trabajo. Cuando entraba a la hacienda vecina notó a la bella y joven chica que ahora sería la victima de sus escasas dotes de seducción. Para él Netty era una chica muy bella pero no se comparaba con la belleza de Victoria, la administradora y socia de Alice en el casino. Esa mujer con su cabello rojo como el fuego, sus ojos verdes y fieros además de sus facciones gatunas lo traía loco y no podía sacársela de la cabeza aunque lo intentara.

-Buenos días señorita-saludó a la rubia joven que caminaba por la hacienda-, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Bien, gracias-contestó Netty de forma altiva y extrañada por la presencia de James.

-Me preguntaba si querría dar una vuelta por los manzanos que hay en la hacienda "El Canto"-murmuró James mostrando su negro caballo.

-¿A qué se debe esta invitación?-preguntó desconfiada la joven mientras acariciaba al caballo-, por lo que recuerdo cuando trabajabas aquí apenas cruzábamos palabra

-Bueno, pero las cosas cambian-sonrió James acercándose a la perturbada chica-, y déjeme decirle que me parece una de las chicas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida.

-¿Más que Alice?-preguntó Netty sabiendo que la belleza de la princesa de Volterra era mucha y reconocida

-Mucho más que Alice-mintió James para halagar a la ingenua muchacha que ahora lo observaba con algo de devoción en la mirada.

Eso bastó para hacer que Netty confiara en el joven y se montara en el hermoso caballo junto con él. La joven dejó de lado toda convicción social y disfrutó lo más que pudo de su mañana en la hacienda de los Vulturi. Nunca pensó que un simple domador de caballos pudiera ser tan simpático y pudiera tratarla con tanta ternura y respeto. James a su vez sentía que la joven estaba cayendo lentamente en su trampa y no podía evitar alegrarse, sabía por todo lo que Alice tuvo que pasar y ahora creía que la venganza de ella era justa y necesaria.

Bella estaba jugando un rato con Renesmee en su cuarto. Su niña estaba bastante grande y ya balbuceaba sus primeras palabras, mamá y papá ya eran parte de su sabido diccionario. La joven madre no podía evitar sentirse agradecida y orgullosa de su pequeña hija que cada día aprendía y sorprendía al mundo con cosas nuevas.

-Bella, Bella, mi querida Bella-murmuró María quien se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta mientras observaba el juego entre madre e hija-, no entiendo qué demonios haces viviendo en esta casa si al lado tienes la casa de Alice. Yo que tú me iría bien lejos de aquí.

-Yo no tengo porque irme-contestó la castaña con determinación-, tengo más derechos que tú a quedarme porque te recuerdo que estoy casada con Edward quien es hijo del dueño de esta casa, mientras tu andas como una perra en celo detrás de Jasper que ni caso te hace.

-Pues eso está por terminar-contestó María mientras se agachaba para acariciar el cabello cobrizo de Renesmee-, estoy decidida a darle un hijo a Jasper y créeme que eso pasará tarde o temprano.

-No seas ilusa María-le gruñó Bella mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos para alejarla de esa mujer a la que odiaba tanto o más que Alice-, con Alice aquí créeme que Jasper no te prestará mucha atención que digamos.

-Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que me ama-murmuró María jugando con una pequeña pulsera-¿sabes? Tu hija es muy bonita, sería una verdadera lástima que algo le pasara en esta casa.

Bella se tensó de inmediato mientras se tragaba todas las maldiciones que tenía para dedicarle a esa mala mujer. Abrazó a su hijita con fuerza jurando que si esa mujer se atrevía a hacerle algo a su pequeña niña las pagaría más que caro y no se volvería a meter con ella nunca más. Bella odiaba a María con toda el alma por todo el daño que le hiso a la chica que consideraba su hermana, no podía creer que tanta maldad cupiera en una sola persona y le parecía increíble el hecho de que Jasper no la hubiera echado de la hacienda, pensó en ir a visitar a Alice para que no se perdiera su amistad de años y para por fin conocer a la hija de su amiga y poder cargarla y consentirla como la niña se lo merecía.

Alice había evadido de forma magistral a Jasper por esos días, evadiendo sus encuentros en la cueva y negándose cuando él desesperado iba a verla. No le gustaba mentir pero no se sentía con ánimos de una discusión además de que prefería estar alejada del joven de cabello rubio y así alejar también a su hija de un mundo que ella veía lleno de mentira y maldad.

La joven estaba en su cuarto mientras veía los documentos que probaban el notorio decaimiento en los ingresos de la hacienda Cullen y un gran aumento en la suya. Su padre ya la había felicitado por el nuevo auge que iba tomando su hacienda. Alice tenía muchos proyectos para sus tierras, quería dedicarse a la cría de caballos y la exportación de manzanas además de construir una escuela para los niños de los campesinos, la joven pese a todo quería ayudar a su gente que como ella lo fue algún día vivían en condiciones precarias e inhumanas.

-Mi venganza no estará completa hasta que la hacienda de los Cullen sea mía-murmuró la joven mientras observaba los papeles-. Quiero verlos en la calle suplicándome por ayuda, sé que algún día eso pasará y cuando pase mi venganza estará más que completa y podré volver a Italia.

La joven sabía que los Cullen tenían más propiedades aparte de la hacienda, pero también sabía que la millonaria familia había cometido el error de asociarse con la familia de María y eso los estaba llevando a una ruina sin vuelta atrás. Ella también había iniciado negocios con la familia de Netty pero de una forma más prudente que los Cullen.

Alice no estaba dispuesta a volver a caer en las redes de Jasper, todo el amor que alguna vez sintió por el joven ahora era un odio inmenso y nefasto, o al menos así lo creía ella y su mente luchaba contra su corazón para creerse esa cruda afirmación.

-Prima-la llamó Jane entrando al cuarto con un sobre en sus manos-, te ha llegado una carta.

Alice recibió el sobre y comenzó a leer, a medida que lo hacía una rabia y furias extremas se iban apoderando de su cuerpo y su alma.

-¿qué es?-preguntó Jane preocupada por el ceño fruncido de su prima

-El hijo de perra de Jasper Cullen me ha demandado-masculló la joven mientras se paseaba nerviosa por la habitación-, quiere ver a su hija y darle su apellido.

-Es su derecho-murmuró Jane con miedo de enfadar más a su prima-, sabias que podía pasar esto si es que veía a la niña.

Alice fulminó con la mirada a Jane mientras tomaba su bolso y le solicitaba a uno de los guarda espaldas que la llevara a la hacienda de los Cullen. Pensaba que Jasper se equivocaba al creer que ella se iba a quedar callada ante una demanda de paternidad, ella no quería saber nada del padre de su hija y opinaba que la niña estaba mejor sin un padre.

Cuando llegó a la mansión pasó sin que fuera anunciada y entró furiosa al despacho del joven rubio que se encontraba hablando por teléfono con el contador de la hacienda.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para demandarme?!-le gritó Alice golpeando el escritorio con toda su furia en la voz y en sus movimientos- Te he dicho antes que Julietta es mi hija y que no te necesita para nada.

-En eso te equivocas, cariño-le susurró Jasper tratando de calmarla sin muchos resultados-Puede que no necesites ayuda económica pero yo quiero formar parte de la vida de mi hija y tú no me has dejado verla desde hace dos semanas. Es más no entiendo porque te enfadas si se supone que estamos juntos Julietta también forma parte de nuestro plan familiar.

-Ya no estamos juntos-murmuró Alice tratando de sonar fría-. Yo no quiero tener una relación con alguien que lo único que ha hecho es jugar con migo y con mis sentimientos desde siempre.

-No entiendo de que me estás hablando-dijo Jasper visiblemente sorprendido por las palabras de la mujer que amaba-, yo no te he hecho nada y lo sabes perfectamente bien

-¡Claro!-exclamó Alice arrugando la demanda en sus manos-¡Besarte con María hace dos días es no hacerme nada! ¡Deja de ser tan sínico y mentiroso! O no, mejor ¡¿por qué no vas y te revuelcas con tu adorada María para ver si la embarazas de una maldita vez y me dejas a mí y a mi vida en paz?!

Alice no esperó contestación ni explicación alguna, le tiró el papel arrugado a Jasper y se fue prácticamente corriendo de la mansión al auto que la llevaría de regreso a su casa. La joven sabía que tendría que ver a Jasper en su casa ya que no podía permitir que ese hombre le quitara la tuición legal de su hija, si lo hacía Alice sabía perfectamente bien que no le temblaría la mano para cometer alguna locura que le permitiera recuperar a su hija.

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa se encontró con que toda su familia y algunos empleados estaban recibiendo a un hombre que ella en su vida había visto, el hombre era alto, de cabello negro y tenía una expresión de pena en el rostro pero que no lo hacía menos atractivo.

-¿Usted es la señorita Alice Vulturi?-le preguntó el joven mientras la miraba

-Sí soy yo-contestó Alice algo contrariada-, ¿y usted quién es?

-Soy Peter Wells-murmuró el joven con una pequeña sonrisa-, el ex novio de María.

La sonrisa de Alice fue una extraña mezcla de rabia, felicidad y ambición. Ella sabía que el joven Peter buscaba venganza por lo que había hecho María con su hijo y la posibilidad de una venganza a todo nivel contra la joven la seducía de una forma increíble. Tal y como Alice pensaba, esto está recién comenzando.

**Holiii perdón por la ausencia es que he estado un poco liada y eso xd. No puedo prometer que actualizaré más seguido porque lo veo bastante difícil **. **Gracias por leer y si quieren dejarme un review saben que son más que bienvenidos c: Espero que estén bien y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	26. proposición

Bella y Alice se encontraban en el gran patio de la hacienda de los Vulturis mientras jugaban y cuidaban de sus hijas. La joven de ojos color chocolate estaba contrariada ya que la joven que ahora estaba a su lado era muy diferente a la chica que vigilaba que todo en el casino estuviera en orden.

-Julietta es preciosa-murmuró Bella a la vez que observaba a la pequeña-y está muy grande ¿ya habla? Mi Renesmee ya ha comenzado a hablar un poco.

-Balbucea, pero aún no dice nada entendible-respondió Alice sentando a su hija sobre su regazo-, aunque debo asumir que es una niña muy lista y creo que pronto comenzara a hablar.

-Bueno pero pasando a otro tema-sonrió la joven castaña con mirada y voz sugerentes-¿cómo va tu vida amorosa? He oído que Amun y Alec te han enviado regalos caros por estos días.

-Sí-murmuró Alice con desgana-de hecho Amun me ha pedido matrimonio

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Bella provocando que las niñas que jugaban con sus respectivas madres, se pusieran algo inquietas y comenzaran a sollozar.

Alice rodó los ojos mientras calmaba a su pequeña niña y proseguía a contarle a Bella los sucesos que habían ocurrido hace casi tres días. Pasó que ese día la joven de ojos grises se encontraba charlando animadamente con su nuevo invitado, Peter, sobre lo que iban a hacer en venganza contra María y Jasper cuando el emir árabe entró prácticamente corriendo al salón en el que se encontraban.

-¡Alice!-murmuró el hombre arrodillándose frente a una atónita joven-no puedo aguantarlo, quiero decirle que usted es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y que estoy dispuesto a consagrarle mi vida a una sola chica y quiero que esa seas tú por lo que ¿quieres casarte con migo?

La joven estaba como en estado de shock, pero su mente y su corazón le gritaban la respuesta que por supuesto era una rotunda negativa. Ella sabía que no podía casarse con un hombre que la iba a mantener bajo una represión constante y un machismo que la ahogaría hasta llevarla a la total locura.

-Quiero decirle que me honra con su proposición-comenzó Alice tratando de no dejarse llevar por emociones tan poderosas como lo son la rabia y la repulsión-, de verdad que me siento muy agradecida pero lamento decirle que me veo en la obligación de rechazar tu oferta.

-y eso ¿por qué?-preguntó Amun con una rabia floreciente en su cuerpo-¿es que aun amas al padre de tu hija? Déjame decirte que si es eso no es necesario que nos casemos, me conformo con ser tu amante

-¿Por quién me toma?-le gritó la joven chica poniéndose de pie visiblemente enfadada-, yo no soy como las mil mujeres que usted debe tener de amantes. No puedo creer que piense que estoy dispuesta a venderme como una barata prostituta.

-No veo en que te preocupas-le recriminó el árabe de forma muy sínica-, a decir verdad me aburro de una mujer mucho antes que de una corbata por lo que si en nuestra relación no hay amor ni romance a mí no me importaría, es más creo que si viviéramos un amorío de una sola noche nos convendría a ambos.

-Usted no tiene ni la menor idea de por qué lo rechazo ¿verdad?-contestó la joven algo exasperada-Yo nunca podría casarme ni tener un estúpido amorío con alguien que le roba a su pueblo, con alguien que malgasta el dinero de su gente en un maldito casino. ¡¿O usted no sabe que las personas de su país se están muriendo de hambre? Hay mujeres, hombres y niños que prácticamente deambulan por las calles y por el frio sin ropa mientras usted malgasta el dinero comprándome joyas caras y apostando en el casino. La única verdad es que nunca podré sentir nada más por usted que no sea asco.

Amun estaba sorprendido, nunca esperó ser rechazado de forma tan tajante por la bella joven y se fue con una rabia increíble en el rostro y en el alma.

Bella estaba sorprendida, nunca se hubiera esperado que a su mejor amiga le propusieran matrimonio de una forma tan abrupta. Pero no podía evitar estar preocupada por Alice ya que no sabía que haría el emir árabe tal vez en venganza por el rechazo de la chica.

-Bella ¿me puedes hacer un favor?-preguntó Alice después de un rato de silencio por su parte.

-Claro que sí-contestó Bella tomando su mano-, eres mi mejor amiga y puedes pedirme lo que sea.

-Bien, necesito que lleves a Julietta a ver a su padre-dijo Alice con el ceño un poco fruncido-, el muy desgraciado me mandó una denuncia hace cinco días y no quiero ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que me la quite, pero por favor cuídala y no dejes que María se le acerque por nada del mundo.

Bella asintió mientras tomaba a las dos niñas en brazos y las llevaba al automóvil. Estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Alice, es decir, desde que había llegado de Italia había dicho y jurado que su hija era solo suya y ahora permitía que Jasper viera a la pequeña. Aunque para ser justos ella si estuviera en la situación de su amiga también le dejaría ver a la criatura y haría lo que fuera para que no se la quitaran.

Cuando la castaña llegó a la casa se ganó la mirada sorprendida de toda la familia Cullen al verla con dos niñas en vez de una, aunque a decir verdad todos sabían quién era la pequeña niña de ojos azules que acompañaba a la hija de Bella.

-¿Qué hace la niña aquí?-preguntó Jasper sorprendido mientras tomaba a su pequeña hija en brazos-, se supone que Alice no la deja salir a no ser que sea con ella.

-Bueno-suspiró Bella mientras abrazaba a su marido-, al parecer las propuestas de matrimonio, los pretendientes y una demanda la están ablandando un poco pero la niña solo se puede quedar por un rato ya que tengo que regresarla con su madre.

Rosalie y Jasper estaban alucinados con la pequeña niña, la rubia no podía creer que su sobrina estuviera con ellos en esos momentos cuando oía hablar de la hija de Alice Vulturi la veía como algo lejano y prohibido y alguien a quien nunca podría conocer.

Jasper estaba igual de feliz que su hermana, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a su hija que pensó que todo era un sueño y que solo faltaba Alice para que la felicidad fuera completa, sin embargo, él sabía que eso era un imposible porque ella ahora lo odiaba con la misma pasión salvaje con la que una vez le amó. Eso era lo que más le dolía, saber que ella pudo haber formado parte de su vida y que la había perdido por una mala jugada del destino.

Pero también le rondaba en la cabeza algo que había dicho Bella ¿Cómo era eso de las propuestas de matrimonio?. Él tenía entendido que Alice tenía como pretendientes a el emir árabe y a su primo, pero no sabía hasta qué punto esas relaciones habían avanzado durante ese periodo de tiempo. Jasper sentía como el monstruo de los celos crecía en su interior a la vez que una macabra idea se iba cruzando por su mente.

**Perdonen por lo raro que quedó el capítulo y perdón por el abandono pero es que no he tenido tanto tiempo. Trataré de actualizar pronto y si quieren dejar un review o lo que sea saben que pueden hacerlo, mil gracias por leer y trataré de actualizar este y los otros fics pronto c:**


	27. la verdad

Cynthia aparentaba muy bien ser feliz, jovial, alegre y una estabilidad que en el fondo sabía perdida. La verdad, la joven quinceañera se encontraba constantemente carcomida por el miedo y la inseguridad. Sabía que su hermana deseaba con ansias la venganza y que no se irían de Forks hasta no ver a los Cullen hundidos en la pobreza y en la desdicha, pero ella lo que más deseaba era regresar a Italia y no porque las personas en el pueblo la trataran mal como cuando era pobre si no porque tenía miedo, más que eso, estaba aterrada y la razón era Laurent.

La chica no podía olvidar que por su culpa su madre había muerto, que habían perdido lo poco y nada que tenían en esos momentos y que también eso había llenado de odio el corazón de su antes angelical hermana mayor. Además no podía olvidar su amenaza de hacerle algo a Alice y lo que era peor, podía intentar hacerle algo a la pequeña Julietta que nada tenía que ver en el asunto. Cynthia sabía que no podía seguir viviendo así y que tenía que hablar con su hermana, sin embargo, ella nunca pensó en que eso podría cambiar un poco el rumbo de las cosas.

Aprovechando que Julietta estaba segura en casa de su padre y que Alice leía un libro en el salón, Cynthia se decidió a enfrentar su destino deseando que todo tomara un buen rumbo.

-Alice-comenzó la muchacha titubeante y algo asustada-, tengo que decirte algo muy importante y creo que no puedo seguir viviendo con la angustia ya que me siento tan culpable.

-Pero ¿qué pasó?-preguntó Alice preocupada y señalándole a su hermana que se sentara a su lado para abrazarla, como cuando eran pequeñas y Cynthia tenía miedo-, tú sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea además yo te puedo ayudar a darle una solución al problema.

-Lo que pasa…-suspiró Cynthia para darse un poco de valor y continuar con lo que quería decir- Lo que pasa es que la muerte de mamá no fue un accidente, la casa no se quemó porque se haya quedado una vela o el fogón prendido, la casa se quemó porque alguien la incendió.

-¿Qué es lo que dices?-preguntó Alice con lágrimas de pena y rabia en sus grises ojos-¿quién haría una cosa tan monstruosa?

-Laurent-contestó la joven a la vez que miraba a los ojos a su hermana-, él me amenazó el día en que se quemó la casa después de que mamá y yo pudimos salir. Ella entró en la casa porque iba a buscar algunos papeles que daban con la dirección de Aro, mientras yo me quedaba afuera escuché los gritos de mamá e iba a tratar de ayudarla pero Laurent me empujó contra el suelo e impidió que pudiera ayudar a nuestra madre. Por eso ella se murió, no por un accidente como todos en el pueblo piensan.

-Claro-sollozó Alice limpiándose algunas lágrimas-, pero esto no fue idea de Laurent, él es demasiado idiota para planificar algo así. A él lo mandaron a quemar la casa, estoy segura.

Ni Alice ni Cynthia pudieron contener las lágrimas al recordar esos amargos días en los que fueron tan desgraciadas y vivieron un castigo que no se merecían. Alice estaba completamente segura de quien era el o mejor dicho la culpable de la muerte de su madre. Era tan injusto, pensaba la joven de ojos grises, que su mamá estuviese muerta después de haber sufrido tanto y hubiese hecho lo que estaba en sus manos para no arrastrar a sus hijas a una vida peor de la que llevaban vagando en el frío bosque. La joven estaba completamente decidida a enfrentar a María, la asesina de su madre y no le importaba que todos sus planes se fueran al tacho de la basura con este nuevo giro de su historia.

Alice fue a su despacho y del escritorio tomó un pequeño revólver que tenía guardado en caso de emergencias. Estaba completamente cegada por la ira del nuevo descubrimiento y estaba dispuesta a hacer pagar con sangre a la mujer que tanto la había hecho sufrir siendo casi una inocente criatura.

Cargó el revólver y se encaminó con determinación a la hacienda donde tantas veces fue humillada y tratada como una basura. La chica llegó a la mansión y entró en ella sin ser anunciada, encontrándose con los Cullen como la primera vez que los vio: todos cenando, reunidos como una familia perfecta, con Jasper a un lado de María y todos mirándola de forma orgullosa y despectiva.

-Alice-comenzó Bella poniéndose de pie-, iba a llevarte a la niña después de cenar es que nos hemos retrasado un poco.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Alice buscando a su pequeña niña.

-Está durmiendo arriba con Renesmee-respondió la joven castaña viendo con algo de extrañeza a su amiga-¿te la traigo?

-No-contestó Alice en un susurro y aguantando algunas lágrimas-, quiero terminar esto de una sola vez y con la niña aquí no puedo.

Dicho eso sacó el arma que mantenía escondida a su espalda y apuntó directamente hacia donde estaba María, ganándose las miradas sorprendidas y asustadas de todos los Cullen. Pero eso no importaba Alice tenía en sus ojos la decisión ya tomada de que esta historia tendría un sangriento final.

En la hacienda de los Vulturi, Peter se encontraba recorriendo la hacienda y viendo a algunos de los potrillos que habían nacido hacía apenas unos días. El joven sentía un odio justificado hacia María y sabía que la mejor venganza hacia esa malvada y bella joven era ser feliz y buscar a su hijo. Por lo que sabía Alice había enviado a los mejores detectives de su padre para que encontraran a la mujer que tenía al niño, sin embargo, aún no llegaban respuestas y la desesperación arribaba lentamente.

Sin embargo, el joven tenía otro problema en su complicada vida, y ese problema tenía nombre y figura de mujer y no precisamente era sus planes de venganza contra María. Peter se sentía terriblemente atraído por Charlotte, la simpática cocinera que era amiga y trabajadora de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo.

-Señor Peter-le llamó la alegre muchacha irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos-¿no ha visto usted a la señorita Alice?, lo que pasa es que ella quería construir unas casas para la gente pobre que vive repartida por los bosques y ya ha llegado el ingeniero que ella contrató.

-No la he visto en todo el día-reconoció el joven frunciendo un poco el ceño ante la extraña situación-, aunque creo que fue a la hacienda de los Cullen porque dejó a la niña para que la cuidaran unas cuantas horas.

-Hablando de la niña-suspiró Charlotte recordando una importante información-, el señor Jasper quiere darle su apellido a Julietita y citaron a la señora al juzgado de familia del pueblo.

Charlotte suspiró nuevamente, ella sabía que Alice se enojaría con Jasper por dos razones muy poderosas. La primera era que a la bella chica no le gustaba que la obligaran a hacer cosas que no creía correctas y la segunda era porque ella no creía que la niña necesitase de ningún padre, siempre afirmó que la niña era solo suya y que no necesitaba a nadie para criar a la nena, sin embargo, puede que las cosas estén cambiando nuevamente en este extraño destino.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy c: ¿Alice matará o no a María? Quisiera que me dejaran su opinión o algo xd. Gracias por leer y espero poder actualizar pronto.**


	28. distancia

-Alice baja el arma-le llamó Jasper con toda la calma y la psicología que tenía en esos momentos-, podemos solucionar los problemas de forma civilizada. No es necesario recurrir a la violencia.

-No quiero-respondió la aludida con la vista fija en su próximo objetivo: María-, quiero que esta perra se muera.

-Alice-suspiró Bella mirando con resquemor a su amiga-, por favor no cometas una locura. Piensa en tu hija, no querrás dejarla sin madre.

-No se va a quedar sin madre-masculló la joven con una sonrisa llena de odio- y precisamente por mi hija lo hago.

-¡Estás loca!-le gritó María con rabia-, estoy segura de que eres más ladrido que mordida. No te atreverías a dispararme.

-Tan loca como mi madre-respondió Alice ahora apuntando a Carlisle-. Supongo que nadie sabe porque enloqueció Mary Brandon ¿no? Pero eso entra para otra venganza, yo vine por la muerte de mi madre y no tengo que desviarme de tema.

Alice se percató de la pequeña mueca que hiso cada uno de los miembros de esa familia, y entonces descubrió la horrible verdad: todos lo sabían y ninguno tuvo el suficiente valor de decirle la verdad. Se sentía profundamente engañada y herida en su orgullo, pero ahora pondría fin a uno de los capítulos más dolorosos de su vida.

-Todos lo sabían-pronunció con dolor y tratando de sonar fuerte-¿por qué no me lo dijeron?

-Porque sabíamos que te haría daño-susurró Bella mientras lloraba por su amiga-, sabía que te enfurecerías y dejarías de pensar, por eso nadie te lo dijo. Era por tu bien más que nada.

-No, es que yo si estoy pensando-masculló Alice paseándose con su arma-. Nunca me he sentido más cuerda en toda mi vida.

-No estás pensando-le contradijo Jasper tratando de llegar hasta ella-, por favor Alice piensa en que iras a la cárcel y no saldrás en mucho tiempo.

-Fui a la cárcel una vez siendo inocente-respondió la joven con la voz plagada de odio-¿crees que me importaría volver siendo culpable? Por favor Jasper, guárdate tu sentido del humor para otra ocasión.

Alice disparó hacia el techo supuestamente probando que tan bien disparaba su arma, provocando un grito ahogado de parte de todas las mujeres que allí había y que callera un poco de cornisa del techo. La joven sonrió cuando vio el rostro aterrorizado de María, supo que si bien su venganza no se pudo concretar como ella quería no importaba ya que nada superaba el terror en los ojos de la joven latina.

-Alice-sollozó Bella algo cansada y acercándose a su amiga-, las niñas están llorando. Por favor piensa en Julietta, reacciona y dame el arma. Te prometo que olvidaremos esto y podrás marcharte con tu niña sin miedo, pero por favor dame el arma ¿sí?

La joven de ojos grises por primera vez escuchó el llanto desconsolado de su pequeña hija, sin pensarlo dos veces le entregó el arma a Bella y hecho a correr como alma en pena buscando a la niña.

Cuando encontró el cuarto de Renesmee y vio a su hijita llorando, se acercó rápidamente y tomó a la niña en brazos. La pequeña Julietta se abrazó al cuello de su madre quien también lloraba por la culpa y por lo estúpida que se sentía en esos momentos.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-sollozaba Alice besando a su hija en la mejilla-. Tranquila hijita ya estoy contigo y nos iremos pronto a casa.

La joven madre abrigó bien a su hija, tomó su peluche de conejo que la ayudaba a dormir y se dispuso a salir de aquella habitación y de aquella casa para no volver en mucho tiempo. Cuando bajaba por las escaleras pudo sentir las miradas de cada uno de los miembros de la familia Cullen y decidió que lo mejor era salir tal y como había entrado: sin decir ni una sola palabra.

María estaba furiosa y por su cabeza se pasaron mil ideas para hacer pagar a la joven que tanto odiaba, pensó en demandarla o en hacer algo tan cruel como causarle un accidente a su pequeña hija de casi ocho meses de vida. Se decidió por la demanda, ya que si le hacía algo a la hija de Alice, Jasper no se lo perdonaría nunca y estaba decidida a recuperar al joven de cabello rubio.

-Jasper, necesito hablar contigo-le solicitó la joven al día siguiente después del desayuno-, es algo urgente.

-Yo también necesito hablar contigo María-respondió Jasper sonriéndole a la joven que lo miró algo extrañada-. Te veo en mi despacho en media hora.

Por supuesto que María se vistió y se maquilló como si fuera a una fiesta. La joven no podía perder oportunidad para coquetear un rato y recuperar al que veía como al hombre de su vida. Cuando llegó la hora de su "cita" se miró por última vez al espejo y sonrió al percatarse de que estaba realmente bella.

-Pasa, María-dijo el joven mientras ordenaba algunos papeles en el escritorio y pensaba si la decisión que había tomado era la correcta.

-¿Dé qué querías hablar con migo?-preguntó María queriendo que él comenzara a hablar primero.

-Lo que pasa-comenzó Jasper sintiéndose un poco mal por lo que iba a hacer-es que he estado pensando y quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes de conocer a Alice. Creo que podríamos intentar volver a estar juntos si nos olvidamos del pasado.

María no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando le parecía realmente imposible, decidió dejar atrás la denuncia contra Alice, quedarse con Jasper ya era suficiente venganza. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a los labios del rubio reclamándolos con urgencia como si todo ese amor hubiera vuelto a renacer.

Alice estaba decidida a comprar la hacienda de los Cullen a como diera lugar, no le importaba si es que gastaba toda su fortuna en esa propiedad pero de que sería suya, sería suya.

Por esos días la joven no estaba tan preocupada por los negocios y los ingresos de su hacienda, estaba preocupada por el bautizo de su pequeña hija y los preparativos que eso conllevaba. Mientras con Charlotte trataban de organizar la elección de los padrinos y la cena para ese día no dejaba de pensar en que su hija tendría todo lo que ella no tuvo por la falta del dinero. Estaba decidida a comprar la hacienda de los Cullen y dejarla a nombre de su hija ya que quería ver las caras de esa familia cuando la vieran entrando con las escrituras a reclamar lo que era suyo.

-¿En qué estás pensando?-preguntó Charlotte viendo la mirada llena de ambición de la joven-, ¿no crees que te pasaste de la raya actuando como asesina en serie anoche?

-Estaba pensando en mi hija-respondió Alice con una sonrisa de melancolía-y en todo lo que yo no tuve y ella si va a poder tener. ¿Sabes? Para mis quince años no tuve más adornos que unas flores blancas en el cabello y el pastel era de frutillas salvajes que me lo habían preparado Bella y mi mamá, además ella me regaló un perfume de esencias naturales y un ramo de flores de pantano.

-Pero ahora tienes dinero y puedes tener lo que quieras-le consoló Charlotte abrazándola-, puedes comprarle a tu hija y a tu hermanita el mundo entero si lo desearas.

-No es tan así-suspiró Alice con pesar y ganándose una mirada extrañada de la cocinera-. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero al principio la hacienda producía y crecía bastante pero ahora se ha quedado estancada. Y con lo de las casas para la gente pobre voy a gastar más de lo que tenía presupuestado además de que quiero darles un poco de dinero a las familias y al parecer son bastantes.

-¿Eso qué significa?-preguntó asustada Charlotte-¿estás en la ruina?

-Tanto como en la ruina no-contestó la joven algo apenada-, lo que pasa es que se me está acabando el dinero que traje y no quiero pedir préstamos bancarios. Charlotte lo que te voy a decir te lo digo porque te considero casi una hermana y parte de la familia, pero si la hacienda no comienza a producir algo pronto tendremos que regresar a Italia mucho antes de lo previsto.

**Bueno n.n hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, trataré de actualizar pronto y gracias por leer. Ya saben que los reviews son bienvenidos y ojala sigan leyendo este fic *-* si quieren hablar conmigo vayan a mi perfil porque ahí hay links de paginas donde pueden encontrarme *-* Mil gracias por leer y espero verlos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Reviews n.n**

** .crepusculo: Hola c: ¿cómo estás? Espero que bien xd gracias por leer y como has visto si no hubiera sido por Bella y la niña Alice hubiera matado a María u.u, al parecer no le importa ir o no ir a la cárcel. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, trataré de actualizar pronto y gracias por leer aprovecho a decirte que me encanta tu fic y que espero lo actualices pronto *-* cuídate y nos leemos luego.**


	29. nuevas cosas

El tiempo pasaba y a su vez las cosas seguían cambiando tal vez de un modo incorregible. Los destinos de Alice y Jasper parecían cada vez más lejanos el uno del otro y solo unidos por la existencia de la pequeña Julietta.

Todo había cambiado cuando Jasper declaró públicamente su próximo matrimonio con María, desde ese día Alice se convenció de que no le importaba que se casara con ella o con cualquiera aunque a decir verdad los celos la carcomían por dentro y los deseos de venganza llenaban aún más su adolorido corazón.

-Jasper y María están cortados por la misma tijera-masculló la joven mientras conversaba con Peter del tema-, fui tan tonta pero que no se crea que voy a dejar que se case así como así.

-¿Qué estás planeando?-Peter sabía que Alice no dejaría que le quitaran algo que consideraba suyo tan fácilmente.

-Iré a la boda-respondió Alice con una sonrisa-, le exigiré a Jasper que me invite después de todo mi hija tiene derecho a ver como se casa su padre y tú iras con migo. Quiero verle la cara a María cuando te vea.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente y continuaron hablando hasta que el ingeniero que velaba por las próximas casas para las personas más pobres del pueblo llegó para hablar con la bella joven. Las construcciones costarían una fortuna que cualquiera no pagaría pero que Alice estaba más que dispuesta a pagar. La chica quería que esas personas recibieran la ayuda que ella nunca recibió de parte de las personas más poderosas del pueblo y estaba segura de que pagaría cualquier precio por ello.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que uno de sus planes de venganza se le fuera de las manos provocando algo que tal vez cambiaría todo de modo lento y gradual pero que a su vez sería casi definitivo.

Por esos días el mayor cotilleo del pueblo era el embarazo de Netty y no solo eso sino que también se comentaba quien era el padre, nada más y nada menos que James el domador de caballos de la hacienda de "El Canto". Nadie podía creer que eso fuera verdad y no lo creyeron hasta que ambos jóvenes se casaron para cubrir las habladurías y proteger a la joven de los comentarios mal intencionados de las personas importantes.

James pensó que al casarse con la joven viviría con ella en la casa grande de los Cullen y asendería rápidamente de clase social además de recibir un buen pago por cumplir con lo que Alice quería, sin embargo, nada de eso pasó, al contrario. El domador tuvo que llevarse a su esposa a vivir con él en su precaria vivienda privada de todos los lujos a los que Netty estaba más que acostumbrada. La vida para la joven se volvió un infierno al verse pisoteada y humillada tantas veces por las personas que vivían igual o peor que ella. Nunca pensó que por amar a un hombre tendría que cambiar su perfecto estilo de vida.

-Alice-llamó un día James a la joven que estaba en su despacho viendo los últimos detalles para el bautizo de su hija que sería ese fin de semana-, he oído que quieres hacer casas para los pobres que viven en el bosque.

-Así es-respondió la joven con severidad y determinación-¿por qué lo mencionas?

-Como debes saber-comentó el joven con arrogancia-mi esposa está embarazada y no creo que vivamos en las mejores condiciones para traer un niño al mundo. Quería saber si podías darme algunas tierras y dinero para construir mi casa.

La joven lo miró con algo de sorpresa, era extraño que James a quien consideraba casi un hermano estuviera pidiéndole tierras. Hasta donde ella sabía el joven no era para nada ambicioso, sin embargo, también sabía que las personas cambiaban un claro ejemplo era ella misma así que no debía de sorprenderse tanto por el cambio de su mejor amigo.

-Sabes perfectamente que eres como mi hermano-murmuró la joven con ternura en la voz-pero que no puedo darte tierras hasta que la hacienda Cullen sea mía. Si quieres puedes construir tu casa en cualquier parte de mis terrenos pero no podré cederte la propiedad no hasta que mi venganza este completa.

-¡Vamos Alice!-masculló el joven enojado-soy tu hombre de confianza además eres malditamente rica. Puedes darme las tierras si quisieras pero no tienes piedad ni siquiera porque una pobre criatura va a venir al mundo por tu culpa, porque tú me ordenaste enamorar a Netty que no se te olvide.

-En ningún momento te dije que la embarazaras-masculló Alice enojada-, puede que te quiera como a un hermano pero no te daré ni un solo pedazo de tierra y es mi última palabra. Si quieres construir tu casa pues tienes libre acceso a gastar lo que necesites pero nada más.

James se fue más que enojado del despacho de su mejor amiga, sintió que le estaba negando lo que tanto se merecía como recompensa a su fidelidad. Estaba decidido a utilizar la confianza que Alice le había otorgado en sus finanzas en contra de la joven, pensó que si robaba un poco de dinero de más nadie se daría cuenta ya que la chica estaría más que preocupada por el bautizo de su hija y por las casas para los desposeídos. Era el plan perfecto para ascender de clase social, sueño que el ambicioso joven llevaba arraigado en su alma desde que volvió de Italia la bella princesa.

En la hacienda de los Cullen las cosas iban de mal en peor. La hacienda se les estaba viniendo abajo y no había otra solución que no fuera venderla, sin embargo, eso era lo más doloroso ya que esa propiedad había pasado por generaciones y nunca se habían visto casi al borde de la bancarrota.

-Más que la hacienda-le explicaba Carlisle a Jasper-, es la competencia. Hace veinticinco años la hacienda era un negocio más que rentable pero también es cierto que hace veinticinco años no existía Alice Brandon, esa mujer es demasiado inteligente y astuta. Estoy seguro de que si decide casarse con la persona indicada nos terminará de hundir en menos de quince minutos.

-Esa mujer es una verdadera maldición-respondió Jasper con algo de pena en la voz-, desde que volvió de Italia las cosas se nos han ido de las manos, estoy casi seguro de que ella nos llevará a la perdición.

-Si es que no te ha llevado a ti a eso-Carlisle le sonrió a su hijo-. Tu plan de casarte con María para darle celos a Alice parece que no te está dando muchos resultados yo que tu cambiaría de estrategia se nota que ella no va a ceder tan fácilmente.

-¿Tanto se nota que lo de María es un plan?-preguntó Jasper riendo-, no sabes lo desesperado que me siento. Créeme que si se me hubiera ocurrido otro plan lo hubiera puesto en práctica pero de verdad que no sabía qué hacer.

-Pues vas mal-intentó persuadirlo su padre-, es obvio que en vez de amarte ahora te odia más que antes por querer casarte con la mujer que más daño le ha causado en su vida.

Jasper frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su padre, sabía que tenía algo de razón pero se había convencido de que cada vez que Alice pareciera más odiarlo internamente estaría a un paso más cerca de amarlo. Estaba poniendo en práctica la teoría de que entre el odio y el amor había tan solo un paso y esperaba que pronto dieran resultados.

**Perdon por lo corto del capitulo xd. Pero es que en verdad estoy muy resfriada y tengo que leer un libro para el colegio u.u En fin :/ gracias por leer c: y aunque quedó algo raro el capitulo espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren dejar reviews saben que pueden hacerlo y espero que estén bien c:**

**Reviews n.n**

** .crepusculo: Hola! c: ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien xd gracias por leer *-* y por tu review. En fin, ahora ya sabemos porque Jasper volvió con María aunque se van a casar y eso ya es malo pero el fic continua y muchas cosas pueden pasar adsadsadsdas espero que estes bien y que actualices pronto tu fic, tratare de dejarte reviews pero he estado liada :/ Cuidate y nos leemos pronto ;)**


End file.
